Shinji, The Shadow Warrior
by ShadowDragonGX
Summary: What if Shinji was sent to the Naruto world and then came back before he was called to pilot the EVA 01 from his father?Would he still be the same coward we all know, or would he be something more? EvangelionxNaruto crossover. ShinjixRei.
1. PROLOGUE: REVISED

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto.

PROLOGUE: REVISED

In the streets of Tokyo-2 (I don't know where he was left at); a boy of at the age of six runs through its dark streets, his name is Shinji Ikari. He just couldn't take it, his mother mysteriously disappearing, being left by his father, and now left with a guardian that his father assigned him to. So the only thing he could do before the guardian took him, he fled and cried his hearts out at the things that happened to him. As time progressed, he found himself wondering in the woods,' how did I get here? I didn't go that far, did I?' the young boy thought as he started to get lonelier and frightened each second.

'Come, come,' a voice rang out in a whisper. Shinji looked around for the person speaking, but couldn't find him,' come, come.'

Not knowing what else to do, he did his best to follow the source of this whispered voice. When sometime passed, he heard the voice ringing out from a cave. Though his mind said not to go in, his body was going on its own accord,' why am I doing this? What is going?' the young boy thought as he ventured through the cave.

He noticed it was your typical cave, full of stalagmites and puddle of water with darkness shadowing through out the whole cave. But this only lasted some moments as he continued through, because soon there was a flash of light that blinded him. Once he regained his sight, he noticed he was in a hall that looked like that belonged in a mansion. The halls decorated with pillars that had dragons going around them, walls with pictures of people who seemed to be of great importance, the floor was of some sort of marble with a single long, but expensive looking rug going down the hall, and the ceiling decorated with a painting of a great battle between a demon with bat wings and a fox like demon (the battle between Sasuke in his curse level two seal and Naruto in his single tail form). He looked back to see if the cave was behind him, but to his surprise, it was the same hall, it was as if he was walking down those halls the whole time.

Once he composed himself the best he could, he set out to see what was within the halls themselves,' how did I get here?' he thought as he looked left and right,' I shouldn't have left, I should've done I was told and stayed with that man father left me with,' he thought as he started to get more sad, sad of what his father did,' why father? Why did you leave me?'

'Come, come,' the voice rang out again, but this time, its voice was a bit stronger than a whisper,' come, come.'

As soon as he heard that voice, he resumed his search for this voice, feeling too curious to mind where he was. Once some moments passed, he came upon a door that seemed to be where the voice was resonating from. So, with a little effort, he pushed the door open and popped his head in for a bit to see what was in the room. Once he saw the coast was clear, he went in the room and started look what was in there.

Like the halls he was in, he saw paintings of what seemed to be important figures, marble floor with and expansive looking rug, and another battle between a bat like demon against a fox like demon, but this one was of them struggling for dominance with their respective attacks (this one is with Sasuke and Naruto using the Chidori and Rasengan against each other one last time). The only difference was the scrolls that laid around in glass containers with weapons lying around. Each scroll seemed to have an element to them, or some other word in kanji for signifying what it was. Then there were the weapons, although a lot of them were unique, two caught his eye. Two of them were large blades that stood beside each other; the left one was went straight and curved a bit at the end, with an open circle piece in the middle top end. The right one though was strange, it was partially bandage from the bottom, but that the only thing normal about it seeing as how the blade it self looked like it was made of shark teeth. (Just so you know, Zabuza's and Kisame's swords, there just clones of the swords themselves you could say)

When he was done looking at the various items that were displayed within the room, he looked at what seemed to stand out the most to him. There, at the end of the room, was a large door that had no handles on it with a piece of paper set in the middle of it that had a kanji on it saying 'seal'.

Feeling the need to go back and find a way out of the supposed mansion went back into his mind, but once again, his body wasn't listening to his mind as he walked up to the door. As he walked towards it, his thoughts kept on racing,' why am I doing this? I need to find a way back home…but I feel the need to find out what is going on, why?' he then was only an inch from the door itself and then started to pull his hand towards the seal, when something unexpected happen.

"**So the time has come, at last," **the voice that belonged to the strong whisper said out loud for once.

"Wh-who's there?" Shinji asked in a scared voice, hoping that he wouldn't be in trouble and be punished for it.

"**At ease my child, I am the Guardian of this door, the Door of Shadows. But more importantly now, you should not have happened upon this place, but…" **but he was cut off as the boy started to bow in apology.

"I'm sorry, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I'll be goi…" but this time he was cut off by the voice he was talking to.

"**Calm down my child, I was about to say that should not have happened upon this place, but it seems that it is time for you to fulfill your destiny. But in order to fulfill that destiny, you need training and that is why this door was made, so that you may obtain the power you need to save this world," **the Guardian said in a calm voice.

"Really? But I'm just a kid, and how would someone as worthless as me have such a destiny?" the six year old boy said in sad tone.

The Guardian truly sad for this boy**," my child, don't think that someone like yourself is worthless. You have value, as do all creature within this world and your destiny is to protect these lives from the impending doom that will happen several years from now."**

'At least this voice is kind, but still,' Shinji thought as he felt a little brightened up, but still felt like dirt.

Feeling that he at least lightened up the boys spirits, the Guardian continued on,**" child, I have a proposition for you,"** the boy then gives his whole attention to him,**" this destiny of yours is of choice and this choices is simple, but great. Do you want to leave this world and be prepared for what's to come in the future of this world, or do you choose to stay and hope that with what skills you have now would suffice. Either choice will fulfill your destiny, so what will it be?"**

'How can this be a simple choice?' he thought at the moment,' but, if I can do something to help someone, would I be able to prove my existence? Would I be able to even make a difference?' he thought as he looked at his hand and also started to think about what happened to him before he found this place,' but I don't want to be here now, I don't,' he thought as he remembered his mother, who mysteriously disappeared, his father as he left him crying on the streets with the guardian he assigned him to. When he thought these things, he knew what he wanted to do.

"I've made my choice…I'll go to this world you speak of, I have nothing here, not anymore," Shinji said as he got a sad look on his face.

Though he felt proud the boy made the right decision, he felt sad about how he said he had nothing,**" I'm proud of the decision you have mad my child, but do not think you have nothing left in this world. They are things within this world that still hold value to you, whether you believe it or not. You'll find out soon enough when you come back to this world, now direct your attention back to the door my child."**

The young boy did as he was told and looked back upon the door. The door was now was glowing in strange tribal marking that were going off and on, while the tag that read 'seal' was slowly being burned off. When the whole tag burned off, the door slowly open with a creaky sound. What he saw behind the door was a portal that seemed to suck into nothingness and was afraid of what might happen if he stepped through. He then remembered the decision he made to the Guardian and regained his composure.

"**My child, this portal shall send you to the world that shall prepare you for the challenges ahead. So go forth and be the true warrior you are meant to be when you return,"** he said with pride in his voice, knowing that the boy would come back to be someone of greatness.

Feeling a little bit of pride himself, he started to walk towards the portal with his head held high. But before he took one last step into the portal itself, he had one last thing to say," I know we haven't even known each other long enough, but thank you for giving me another chance at life guardian."

Feeling a little happy for the thanks, the Guardian replied**," No thanks are needed child, I was just doing my service to a boy who needed help. Now go and make me and all the others you're destined to save, proud," **Shinji nodded and stepped through,**' get through the portal safely my child, you have a tough road ahead of you after you make it through,'** the Guardian thought as the whole area disappeared into nothingness and turned back into a regular looking cave.

One thing that went through Shinji Ikari's mind as he was going through the portal, dimension traveling hurts like hell. He felt like he was being pulled in all directions, so he tried to grab onto something that would help him calm down. But he couldn't grab onto anything that would help him calm down. And so, he did the only thing that could help him calm down at all, he screamed his head off in pain. Not a second later, he fainted as his body was flung around like a rag doll and being pulled to the other side of the portal.

Once he was out, he landed hard into the ground outside a certain Hidden Leaf Village. After a few minutes passed, patrols were starting to come around; once they saw the body of the six year old boy, they rushed over to him to see what was wrong with him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on kid, wake up," the guard said as he tried to wake him up.

"Stop!" the other guard said. The first guard then looked over to him for an answer," don't you see that this kid is injured, we have to get him to the hospital now."

"But the hospital is only meant for those that are of our village and those who have had clearance to go in Konoha," the first guard said as he picked the boy up in his arms.

"Would Lord Hokage let an innocent kid be left behind in the dust in this sort of condition? No, I don't thinks so," he said as he turned his back to him," look, if anyone gets in trouble, blame it on me, now go get that kid to the hospital," the second guard said as he jumped over the gate and proceeded to the Hokage Tower.

"'Sigh', well, I guess I've got nothing better to do," he then looked at the boy in his arms," well kid, let's get you to the hospital," he then followed his comrades example and jumped over the gate and proceeded to the hospital.

Once the first guard made it, he quickly ran in," HELP, THIS KID NEEDS HELP," he yelled out as the doctors turned their head in his direction.

"What's wrong?" a pink haired woman asked in worried voice, as she ran to the guard.

"Miss Sakura, this boy needs help, he's heavily injured," he answered as he showed the boy in his arms.

"Oh my god, give him to me," she said as the guard complied and handed the boy over to her. She then ran to the emergency room and yelled to the receptionist," get me some doctors to help in the emergency room, NOW," the receptionist nodded and called over the intercom for an emergency.

While this was happening, the second guard made it to the Hokage Tower and quickly ran to the Hokage's office. Once he got in front of the door, he knocked on it," come in," a voice said behind the door. Once he opened the door, it showed a man to be in his mid twenties and yet he looked liked he had knowledge beyond the years of his supposed age. He had long and yet spikey blonde hair, a chiseled face that would make a lot of girls swoon over him and whisker birth marks upon his face. But one of the most noticeable things on him was his eyes. One was his left eye being surprisingly blue and the other, with a scar coming down from the middle of his brow down to the middle of his cheek, was an eye that was totally black, like a dark abyss," yes, what is it that you have come in for?" he asked in sort grateful voice,' please let it be something that I can get away from the terror of these papers,' he thought as he set down the papers in his hands,' and this is what I get for fulfilling my dream to be Hokage.'

"Lord Hokage," he said as he saluted to him," I and another guard have come across an injured boy. I cam here to tell you about him and had the other guard send the boy to be treated for his injuries, the boy seemed to have been mangled, or tossed around carelessly to be in the condition he is in," he said as he kept a straight face on.

"You know that bringing in an outsiders is a dangerous thing to do?" the Hokage said as he leaned back in his chair. When the guard was about to reply, he cut him off," but, seeing if it was me, I would have done the same thing without a second thought, so I'm proud for what you did," he said with a foxy grin," now then, let us go see how this kid is doing," he then got up from his chair and left," let's just hope that it was Sakura and Hinata were the ones who treated the boy, or we might have to wait for a long time before the boy wakes up."

Back within the hospital of Konoha, Shinji started to wake up,' uuuggghh, man, what happened,' he thought, as he felt his whole body was sore with a throbbing head ache,' I feel like a truck has ran over my head,' he then tried to get up from the soft and comfortable bed he was in, but was stopped as someone pushed him back down.

What he heard was a beautiful, soothing voice that belonged to a woman," now, now, don't get up, you're still recovering, but I have to say its surprising that you have woken up now, you must have some good stamina to be able to," Shinji then opened his eyes to look upon what he deemed was weird, but cool and real gentle eyes. The eyes were a shade of a pearl white, and yet, he could not see any sort of sign of pupils in them. He then started to examine the rest the woman. She wore basic doctor's attire for women and had long dark blue hair that stopped on the middle of her back. He then quickly noticed that she had quite the body, but he didn't pay that any mind since he was still just six year old boy.

Shinji decided to speak at that moment, but his voice was a little weak from being dry and injured," ugh, where am I?"

A little confused that the boy didn't know where he was, she decided that it was because he was heavily injured that he didn't know where he was," why you're in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves," see then gave him a warm smile," now I may ask, what's your name?" she asked as she offered a glass of cold water to him.

He took the glass and drank almost all of it in one gulp. Once he felt his throat was moistened enough, he answered, but in a nervous voice," Sh-Shinji Ikari," he always felt nervous around new people, so he felt that no one could really blame him.

The pale eyed doctor giggled at the boy's nervous answer,' he acts like I did when I was his age,' that made he giggle a little bit more," that is a nice name, my name is Hinata Uzumaki," she then warmed her eyes to him," there's no need to feel nervous around my Shinji, I'm a friend," she gets the desired affect she wanted as he relaxed his muscles and laid back down in his soft hospital bed.

'She's just like mom,' he thought. He remembered how kind, gentle, and beautiful his mom was to him when he was injured. As he thought about that, he started to get sad, but quickly tried to shake it off. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hinata said as she turned her attention to the door. When the door opened, it showed a man in a white trench coat with flames coming up from the bottom. He had black pants that were cut off just above his ankles that were wrapped around in bandages with strange looking sandals. He had a black long sleeve shirt that had swirl symbol on both sides with black fingerless gloves. Over that black shirt and under that trench coat, was a green, but thick looking vest. His hair was colored blond, and was long with a ponytail going down his back and had a head band with a leaf like symbol wrapped around his forehead. His face was chiseled and his eyes were very different. One eye was a lighter color of blue than his own eyes were, but his left eye, which had a scar running down it, had the darkest black colored eye he had ever seen. But the one thing he noticed that was the same about those eyes was that they held wisdom and gentleness, and that made him feel safe around the man. (I made him have the attire of the Fourth Hokage, instead of what the Third had, it seemed more suitable to me)

"Ah, I see that he has woken up already, but I guess that's to be expected from the two best medic nins in the world," he said with a foxy grin on his face. He then went over to Hinata and gave a loving hug with a kiss.

"Oh, get a room you two," another person said as she came in. Shinji then looked over to the new occupant of the room. She had short pink hair with emerald green eyes, and the same sort of attire Hinata had.

"Jealous, Sakura?" the Hokage asked in with same grin on his face.

"Oh please, I have my own husband, but you don't see me hugging and kissing him every second we see each other," Sakura said in an annoyed voice,' though I'd wish he would stop crying when I decline to even do it every time.'

"Naruto, Sakura, please, we should not be fighting when we have Shinji here," Hinata said while still being held by her husband.

"Ummm," Shinji was all he could say as he looked back and forth between the three people.

"Oh, hi there kid," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly Naruto," Sakura said as she went up to the boys side," hi there sweety, my name is Sakura Haruno, and that doofus," she said as pointed her thumb over her shoulder to the blond," is our Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Umm, I'm Sh-Shinji Ikari," he replied in nervous voice," uh, what's a Hokage?" he asked as he was a confused by the name.

This kind of surprised the two," you don't know what a Hokage is?" Naruto asks. His answer was made by the boy who shook his head," well, you could say I'm the leader of this village and its protector," he then huffed his chest and pointed his thumb to his chest," I'm the best Hokage there is," but then his face turned serious," more importantly, where is you come from and how did you get so injured Shinji?"

"Well, it all started when my father left me in Tokyo-2…" he then told them where he came from and what happened to him and what he thought may have injured him.

"Hmmm," was all Naruto could say," So, you're from another dimension?" he said as he looked at the boy like he was crazy. Shinji only nodded, even he couldn't believe what happened," well let's see if what you say is true kid," he then turned his head to Sakura," hey Sakura, go get Ino and let's see if the boy is telling us the truth."

"Okay," was all she said as she went to fetch her best friend. Half an hour later, Sakura came back with a girl who had blond long hair, blue dulled eyes, and a purple outfit. (The same outfit she has in the manga when they grow up a bit)

"What is you want Naruto?" Ino asked as she looked at him oddly, all Sakura said to her is that she was needed for something from Naruto.

"Oh, this boy has told us a bit of a story, and we'd like for you to confirm it," he then went up to and whispered the story Shinji told them. Ino then rose and eyebrow at the boy, thinking it may have been just some weird tale.

'Kids these days and their overactive imaginations,' she thought, she then went up to the boy and gave a happy smile to him," now sweety, I'm just going to do a little something, so don't be afraid," she then went through the hand seal needed for her jutsu. Shinji looks at her strangely, wondering why she was doing such a thing, until he heard her yell out her jutsu," Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu," the next thing the boy knew, he was knocked out.

After some moments passed, Ino came back with her mouth gapping open and a confused Shinji who was looking left and right for what was going on. Seeing the look on the fellow blonds face, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder," so, what's the real story Ino?" he asked as he brought her out of her thoughts.

It took a moment for her to speak though," he wasn't lying, he really is from another dimension," she said as everyone looked shocked, they knew she wouldn't lie, so that meant he was actually telling the truth.

Naruto then remembered the part about Shinji's father leaving him, which infuriates how a parent could do that,' what the hell kind of dad does that to his son, just leaving him without so much of a goodbye or an explanation as to why he left,' he then calmed down, he didn't want to turn Nine-Tails in front of the boy. He then focused on the boy in front of him," well, seeing as how your story is true, it means you have no place to live now."

That scared Shinji now, he didn't even think that far ahead. He just went along with what the guardian,' now how am I going to live? How am I going to be able to fulfill that destiny if I die here,' he thought as he hugged his knees and almost started to cry, but was stopped as he was being hugged. He then looked to see who it was and saw that it was the woman who reminded him of his mother.

"There, there, you don't have to worry Shinji, we'll have you stay with us," she then shot a sweet but, dangerous look towards her husband," won't we Naruto?" she asked in sweet and deadly voice.

"Hehehehe, yeah, sure," he answered as he scratched the back of his head. He then cleared his throat for a bit," well, if you want to become a warrior, then you have come to the right place my boy. We'll enter you into our ninja academy and you'll be able to 'fulfill you destiny'," he said with a smile, as he made a mocking sound when he said the tidbit about destiny," and you know, what? We'll be you're new family from now on Shinji, me and Hinata will adopt you into our family."

This stunned the six year old boy," ar-re you sure? I don't want t-to be a burden," he asked in a nervous, but hopeful voice. He really wanted to start over in this world and this just maybe his chance.

His response was a good laugh from Naruto," woo, he acts almost like you Hinata when you were his age. He'll fit fine in our family don't you think?" he asked his wife.

His answer was her tightening her hug on the boy," yes, he'll fit fine in our family."

Shinji felt so happy, that he turned around and returned the hug back to Hinata," thank you, 'sob' thank you so much, 'sob'," he said in happy and tearful voice that was muffled as his head was inside her chest.

Naruto, knowing it would be appropriate, went over to the two and gave them both a hug. Sakura and Ino look upon the scene with warm smiles on their, thinking how sweet and cute of scene it is," no thanks are needed kid and welcome to the family, Shinji Uzumaki."

**A/N:** well, I hope I made the prologue better for you guys. This chapter bothered me so much, seeing as how I made a whole bunch of other chapters better then this one, so I just couldn't take it and revised it. Now, please review and tell me if was any better, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	2. THE ARRIVAL OF …SHINJI?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **For those who were not listening to what I said in the last chapter this, it has time skipped to the start of Evangelion. Where our little six year old boy is now a healthy 14 year old kid, but is really, hehehehe, now on with the story

THE ARRIVAL OF …SHINJI?

It was a quiet day in the city of Tokyo-3. The sun was up and the birds were chirping, but what the strange thing was that the streets of this particular city were completely abandoned with the exception of one car going through it's streets.

When we enter the car we hear this woman voicing her complaints," damn, why did I have to lose this kid at a time like this, uuggghh why now?" with each second passing getting more irritated with the fact she can't find the so called "Third Child".

She once again looks at the picture she was given of this child," like this picture helps out any at all, I mean it was taken what eight years ago?" there in her hands showing a boy at the of six crying his heart out being with no one there to comfort.

Now we are taken to another part of this supposed to see a young man walking and making his way to a phone booth to find out some information. This young man was about a good 5 feet or so and had very good muscular athletic looking build that most guys his age a hardly able to obtain and girls would swoon over. He had a black mesh net shirt covered over with a black v-neck t-shirt and a sort green flack jacket with many pockets seemingly holding many scrolls in them. We then see he has gray baggy cargo pants with a lot of pockets and a pouch holding off at the back top-left part of his pant holding various items as well some black steel toe combat boots he's wearing on his feet, and a sort of head band with a metal plate on it having a sort of designed leaf symbol with black cloth tied around his left arm. He had brown hair that was fairly cut and a chiseled, but the one thing different was his eyes. His left eye was it original blue, but his right eye was a different considering that it was totally black with a scar running down from the middle of his brow to the middle of his cheek.

Before he touches the phone he brings his right hand over his mismatched eye. While remembering various things from his past, his most recent that of his foster father, that he considered his true father if anything.

He then voiced his thoughts," uh, dad you should still have this, I still think it's more useful to you than to me here, I wish you hadn't given it to me as a going away present, but I guess it would look strange if came back with just one eye, huh? Heheh."

He then picked up this phone and payed the toll for the call. Moments later of trying he gives up on making any sort of contact at all with anyone he was trying getting a hold of.

The boy a little irritated says," heh, well I guess that to be expected since this city seems to be abandoned some how, which reminds me why are the alarms saying to head for the shelters when there isn't any sort of storm brewing?"

Then it hit him, berating himself for being so simple minded he knew what this sort of silence was, like the calm before storm, readying himself for any sort of action he keeps himself on high alert.

When he looks toward down the road he notices a girl with blue pale hair and red eyes, wearing some sort of school clothing, but that only lasted for a second when birds over head flew making their noise, but the young man payed the birds no heed since he was still looking at the same exact spot where the girl supposedly was. She was gone.

This seemed to confuse young man seeing as how he seen many illusion before. With that he started give this new incident some thought,' what the, I could sworn there was a kid over there and I'm pretty sure I'm the only nin from the shadow dimension, but with what I just saw seem liked some sort of genjutsu. But I didn't sense any sort of chakra signatures near by to confirm that. This just getting to weird even for me and that's saying alot.'

He then turned himself from his cautions to look at a picture he got before he even came to Tokyo-3. Showing a beautiful purpled haired woman with hardly anything on with indications to look at here chest size.

He then started to think a little more,' well, guess we won't be meeting here maybe I should go look for her myself. I can just create some shadow clones to scour the city for her whereabouts and be done in a few se..,' but his train thought was interrupted by some sort shockwave that rang his ears good.

Whipping his head about in the direction it came from he was met with what he wouldn't thought he would see in this world. For moment it was just a few choppers of sorts flying about, but then it came out into view from the mountain. What he considered about the same size he's seen from great demons and summoning boss animals. Its body having the look of a humanoid, but with hardly any sort of fluid coordination of a human; having a dark green body with two gray looking ribs coming it's supposed spinal cord and gray shoulder guards, and a sort bird looking face with a blood red orb in the middle of its body.

With this sight our young man just stared in at the creature with a little fear, but what could clearly be seen from eyes was not so much as fear, but excitement and anticipation with the upcoming battle ahead.

He was about to go into action, but being the way he is, he quickly stopped himself from taking any sort of action at this point and contented himself with observing this demon. He knew if he went in gung-ho then there would be little chance of him surviving. He did this for two reasons, one: if he took any quick action of summoning they would most likely designate him as a new enemy and turn on him, and have the woman he's waiting for be scared off. Then lastly two: he needed to know how this enemy reacts to any attacks.

We turn our gaze from the young man to some people in some sort command center seemingly track the movements of this demon. We see two men seemingly unaffected by the fact its attack and are in relaxed positions.

The older of these two speaks," it's been fifteen years since they last came"

The younger man of the two, still in a relaxed position with his hands enclosed just below his nose replies," yes, well now we know for sure…the angels are back."

The battle that ensues in front over our young warrior just stands unflinchingly at the battle ahead, as a missile passes over his head with various other ones he makes no indication of it passing over him. As missile and gunfire hit this demon, the demon itself makes little sign of the bombardment touching it, but only a little as if it is getting irritated at such futile attempts destroying it. When the demon uses some sort of light beam coming from his hand destroying a chopper, it heads directly for our young warriors. When it crashes we see he is just standing a few steps from where he once was, still watching this demon as if he had always been at that spot.

When the demon jump stomps to finish off the particular chopper, the young man decides he has had just about enough of this destruction. He then motions his thumb to his mouth, but just when he was about to bite down he senses someone coming at that moment. Stopping himself he sees car coming fast into view then skidding on the road to stop at his position. But he just stands right there when it comes two inches from his body, the door the opens of to the same purpled haired beauty he saw in his picture.

"Sorry, hey come on and get inside, I hope I'm not too late," This woman says in a care-free tone. This makes the boys eyebrow twitch a bit see how this woman attitude and habits almost matches a certain jounin he came to know from the shadow dimension. With choppers continuing there futile of destroying the demon, our beautiful reckless driver makes a bee line out of there barely being missed by the giant demons feet.

Back at the unknown command center, the people get reports of the "angels" condition and it's safe to say that this does not please the supposed generals on the top command deck. With great frustration on their minds they order for their troops to give that "angel" everything they got. Seemingly with great gusto the troops do as ordered and do everything in their power to take this angel down. But all attempts proved to be futile, but two men in the back seem unfazed by this predicament.

The older of the two named Fuyutski, with a sort brown suit on, voices his thoughts," looks like it's using an A.T. field, hmmm."

Then the equally unaffected man, Gendo Ikari with the same position we saw him last in, voices his reply," yes, conventional weapons are no match for the angels." Then one of the generals gets a phone call from red phone. The two only the hear this much," I understand sir, we'll execute the back-up plan at once."

From a safe distance from the angel, our beautiful reckless driver looks from her hi-tech binoculars to observe the angel. When the battle choppers make a hasty retreat she figure out what their doing.

"Now wait a second, they can't, no their gonna use an N2 mine, get down," she then wraps her body around the boy and tries to shield from the incoming blast's shockwave. When you see the blast occur from a distance you would see from what you think happened when a nuclear warhead went off or something, giving the impression that anything caught in this explosion would be incinerated. When the blast occurred moment later the car the two were in gets caught in the shockwave of the great explosion, spinning the car on its sides repeatedly.

Back at the command center the generals are celebrating their victory over the angel and do their best taunts at Gendo and Fuyutski, who just shrug off such insults.

With coming out of the toppled car, the two try to see if they're in good conditions. Upon inspection they see that they're in ok conditions the beauty asks," well since we're both fine you wouldn't mind if yo…,"

When she looks back from where he was she see he's already step ahead and is in front of toppled car. With the slight push of his hand the card immediately get back up on its four wheels," how did you do that? That car should of took both of us to push it back up straight considering the position it was in. Man, I gotta say you're pretty handy Shinji."

The young man just simply shrugged and said," well to answer, years of training Ms. Katsuragi and thank you."

With that she takes off her shaded glasses she had on," ah, Misato just fine with me, so Shinji Ikari we meet at last," Shinji winces when he hears his former last name, but Misato doesn't notice.

And with a good spirited smile the young man replies," the pleasure is all mine Misato."

We are once again back at the command center, the generals eagerly await confirmation of their supposed victory over the angel. But with what met with is failure, failure to destroy the angel seemingly minorly affected by the explosion that occurred and regenerating from its wounds.

Back with the two in the new junk heap of car that belonged to our reckless, they are now on their way to their destination. While driving Misato gives confirmation to whom she's talking to," yes, don't worry, his safety is my top priority. Look could you get a car train ready for us, an express on of course… well I did volunteer to pick him up, so it's only my duty to be sure he gets there, okay? See ya."

With that she hangs up and starts to whine in her thought while Shinji is trying to get her attention,' uhhh, this stinks I just had this car repaired and it's a total wreck already "Misato?" thirty-three payment to go, plus the cost of repairs and look "Misaatoo?" my favorite dress is ruined, and I looked so good in it. Man why'd this have to happen.' "MISATO?"

She then turn to the boy she was charged with to taking to their destination. She also tries to put on her best smile at the moment," hmm, what is it Shinji? Anything the matter?"

The boy gives her a questioning look and asks," all those batteries we got from those other vehicles, you know that's considered theft right?" While asking her that question he pulls out a small book from his back pouch (no it's not Icha Icha Paradise, it's a manga) with the title 'Ranma ½'(hey it's got to do with some other action anime right?) and reads on from where he left off.

This sort throw her off," uhh, eh, don't worry about it, it's an emergency and uh, we needed a working car right. Uh, I am a government official after all, so everything going to be perfectly fine okay? Okay."

With out looking away from his manga he say's in bored tone," riiigghht, you think anyone going to buy that sort of an excuse Misato?"

She then looks away, have a bored expression on her face," hmph, your no fun. You know you're not as cute as I thought you were."

But she seemed uncertain of this when she got a good look at him during the time he was getting the car back on its wheel. She took note to ask later about his attire he was wearing, she did notice he had a great body for a young man his age, but the one thing that striked to odd was the scar over his eye. Wondering what could have happened to such a boy at young to give such a scar (just so you know he's put a genjutsu over his mismatched eye to fool her that he just has scar there).

When the boy reply with an audible 'uh-huh' she took as him being grumpy about that comment she gave the boy and with that she got the idea of teasing him a little," oooh, I see someone being grumpy Gus, I'm ssoorrry. Hahaha, you're just a boy after all, little Shinji."

Shinji looked straight at Misato and said," hm? Did you say something Misato?" She took that hard and starts driving in and out of lanes for him ignoring her in such a way with the boy screaming at her reckless driving.

In the command center the generals and the two unaffected men get the condition on the angel, seeing from a live video feed that it is regeneration from its wounds. Gendo speaks what he has on his mind," Without that ability it couldn't operate with out support any units."

The angels chose at this moment to take out that feed of its own accord, with last thing them seeing a bright flash from its new head. Fuyutski speaking his impressed thought," well, that was quite impressive, it can upgrade its operational perimeters and…"

Gendo replies to his old colleague," and it's also getting smarter."

" it should renew its attack any minute now."

Finally the two in the junk heap of a car make it to their destination and are on a car platform for rest of the way.

"NERV?" Shinji asks in a sort of bored tone to which Misato replies," uh-huh, it's a secret organization controlled by the UN."

Shinji couldn't help but ask," so, this where my 'father' works?" Stressing the word father seeing is how he abandoned his father for an even better one, albeit from another dimension.

"Well yea, you do know what he does don't you?" Misato asked confused that her commander's son wouldn't know what he actually does.

At this Shinji replied to her in a happy but nervous voice while scratching the back of his head," um, well, uh, let's just say that I've been, uh, out of touch with what should be common knowledge to me these days."

When we get back to the command center the generals seemingly done talking to their superior's hand over the operation to Gendo and NERV. The generals having their doubts asked he could actually beat this angel and the ones to come to which only Gendo simply replied by saying," that is why NERV exists sir." With a last word or two the general left Gendo to his own devices.

Fuyutski asks," the forces we previously had during the assault on the angel are exhausted, what are you going to do?"

Gendo simply turned his head slight and said," activate unit 01,"

This confused Fuyutski," activate it? But we have no pilot for it."

Simply turned back with arrogance in his voice as usual," not anymore, another spare is being delivered."

Shinji is now deep within his thoughts about what he should do if he ever saw his father again, so he had to ask if he would eventually meet him again to which Misato answered to confirm it; upon receiving his answer he thought about what had happened to him in the past. The time his 'father' left him crying on the streets, his finding of the door of the shadow dimension and being welcomed into the open arms of his new father and mother, the many missions he did with his team in that world, and then finally his calling back to his original world to fulfill his destiny.

"Oh yeah, did your dad send you an ID card?" Misato asked breaking from his trip down memory lane.

"Hold on a sec… here you go."

The boy hand a paper with and sort of ID card attached to it," oh thanks. And here you go, just start reading this, okay?" Misato handed him a book with title 'NERV' on it.

" NERV, huh? Don't tell me I'm going to working for him?" Not getting an answer from the reckless driving beauty he gave a groan that was close to a growl," this is just great. Just great."

Misato took notice of his mood about his father," hmm, sound like you don't get along with you dad, I must say you sound just like me," Shinji was surprised by this comment thinking she may had a good life of sort with her original family. But before he could ask what she meant by that the car pad elevator gave way to a view of the geo-front.

"'Whistle', so this is a what a geo-front looks like, I must say I'm impressed," Shinji took note of the grounds of the geo-front and thought it had just the particular environment he want to continue his training in the ways of the shinobi.

"I agree, this is our secret underground base, NERV central. This city is the key to rebuilding our world, a fortress for all mankind."

A few minutes upon entering the head quarters the two are still trying to get to their destination within the base. "Ugghhh, what on earth, isn't this the right way?"

Shinji already have read the book he got from Misato for about four times already looks over Misato shoulder to look at the map that she has in her hand," uh, Misato you do know you have that map upside, right?"

And with one little look Misato realizes her mistake," ugh, ah man Ritsuko is going to kill me, I wonder where she is now anyway, so I can avoid her, ugghh." Scrunching up the map, then throwing it away for now she doesn't even know where she is. "'Sigh', I'm sorry Shinji I just not used to this place yet."

Shinji turned from the book to give an assuring smile," it's okay Misato I'm sure we'll find our way to our destination somehow, we just gotta hope for the best right?" That brightened Misato up and as now started really this kid.

With an announcement, within some unknown room, asking,' would chairperson of the 'E project' technical division 1, Ritsuko Akagi please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi,' and the rest was not what Ritsuko needed to hear knowing that Misato was doing something that once again got on her nerves (no pun intended)," 'grunt', I don't believe it is she lost again?"

The two are now in an elevator trying to find their to where they need to got only to have the elevator doors open to one Dr. Ritsuko Akagi in a bright blue bathing suit she that she got from the other room with a white doctor trench coat over it. The said fake blonde looked irritated at the purple haired beauty which got Misato little nervous to speak," uuuhhh, hiyah there Ritsuko. How's it goin, hehehehe?"

Taking a step forward to the purple head she looked at her straight with Misato taking a step back with the elevators door closing behind the doctor," why are you wasting my time 'captain'? Don't you know we're sort on time and man power?"

With a little apology coming the said captain the doctor then turn her gaze from her to the child leaning back on the elevator with his head buried in the book almost looking like a certain lazy jounin.

"So is this the boy?" turning back to her normal self, Misato answered the fake blondes question.

"Right, hardly from what I expected, but that's him according to the Marduk report he's the 'Third Child'" Shinji heard this and took note of what Misato what he was and went through some theories in his head of what she meant, but was caught out of track of thought when heard the doctor.

"Hmmm, I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you?" She said with a smile to which he returned by saying.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Dr. Akagi," with his eyes going into upside down U with a friendly smile on his face almost once again looking like a certain lazy jounin.

There were many thoughts going through here mind, one of them being how she had been anticipating a small weak hearted child, yet that was the opposite of what saw of the young man in front of her. She took notice of his attire and made the same decision as Misato as to why he's dressed like that, then she took a look at his build and was impressed that this boy had a good strong healthy body. But just like Misato she noticed the scar over his eye and would ask later what happened for such a scar to appear on his face.

"I must say I'm surprised by the way he is, and you know what, I thought he would be just like his father. You know, the gruff and unfriendly type." The doctor 'hmm' her agreement while Shinji was going through his thoughts again on what Misato about him.

In the command center of the head quarter Gendo gets ready to leave and meet up with he 'son' whom he felt would be what he would predict, weak and frail, knowing he would entice could him into piloting the EVA 01 one way or another to fit his so called 'scenario', even if that meant using the 'First Child' to coax him into piloting and with that he said," handle the rest of this, would you Fuyutski?"

The old man only nodded at his commander and colleague's orders. "Their first meeting in eight years, should be interesting to see if he is what Gendo expects or not."

He then his turns attention to his appointed tasks and notices the angel is on the move again," hmm, alright people let's go to battle stations, level one." To which he got a 'yes sir' from everyone.

With the announcements of the battle in the head quarters the group riding the elevator up gets little worried, save the exception of one shinobi.

"Well, there we go" Misato voicing her worries

" It sounds pretty serious."

Then a question popped in Misato mind and asks," so how's unit 01 coming along?"

"Its' currently going into refrigeration using the B typed equipment."

"With that sort of equipment will it even activate?"

"The possibility of it actually activating is 0.0000000001, around here we just call it the '09 system'."

"So does that mean it wont even work at all? Or is it just taking a nap"

"Don't be insulting, it's '09' as in 'oni' a Japanese devil."

Shinji held in chuckle because back in the shadow dimension he was also considered and oni amongst his enemies, because of his fierce prowess.

"Well anyway, I suppose it's a bit to late to say 'sorry it doesn't work, come back another time'." Misato says in a playful manner.

When they got to the top Shinji notice a boat waiting which they took to the other side to reach for dock, they then reach for the door and enter the room. When they closed the door, the room was totally pitch black, but being a shinobi he was used to the darkness and politely asked," could one of you ladies please turn on the lights? I would like to at least see what in here." He asked this in a happy tone to which one complied only for him to be face to face with a giant purple head. This really didn't impress him seeing how he has faced many demon and summoning animal in the past and so he said in a sort of bored tone," hmph, this thing is big and ugly and whoever did paint job sucks, what thing anyway?" The first things that Shinji said had made the doctors eyebrow twitch because her idea of its design and paint, but when he asked what it was she quickly shrugged it off and answered him," well since asked, this is mankind's ultimate fighting machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion 01. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope." Shinji looked at it more and couldn't help but feel something that familiar within the EVA, like he had felt this chakra signature before, but it was faint and he could hardly make it out," so, this is what my 'father' has been working on, huh?" he then heard a familiar voice that he did not want hear ever again," Correct," he looked and saw the face of his 'father'," Its been awhile."

"It sure has," Shinji said in a calm, but cold demeanor while releasing just a bit of 'killer intent' upon the man in front of him. While not particularly showing it, Gendo feels this and wonders why he feels sense of fear upon him and also how is it that his 'son' is acting this way. Getting composure back he smirks at how valiant his son is acting," hmph, we're moving out." This surprises Misato," moving, but unit 00 is still in cryo stasis, uh, wait a minute you're gonna use unit 01?" the doctor of the group simply replies," There's no other way." Misato quickly asks," now wait Rei can't do it yet can she? We don't have a pilot." To which the doctor stand with a neutral expression on her face saying," we just receive one" "you're serious" the doctor then turns to the boy," Shinji Ikari, you will pilot it." He then turned his gaze from his father to Ritsuko with a neutral look on his face. " But even Rei Ayanami took seven months to sync with her EVA, it's impossible for him to do it he just got here." " Just has to sit in the seat, we don't expect more than that." " But…" "Listen defeating that angel is our ultimate priority, if we have someone who has a chance with synchronizing with an EVA, then we've got to risk it. You do understand that don't you 'captain Katsuragi'?" the doctor says all this in a lectured and harsh tone to which Misato gave a 'yes ma'm' to her.

Shinji returned his gaze back not liking hat what he was hearing at all, it seemed as if his 'father' that he was his property that was at his beck and call, and he didn't like being used at all. "Let me at least know why you sent for me, I have better things to do then be at your beck and call like some dog, 'father'?" still saying this in his cold demeanor," you know why sent for you." So you want me to play in your little toy and play war games with those demons you call 'angels'?" "Correct." " I see you're still the self serving low-life trash you are, one more question why'd you call me now?" at this point Shinji is releasing more than enough 'killer intent' for the old man to start sweating, but the two women hardly notice a thing about it," Because I have a use for you." Able to keep his composure by just a thread, because like someone was choking the life out him; "hmmm, let me take a guess, since you people have named me this 'Third Child" it's safe to assume that the 'Second' isn't here to use as you so called 'spare' and back us up, so if I refuse to pilot this toy of yours then you'll have the 'First' be launched in this behemoth while she's in critical condition with the a good possibility of dying during the battle." During the time he was talking to the group he notice a low chakra signature coming closer and then stopping at the door. Now with a shinobi of his experience he can only guess how much of condition she's in considering how low her chakra is. "I'll make you a deal you bring the 'First' in here now and I'll pilot little now go and get good doctor." During the making of the deal he turns his gaze to the doctor and gives her a sort happy tone when he talks to her. She looks toward her commander only to get a nod from him and then goes to get her, during this the angel is about to renew its attack on the city.

When Shinji then see the 'First Child' he's surprised to see that it's the same girl he saw in the middle of the street before he saw the angel's first attack, but he just as soon replaces that feeling with a look sorrow. He then starts his examining of the girls body, when he finishes he then sees that he'll to use one of many original ninjutsu techniques he came up with in the shadow," Don't worry you'll be fine in a few moments," saying this while trying to give her the best of his good spirit and smile that he learned from his foster mother to assure patient that everything will be fine. He then goes through a series of hand seals that confuses the people in front of him, wondering as to why the boy is doing such, but then their answer are met when the boy's hand start to give a sort an eerie, but soothing looking glow," NINJA ART: ANGELS'S HEALING GRACE." He then slowly touched the girl's stomach and upon contact the girl's body starts to glow, soon after an explosion of blinding light fills the entire room. Everyone shields the eyes from this light, soon after the light fades and are met with something couldn't believe. The girl known as Rei is standing on her own two feet look straight into the boy's eyes and look completely healed, while having all the bandages she had before dangling from their previous locations on her body. But she then catches her train of thought of what she's doing and looks away with a slight bit of pink on her cheeks. For some reason unknown Rei, she embarrassed at what she was doing previously and she found that to be particularly odd to her, not something about herself bugged and made a decision to find to find out what was wrong with.

When the people within the room start to get their jaws off the floor and are about to ask the boy what he did, he cuts them off by answering their unsaid question," It's long story but let me just say it was to my training and that was one of many of original techniques I made up on my own. This particular technique hardly drains the user of his energy while giving the intended target to heal completely, so you be fine now Rei." Shinji gives her a real friendly smile and turning his eyes into upside down U's, thus making the girl blush even more. Everyone within sight of this is dumbfounded, but Gendo pays it no heed at the moment, that Rei 'soulless monotoned voice" Ayanami is blushing to a complete stranger. "Now that 'that's' do…"

The falling of metals in the room; seeing as how the angel is now attacking, cuts off Shinji voice. When one of the metals is heading straight for him and Rei, he readies himself to go into action with a series of hand seals to perform a basic jutsu, but is then cut-off when he feels a chakra surge in the room. The hand of EVA 01 swats away the said objects. Shinji turns his head to look upon the what he had been calling a 'toy' and smiles at it," I think this toy of yours is going to get along great 'father'." He then turns to the women in the room and asks," so, how about you guys set me up in this thing and give instructions on how to pilot it?" with another friendly smile.

Moments later he is sitting in the cockpit of the EVA, calmly waiting for further instructions when the entry plug start to fill up with some sort liquid, but he stays calm seeing as how they went through the trouble of getting him to pilot they wouldn't just kill him and Rei been doing this sort for a while from his guesses. When liquid enters into his mouth to the rest of his body he notices something familiar,' hmmm, this stuff tastes almost exactly like blood, I'm already not liking the sound of that. I'll have to ask where stuff comes from and slowly make my to the truth. As the saying goes for shinobi: a ninja must see through deception. And I aim to find out as much as I can of the dark secrets of this organization,' Shinji thinking this in his thoughts.

To say the least Ritsuko is impressed even more by the boy. What she expected him to do is fling about, holding his breath and then voicing his concerns about the taste of the LCL, but there he is just relaxing in the seat of entry plug, just waiting for furthers orders. "How you holding up in there Shinji?" Misato ask in a concerned voice to which Shinji replies," just fine Misato. Just fine."

Shortly after the EVA starts getting prepped for launch with various people speaking about the preparation, but Shinji tunes them out knowing he wouldn't understand all they were saying and wait to be set to go. While they do this they set up the cockpits configurations, but just the same Shinji tunes it out and waits.

Upon the command deck the bridge bunny Maya Ibuki check the boys sync ratio," doctor the boy's sync ration is at 41.3 percent," " Amazing " says in surprised sound voice. "Harmonics seem to be normal, I see no disturbances; this kid just might pull it off," "let's do it" Misato nods at his and says," Begin launch sequence," to which the people only comply to. The EVA makes its way to the launch pad and this only to serves to get Shinji more ready. "Launch pad clear, all system green, Evangelion ready for launch," Maya reporting to her superiors," understood" Misato speaks then quickly turns to her commander," can we really do this?" "Of course, unless we defeat the angels we have no future." Fuyutski chose at this moment to speak," Ikari, are you absolutely certain." Gendo only smirks at his at this.

"EVA LUANCH" Misato booming out her command to which they obviously comply with.

Right when the Eva lifted off Shinji a yelled from that moment of adrenaline rush," YAAAHHOOOOO," feeling the force of speed only served to at to the rush making it feel like a roller coaster ride to him. When the EVA stops at it destination his view is met with the sight of the demon known as an 'angel'. Shinji looks upon his new foe with determination and excitement, determination to take it down and excitement because of the challenge he'll receive from this fight. Back then he didn't like challenges, but since arriving in the shadow dimension only changed that completely. With a big smirk creeping upon his face, he gets ready for the battle ahead.

Back in the command Center Misato look upon the battle with worry,' Shinji, don't get yourself killed out there.' These were her thought before the battle commenced.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well guyz that end of chapter 2 thank you for reading so far and thanks for the review. The next chapter will be the start of the battle and other things I probable pop-in, but just wondering what jutsu do you want me to have with Shinji and if you guyz can come up with any made up ones for him that be really appreciated. I'll probably start pairing Shinji with the of the girls later in the chapters after he meets Asuka, but I'll let you guyz start giving advice on who he pairs up with. An with that said and done, see yas.


	3. SHINOBI EVA AND NEW ROOMMATE

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto

SHINOBI EVA AND NEW ROOMMATE

How would someone describe Shinji Uzamaki's life from their own perspective? Would they describe it as Boring, dull, or just plain sucks? Well, if anyone thought any of these things of our young shinobi, there must be something wrong with their eyes and brain. Because the said boy now piloting a giant walking behemoth with the color of a grape, is now facing off with a demon of the same size know as an "angel" sent to wipe out mankind.

"Hey, Shinji, are you ready?" Misato asks, trying to get the boy ready for battle.

"Oh yeah," was the only thing he said

The young man is confident that he can take this opponent down with no problems, considering he obtained information of the angel's attacks patterns and movement.

After he gave that answer, the locks that were holding the EVA were then released. Freeing the EVA and the pilot to do as they see fit.

"Hey, doctor I have a question," sounding serious because there been something that has been bugging him ever since they set him up to pilot the EVA

"Yes?" Ritsuko's voice ringing out from the speaker in the entry plug.

"What is the purpose of these weird and fruity looking hair clips?" The pilot asked in bored tone.

To the doctor he was asking questions to was really starting to wonder if she and this kid would be able to get along at all. Oh sure he has a nice friendly attitude, but he just kept ridiculing everything that were on the subject of EVA's.

"They're called Neural links Shinji. Their purpose is to help you move the EVA with your thoughts while have them on," saying this in an annoyed voice.

"Oh…'snaps fingers' that's it," with the information he just got, he had then quickly come up with an idea. Molding his chakra and then moving it to the 'neural links', by using them as mediums, he then spread out his chakra within the EVA. With Every second he began to feel more in tune with the purple giant, as if becoming one with it.

Back at the command center, the bridge bunny Maya reports," doctor the boy's sync ratio is increasing!"

"What?!" Ritsuko says in a surprise.

"His sync ratio has stopped and is at…huh?! How can that be?? His sync ratio is holding at 99.5(0) percent," the bridge bunny says shocking everyone including her.

"That's close to the EVA's 'BERSERK' state… this is impossible, how can this boy have such control without any prior training," Ritsuko voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room and only the commander smirk that was plastered on his face grows into a more sinister on, thinking how this too works with his so called 'scenario' with only a little alteration.

Back on the battlefield, Shinji gets ready for action, but he knows that fighting in the city will only cause needless destruction and innocent lives lost. With that, he went into action.

"Well, Here goes," immediately the boy rushed the angel, getting hold of its mid section and holding, picking it up off the ground while running to the outskirts of the city.

When Shinji feels that he is at a good distance from the city, he lets go of the angel sending it rushing into the mountainside. When the angel gets back up, although can't very well tell, is infuriated by what his new opponent did to him just then.

Within the command center, the people are following the movements of the battle they watch with great interest. Everyone is impressed by this pilot's abilities, even though he's a newbie, on how he is taking the angel and wait with anticipation on what he does next.

At this moment Shinji reaches into his back pouch and starts to look for something to pull out. Everyone who see this looks with a little anticipation to see if it is something mysterious that might help aid him in this battle. When all of a sudden he pulls out the same manga book he was reading a while before he even got to NERV; Everyone in the command center, except Gendo who resists the urge to do so, face fault at this.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Misato angered by this boy's actions while everyone else is getting the face off the floor.

"Hm? Well to see what happens next in the adventures of 'Ranma ½' of course," Shinji saying this, while having his EVA's hands on it's sides standing like it doesn't have a care in the world. But this is only a ploy; Shinji is doing this to annoy the enemy into foolishly attacking him that he'll easily be able to predict.

This gets the desired affect he wants since the angel charges wildly towards him, annoyed that its new opponent is acting this way in front of it, with it arm flung back to claw him a good one. The EVA kneels down casually making the angels miss its strike, with that the angels extends a pink beam type weapon from it free claw to slash him down. When the angels slashes down on the EVA's position it cocks its head to the side in confusion, seeing as how the purple giant is gone from its previous position.

If you look from a distance, you can see that unit 01 is right behind the angel, kneeling down with it's hands joined together with both hands index and middle fingers extended out. Within this position Shinji Decides to play just one little prank on the angel.

"You should never let an enemy sneak behind you, now take this," with a glint in the EVA's eyes he unleashes the technique.

"Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu," he then rams fingers in their intended position, sending the angel flying with it's non existent eyes bulged out," 1000 years of death." Shinji yelling out the last part of the familiar and ridiculous technique.

The people in the command center are speechless at what the new pilot just did to the angel.

Misato, knowing what the boy did, just had to ask what the pilot did do to confirm it," did he just.."

"Ram the EVA's fingers right up the angel's ass? Yes, he did Misato," Ritsuko cutting off the captain's question within an annoyed voice.

"SHINJI, GET SERIOUS WITH THIS BATTLE DAMMIT," Misato yelling at the pilot for being so ridiculous.

"Alright, Alright, I will. Jeez, party pooper," Shinji trying to calm down the captain while whispering the last part of his sayings. After saying this he quickly gets his attention back on the battle at hand.

"Now that we had our little fun mister angel, it's time we end this. Here and now," He then has his EVA go into a series of hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Hell's Binding Chains," yelling this out then quickly digging the EVA's hands deep into the earth, with the area around the ground of the entered hands glowing with a sort of unholy glow.

At first for a few seconds nothing happened, but then a rumble started to occur. Then up from the ground area around the angel, sprang dark spiked chains with cuffs that had spikes on the inside. The said chains shot toward the angels wrapping themselves around the legs, arms and torso while the cuffs get the ankles and wrists of the angel. The angel struggles as much as it can, but to no avail can it rip the painful chains. Each time it tried to do so it damaged more. With that it had the idea of blasting the one responsible that got it in its position. It then charges up for a blast, but for some strange reason instead of it building up energy, it feels likes it being drained away.

'Hmph, good thing I used that jutsu. I could tell from the chakra it was building up, it would be some kind mid-range blast. 'Ninja Art: Hell's Binding Chains' not only bind and damage the target gradually, it also drains them of their chakra, but if target tries to gather up more chakra for any sort of technique, the jutsu takes away all that built up chakra and only leaves the target more weaker than it was before. Its not going anywhere. Now what should I finish it off with, hmmm?' Shinji thinks this then turns to think more on what jutsu he could use to finish off his opponent.

About half a minute later the young shinobi decides on using one of his true father's favorite techniques. He then cocks the EVA's right hand to its side, building up chakra into the hand. The wind in the area around the forest area starts to pick up slowly, until the forest area starts to look like it's in a raging storm; when he finishes building chakra into the EVA's hand, there in the palm of the purple giant is a swirling ball of blue chakra.

"Here I go," with that said Shinji then rushes once again towards his opponent. The angel struggles with as much might as it can to break free.

When Shinji gets close of enough to be in reach, he pushes the ball of giant chakra into the blood red orb of the angel and yells," RASENGEN."

The area booms into great winds, forest tress almost looking like they'll be torn of from their positions and cloud being pushed apart from the area. The ball of chakra drills into this blood read orb, thus shredding it into pieces. When the winds die down, the area that once held the angels orb is completely gone, replaced with a gaping whole in that area. The lifeless angel this falls back into the forest grounds.

"And that it why you don't mess with Shinji 'Oni of the Shadows' Uzamaki," the young pilot proudly announces which falls on deaf ears for except one Gendo Ikari, who yet takes note of that but just as well doesn't care as he'll have the doctor or Rei ask him why he said that.

The people in the command center have their jaws are on the floor, thinking back on to what happened in the last moments of the battle. What the saw were giant, painful looking chains latch onto the angel and then the EVA rammed some sort of giant ball of energy into the core of the angel, thus killing it instantly.

"NERV head quarters I'm coming back," Shinji announces which gets the people out of their thoughts on what back to the tasks at hand.

"Roger, job well done Shinji," Misato in a proud tone on how he took out the angel.

"Why thank you Misato and 'father' we'll talk later about my pay for working for you." The young shinobi pilot says in happy way, but then turns it to a cold one when he talks to his 'dad'.

"You will be payed as much as the Doctor Ritsuko is being payed, and I think that should be enough for you, Third Child," Gendo says in a monotone voice while in his trademark position

When the young man get out from the entry plug, he feels the affects of the battle and walks out on the catwalk a bit wobbly.

"Shinji, are you alright?" Misato voicing here concerns.

"Yeah, I'm just, uh, just fi…," but Shinji is cut-off as he collapses on the catwalk unconscious.

"SHINJI," Misato yells running toward the young pilot. When she reaches him, she kneels down and puts his head on her lap and turns to the doctor," what's wrong with him Ritsuko?"

The doctor comes up to the boy and examines him. When she is done, she then turns to the captain," it seems like he just fainted from exhaustion, so I think he's fine. But just to be sure let's get him to a hospital bed where we can monitor him."

While the medics get the boy to a hospital room, Shinji starts to have memories of the past; one in particular being his departure from the Shadow Dimension and the farewells from his family and freinds.

_FLASH BACK_

_A twenty-one year old man with an eye patch on his right eye, to which he lost in a battle, stands before his family and freinds at the dinner and contemplates on the message he just received a few nights ago in a dream. This dream was something more considering the voice in this particular dream was that of the guardian of 'The Door of the Shadow Dimension'. The guardian told him that it was time for him to return to his world and fulfill his destiny, but also said that he only had a week left to say his goodbyes to his friends and new family._

_With a heavy sigh," 'cough', could I get everyone's attention please, I have an important announcement to make."_

_Everyone within the room gives the man his attention._

"_What is it son, from that look on your face I cant tell it's not good news," this voice coming from his true father, Naruto Uzumaki the Hokage of Konoha, who looks like he's in his late thirties or early fourties._

"_Yea, come on spill it man, I got better things to do then to listen to your sorry ass, moron," this coming his best friend and rival Kazuma Hyuuga, who was apart of his team, team 7. (Yea, I know cliché, but what the hell, I'm just going with the flow here.) He the same color of eye any Hyuuga has and had dark black spiked hair with casual attire for this occasional outing with his teammates family. He is also the son of Neji and Tenten who are out on a mission_

"_Kazuma, stop being rude and let him speak, god I swear, you can be such an asshole sometimes," this voice coming from his other teammate. Her name is Akane Haruno, she was a beautiful woman with bright green eyes and blue short hair that stopped to the middle of her neck, she to just had something casual on as well. Her parents are Sakura and Lee, to which Sakura is busy at the hospital and Lee out training and increasing to what he calls his 'Burning Youth'._

"_Hey, I can't help it if his speeches put me to sleep, I mean come on" Kazuma replies annoyed._

"_Well if you acted like the Hyuuga you should be then we wouldn't be having this sort of conversation," Akane replies back even more annoyed._

"_Hey, I choose to be this way because the rest of my family, except my dad, are a bunch pricks who act like they have something up their ass all the time," saying this in an angered voice_

"_That still doesn't give you the excuse to…" she tries her best to when this verbal fight, but is cut off by another voice._

"_Ahem, Kazuma, Akane, would please save this for later our son Shinji has some urgent news," that voice being that of Shinji's foster mother Hinata Uzumaki, who is the assistant doctor of Sakura and has a day off on this day to spend her time with her family._

"_Yes auntie Hinata," both Kazuma and Akane saying this in a defeated tone._

"_Now as I was about to say before I was interrupted and to answer your question dad, no it's not good new. Remember when you met me at the hospital when I was six and how it told about what had happened to me before we met?" The seasoned shinobi asks his leader and father._

"_Yea, I do but what does that have to with anything," confused by why his son had brought that up._

"_Well, I just got in 'contact' with the guardian a couple of nights, saying that I leave in about five days. So I just wanted to say that before its too late," saying this in a sad tone._

_This shocked everyone because he had told everyone that he trusted about what had happened to him as a kid and how he came to this world, some thought he was just playing around with them, but the look on his face at those time told them otherwise. This also made them sad seeing as how he became something irreplaceable in their and the thought of him leaving was heartbreaking._

_Shinji's foster parent then got out their seats and gave him good hug along with Akane while he just got a best friend shake from Kazuma._

_Two days before his departure back to his world, he then called in by his by father for an important, but that was all he was told and wondered why his dad was not telling him everything through the messenger. Thinking it was a highly important mission, he made it there as fast as he could. When he opens the door to his dad's office, he is greeted with fatherly smile._

"_Ah, Shinji, good to see you my boy," this confuses Shinji yet again as to why his father is acting like this._

"_Uh, Lord Hokage, what is it that you ask of me now? And why are you so happy?" to which his dad turns his smile to his trade mark foxy grin._

"_Well to answer you questions in order, nothing much and because I have a going away present for you." Which Shinji just cocks his head to the side with a confused look on his face._

"_What do you mean by that dad?" Shinji asks while still being confused._

"_Well to put it bluntly, I'm giving my eye, but not regular one of course that would be wasted on you. No, no, I'm going to give you my 'brother's' eye that in my right eye socket." Now this truly shocked the seasoned shinobi._

"_What?! But dad that's you're Sharingan eye, I can't except tha…" before he could finish his sentence, his dad cut him off._

"_No, I am giving to you because now at this time you need all the power you'll get before you return to you original dimension and this eye was passed on to me from the one person that I considered another part of my family, so since you have an usable right eye and I consider you my son, I am giving it to you. Besides don't you think it'll be less strange if you have two eye and a scar than one eye and a scar over an unusable one." Shinji 'true' father reasoning with him at that moment._

"_Now tomorrow, at 5 o'clock p.m. will be the appointed eye operation, I trust you'll be there on time my son," his father getting up and putting his hand on his shoulder," look son, this is my decision and gift, so please accept and go with my best regards."_

_His body starts to shake and his eyes start to their tears," thank you father, don't I'll make good use of it and make you proud when I go there," at the moment he gives his father a good hug._

_The operation went without a hitch and the eye was safely place in his right eye socket. For the rest of the day we said his final goodbyes to his friends and teammates, getting heartfelt hugs from the females and get good shakes from the males._

_When he got home he also gave his goodbyes to his foster father and mother," mom, dad, I can't think you enough for taking me in and making me into the person, so I promise that someday, somehow I'll come back and become Hokage myself to protect those precious to me."_

"_I'm glad you made that decision son, because that you should be the next in line to become and you only just confirmed my suspicions," his father said._

"_I too am glad that you have such devotion to us but don't forget that you have a dimension to save from destruction that forget your task by just trying to find way back here," his mother give him a fair warning._

"_I won't, don't worry," Shinji giving assuring his mother that he'll do just that._

_For the rest of the night they talked over what anything they could to past the time, but right when it hit midnight Shinji heard the guardians voice," my child, it is time for you to fulfill you destiny and come back to your dimension."_

"_Okay, well mom, dad, its time. I'll be back like I said and become Hokage, believe it," Shinji saying this before he left while a portal behind him opened, shocking his mom and dad, but they turn back to their son who is about to leave._

"_Oh, I believe it and give em' hell son, the only way an Uzamaki can," only giving his father a nod and his own foxy grin, he then turns to his foster mother._

"_Be well and if you can bring me a daughter-in-law," Hinata giving her son a wink and a little grin of her face._

"_M-MOM," getting red in the face._

"'_Giggle', your still cute when you get in embarrassed, but really be safe and come back home in piece," With that said both parent give him one final hug before left._

"_I will, mom, dad," he then gets out of the hug and then get all his necessary ninja equipment that he got from all his sensei's and father, he then starts walking towards the portal. But before he took his final step into the portal he turns his head slightly towards them on more time," well see ya when I get back."_

_And with that he stepped through leaving the shadow dimension behind. Shortly after he left, Hinata drops onto her knees crying while he husband tries to console her by saying that he'll keep his word that he'll come back some day._

_Back with Shinji, he seemingly comes out of the portal unscathed, which surprises him, because last time he hardly survive the trip to shadow the dimension. But he shrugs it off thinking because he had built his body to withstand most fatal injuries. That's when he noticed his body felt different somehow since he started to think about his body condition._

_When he got to lake he was surprised beyond belief, because now he looked like he was in his early teens," what the hell happened to me?"_

_The guardian then chose this moment to speak," Well my child, let's just say that time flow differently in both dimensions."_

"_What you mean?" asking still surprised by this predicament._

"_What I mean is time flows faster in the Shadow Dimension, so while you were there, your body here, now is that of a thirteen year old," explaining what had happened._

"_Oh, so what do I do now?" Shinji asking the voice that knew of his destiny._

"_Well I suggest you get in contact with the guardian that your biological father left you with and wait for him to give you message, and with that the rest is up to you my child," giving this new thirteen year old shinobi his answer._

"_Okay, just one question before I go…will I be able to go back?" this question was really important to him seeing as how he had a good life going on back in the Shadow dimension, even though he was on constant missions and battles he still considered it a good life._

"_When you fulfill your destiny, I shall grant you that wish," with this Shinji relaxed and got a big smile on his face._

"_Thank you guardian, I won't you down and with a reward such as that how can I refuse?" With that he sped off to find the other guardian and to fulfill his destiny._

_END FLASH BACK_

Now out of his trip down memory lane, he then wakes up into consciousness and takes in his surrounding. He Notices a completely room with only the necessary equipment in the room. He finds out that it's a hospital room seeing as how he has seen many hospital rooms with his foster mother. Plus the room just gives off the feeling, minus the bed, which was almost uncomfortable lay on.

'Man, I wonder why only Konoha's hospital are the only soft, comfortable beds I've had the pleasure of sleeping in.' thinking back on the memories he just had, he starts to wish he was there now. Training with his team, doing mission, the funny antics that would happen between with his other friends he grew, but he got back on the task at hand, because he gave his word to his other mother, Hinata, that he would not let such cloud his thinking and important tasks.

During his time in the hospital, we are brought into a mysterious room with a group of men discussing over the previous battle that occurred between the angel and unit 01.

"So the angels have finally return, it's rather sudden" one man starts off.

"It's the same as 15 years ago, that's way with disaster they come without warning.

"On the positive side, our previous investments don't seem such waste after all."

"Well you can't be to sure about that yet, if it doesn't pay off it's still a waste."

"Correct, now that news of the angels has become common knowledge. NERV must take steps to control how information received by the media is shown to the general public."

"You may be rest assured that this is taken care of, don't worry." With Gendo saying this we see that he covered up what had happened during the angels first.

"Man the public anything won't, so I guess that means were giving the usual cover-ups, huh?" Misato says, watching the TV on what cover they got while have a bite to eat in the hospital Shinji is in with Ritsuko.

"Well at least the P.R. people happy with this, they got something to do" the doctor saying this in mocked happy tone while taking a sip of coffee.

"You know we're being pretty casual about it"

"Well after what we saw last night, I hardly know what to think now." Looking down at the coffee seeing her reflection.

"Hmm, you got me there Rits." Still wondering what could have made Shinji collapse like that seeing as how the angel didn't even touch him during the battle.

Back in with mysterious group of men except one familiar mug we all know and hate. (I'm not gonna even bother sayin theses guyz lines again) the men in the room are questioning Gendo on all the payment, manpower and money he wasting on the development on the EVA project and tell him the 'Human Instrumentality' project should be his top priority. They see that not even the angels should not hinder this said project and may have to consider the budget

Back to our twenty-one turn fourteen year old shinobi back in his attire that was set aside on the bed he was laying in, he wander the halls of the hospital only to be met by the young woman he had healed before the battle.

"Oh, Hey how feeling Rei?" once again give her a friendly to which makes blush only little.

"Uh, I am feeling acceptably well." Saying while casting her head down to avert his gaze.

"Well that's good, so what're doing here Rei?" Saying this in a caring voice.

"I've just come to see how your condition is pilot Ikari, that's all," still trying to avert his eyes that she considered gentleness, caring, and wisdom.

To which seemed odd to her that, because she had seen such eye on older men, like the commander, but here was a boy her age and giving off that same kind of feeling. Seeing the battle along with people at the command center last night only seemed some of her suspicion about the boy. His tactics, the way he talks, and the way he holds himself only seems to draw her more close to the boy. But like the captain and doctor, she wondered why he had suddenly collapsed upon exiting the EVA.

"What was that made you lose consciousness upon disembarking your pilot Ikari?" Shinji winced every time she called him Ikari.

"Well, first things first could you please just do me a favor and not call me Ikari along with the pilot part, I've forsaken that name for quite a long time. So please just call me Shinji and if need a full name it's Shinji Uzamaki," he said his real name proudly.

Usually she would ignore such request, but with him it only compelled to do as he requested," Affirmative pil… Shinji, now you could you please answer the previous question?"

Shinji pondered upon what happened before he fainted," hmmm, well I'd have to say the reason I fainted was because of chakra exhaustion. Man I should have taken it slower using my chakra I guess I put too much of it in my EVA while also doing high-class jutsus. I need to start training within the EVA in order know what output of chakra I should give off next time in battle. Hmm, this could turn out to increase my chakra control."

To which Rei cocked her head in confusion," Chakra? Jutsu? I do not understand these terms you are using Shinji, please explain," the young woman wanting to know what he meant by his words.

"Ah, well sorry I forgot where I was for a moment and thought was I still where people knew what I meant, so I'll take it slow with you and explain about chakra first. Chakra can best be described as power or energy a ninja needs in order to perform techniques. It is probably the most important element in fighting for ninjas. Chakra consists of two main parts, the body energy and spiritual energy. Body energy can be tapped into from the cells in your body. The faster your cells move around in your body the more energy you have. Body energy provides strength for a ninja's mind. Spiritual energy is usually acquired from certain experiences in training or battle. Spiritual energy can be best described as an adrenaline rush or extra burst of energy. This may come in handy when a ninja is very tired and worn out and just you haven't figured it out already I'm ninja, now onto explaining about jutsus." While explaining this they take a seat in the hall with Rei listening intently at all the information she is receiving when he continues on.

"Controlling chakra during battle is one of the most important aspects in fighting. Another important part is to being able to build chakra to perform techniques. Building chakra is essential if you want to perform Genjutsu and Ninjutsu techniques correctly. Stamina also plays a big part in this. In order to create chakra you must convert it from stamina. When you perform techniques you not only release chakra but also stamina. Being unable to control your chakra can end up being deadly. If you release too small of an amount, the technique you tried to perform will fail. If you use too much chakra you may end up severely hurting or killing yourself. A ninja must have a certain amount of chakra in their body to live. So does that answer your question Rei?" With Shinji done explaining, Rei looks up into his eyes and doesn't look away this.

The reason being is how he knows all this off the slight of his signifying that he has a great intellect which attracts her even more," your explanation was very satisfactory Shinji, Thank you."

"Oh, your very welcome Rei. You know what would you say to me training you in the arts of being a shinobi, it can definitely help out with piloting your EVA and you will be able to defend yourself when need arises," this got the young woman to think on it.

"If the commanders see fit, I will do so," this immediately gets Shinji attention quickly.

"My 'father' wouldn't allow you to train if you ask him, from what I can tell the way he treated you thus far, he only sees you as just another to be tossed," Shinji informs her knowing how is 'father' is.

The woman only turns to him and says," I am expandable."

This reaction surprises and confuses him. He starts to think why she would believe such a thing, but then quickly deduces that it was fathers doing. Shinji then thinks on how to deprogram such thoughts in the girls mind and get her to actually care about her own life. If he started by insulting his father and getting to see his way would only get the young woman angry at and start to listen to his 'father' more, but if he took to light she would just shrug it off as something only a fool would and have his advice fall on deaf ears.

With that said he goes into action," I don't know what my 'father' has said to you on such thing as you being expandable, but do really believe everything he says including?"

"…of course," with wavered voice.

"Really? Then why do I see doubt in your eyes? Look, I'm not trying to question your beliefs, but with what your saying about you being expandable seems like a bunch of bull to me, its like your saying that you have no value in this world what so ever. Well guess what, I see the value you have in yourself Rei and I can see that you can become something great if you had the drive if you would just let out and not let anyone control you," Shinji saying this looking deeply into her red eyes.

"But the commanders orders are to be followed at all costs," saying with a little scowl on her face.

"I'm not saying to disregard his orders, I'm saying to take control of your own life and not let others control and tell you what to do. And I can provide help with that if you want, so if you need me come to where I'm gonna live and don't tell the commander about me training you if that is what you also want. The decision is all yours Rei, oh, and next time I'll treat ya to some lunch, okay? See ya," the young shinobi said while leaving her to her thought on what to do next.

When the young man starts to get towards the entrance of the hospital he stopped by the calls of two people, looking back he sees that the captain and doctor are sitting near by having something to eat.

"Hey ladies, whats up?" trying to sound cool for them.

"Nothin much, we were just waiting to see how you were after you collapsed when you got out your EVA, what happened right there any way?" Misato asks to which Shinji explained once again about the ways of a shinobi chakra system and it effects.

When he was done explaining he saw the doctor listening carefully to what he was saying, while the captain was swirly-eyed from all the information," well any other questions?"

"Well where did you learn all this anyway Shinji?" Ritsuko didn't know any place in the world with such information and abilities, even for the assassins you meet in this world probably couldn't what Shinji could.

"Uh-uuuh, a ninja never reveals his secrets until its time to strike?" making himself tight lipped on where he learned all this, besides who would believe he went to another and grew up older to become best shinobi since his true father.

"Well I guess that explains the get-up you have on right now, but whats up with the head band on your arm with the symbol on it?" Misato finally getting her brain back in gear, still a little skeptical about the boy being a shinobi.

"Oh, well it signifies that I'm a ninja where I came from," know that he went divulge any more than that, the doctor asked the next question which was also on the captain's mind.

"What happened that gave such a scar over right eye? Judging by the way the scar's cut looks like, it your right should be dead but I don't see that sort of look in that eye. Can you see from it?" The boy started to think back on the incident.

"Hmm, well let's just that it was lost during an important I was carrying out for an important and that all I'm gonna say," once again not wanting to divulge any more information then he should.

"Well what about when you name you self 'Shinji 'Oni of the Shadows' Uzumaki', what was that all about?" the captain asking about when he had claimed his victory over the angel.

"Well the title is what I earned from my enemies after being so ruthless in the shadows while giving their screams when I killed," the two started to back up a bit, not doubting that he might've actually killed someone.

"And the last name is a name I replaced over my original one for someone I truly consider a father than that of the 'commander' but like anything else, you'll have to earn my trust to learn more about that," the shinobi not try as much to cover up that part because wanted his 'father' to hear him forsaken him the same he did to him and to honor his true father.

"Well you'll have to trust one of us to tell the rest," Ritsuko wanting to learn more about where a human can learn to do such abilities.

"Well when I feel I can trust someone here I'll give them a story as to why I'm able to do such things. But my trust is hard to earn and if try to deceive me on anything trust me, I'll know, I'm a ninja for crying out loud," and with that left to find out where he was going to live.

Out in the city we see that the NERV staff members are hard at work, doing construction on the city for to put the chords that give the EVA its power with going out of commission.

We see that the two women have arrived at that construction trying to see if everything is under control," well if this city, the EVA, and Shinji's abilities, we should be able to pull through this."

"I can't help but agree with you there Misato, I mean after what we saw last night I have a feeling that was just the tip of the iceberg of I our new young pilots abilities," the doctor saying this.

"I wonder what else he can do?" Misato trying to imagine what our young shinobi can do.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we, well I gotta got, see ya," and with that the doctor left to what tasks she had that day.

"Right, see ya Rits," waving good bye to the doctor, after that see went off to where the young pilot would be staying.

"They don't want to live together, are serious? Wait a minute don't answer, that was stupid question," Ritsuko talking to Fuyutski about where the 'Third Child' will live.

"Well if they did live together, I doubt we'd see the commander again so in a way it's safety precaution for the commander," Fuyutski thinking if something like that happened would be a good bad thing.

"Well we all certainly don't want that now do we," the doctor saying this in a mocking tone.

Back with our beautiful reckless driver, she finds out where the kid is going to live," what? He's going to be living by himself."

"That right he'll living on the sixth block beyond this one, is that alright with you?" the man you set him up to his living arrangements.

"Eh, I'll manage," Shinji not caring on where he's going to live while reading his manga.

"Uh, Shinji are you sure you're fine with that?" concerned that the kid would feel lonesome with out some to live with him.

"Eh, it's nothing major, so cool with it," but the captain was still concerned.

"YOU'RE GONNA DO WHAT?!" The doctor not believing what she is hearing.

"You heard me I said I'll be taking Shinji home to live at my place, okay? It's all been approved and don't worry, I'm not gonna be making any passes at him," the purple head trying to reason with the fake blonde, then going into a playful manner.

"Well it's not that I'm worried about what you're gonna do to him, it's more like I'm more worried what he's gonna do to you if you get on his nerves to much," the doctor giving her friend fair warning about the young boy.

"Eep, hehehe, yea well I'll make sure not to tease him too bad, ehehehehe," getting nervous now that she just thought of that.

"Make sure that you do so, well alright, bye Misato," the doctor giving her on last warning.

"See ya Rits," the purple getting her composure back turns to her roommate," well ready to go."

"You sure about this Misato, I mean I can take care myself and you don't need to worry about me," the boy seeing if she was sure about.

"Oh, it's fine, now come on let's get something for the little welcoming party we'll have for you moving into my apartment," And so they drove off to some stores to get food for their little party.

What they got some home diner food, but the rest of the cart was filled with beer. During this Shinji told Misato he would go to the electronics section of the store and that he'd be right. What Shinji got was an MP3 player, headsets, and some music. (This Shinji will not be having any of those orchestra music CDs, he'll have some like rock, rap, and other things, except country.)

With them done at the store, they drove off Misato's apartment," I hope you don't mind if we make a stop on the way," The purple head wanting to show the young boy something.

"Hm, where at?" Shinji wanting to know what she's up to this time.

"Oh, just this really cool place," and with that she drove off to her new destination.

When they arrive at their destination, he is somewhere at a cliff with railing at the end of it. From this cliff shows an far view of Tokyo-3," Man, it looks so empty from up here it's kinda depressing here, this is what you consider cool."

"Just wait for it, it's almost time," he was about to ask what she meant, when the sound of sirens are blown off in the distance. Seemingly from out of the ground, building rise slowly from it, filling up the once void area of Tokyo-3.

"Wow, that is cool," taking in the process of how this is happening, the captain feels happy that she lift the boys spirits herself.

"This city is a fortress, designed to protect us from the angels. This is Tokyo-3, this is our city," the beauty informing the boy of why this city is like this.

"Hm, well it's got more assurance to be safe now. Since I'm here now, you guys have nothing about," saying with true confidents that he'll be able to defeat the coming angels.

"Hmph, well don't let it go to your head, okay," the captain saying this in happy tone.

"Oh, don't worry, I know when to be careful when the time comes. Now lets get going to that apartment of yours," with that they want off to the apartment.

Now that they've arrived at the apartment that Misato lives in, they walk towards her apartment door," well, your things ought to already of been delivered here Shinji, I've just moved myself just so you know. Well, come on in."

"Thanks Misato for you hospitality, I'm really thankful to have met you," the young shinobi giving the beauty his thanks.

"Ah, flattery will get you everywhere and also… welcome home Shinji," the purple head welcoming the young man into apartment.

"Thank you," Shinji saying his thanks one more time.

"Um, just fair warnings the place is just a little bit messy since I got here, uh, but go ahead and make yourself at home," the captain nervously says this.

"You call this a 'little' messy, my god it looks like a typhoon of trash came through," the shinobi saying this shocked at what he saw in the apartment.

The place was filled with trash everywhere. Trash bags not taken out, cans stacked up against each other, magazines laid across the floor, and various clothes flung about on the couch, table and other areas and some others things as well.

She pops head from a door down the hall," oh could you put the grocery in the fridge please."

"Uh, sure thing Misato," he then proceeds over to the fridge which contains on bag of ice, a little bit of snack, and close to about fifty gallons beer.

"hmm, for her to be living like this must mean she's really hurtin inside. I've seen this kind of lifestyle to many times," he remember how some shinobi he got acquainted with, drinking so much alcohol to just forget something painful and she seems to be doing about the same thing.

'I'll just have to some how gain her trust myself to see why she feeling like this, but I'll do that some other time after we've had our so called little welcoming party,' the boy thinking this, but then notices another fridge which striked him as odd as how she already has one fridge, jus why would she need another.

"Yo Misato, what in the other fridge over here?" Yelling out his question to the woman dressing up in her skimpy PJs.

"Oh, don't mind that, he's probably still just sleeping," yelling back her answer to the boy, finishing dressing up.

"Sleeping?" Confusing the boy as to who or what would be sleeping in a fridge.

When they settle down at the table, various TV dinners a scattered across the table.

"All right, let's dig in," the purple head saying this with much enthusiasm.

"Uh, yeah," not really joining in her mood when they could have better food.

Misato at that point pops open one of her many cans of beer and takes all it content to the head," WOOOOHOOOO, YEAH, now that is some good stuff 'burp', yea know life just doesn't get any better than this."

"Right, um, Misato don't you ever cook for yourself. I mean not that I have anything against instant food, but don't you think this much is a little excessive?" This seemed to hit a nerve.

"WHAT?! Are you getting picky with me?" Jumping from her seat getting into the boy's face to which he doesn't flinch.

"I don't know why you're getting upset, but if you don't know how to cook then all you have to do is say so," looking at her straight in the eyes," and if you want I can teach you, the people I live with previously said that I was jus as much a great cook as much as a shinobi."

This got her back in her seat and got her excited," really Shinji you can do that for me?"

"Really, but only one condition, you stop drinking for at least a year," this got the captain scared for a bit, but the temptation of learning to make something edible for herself rather wasting a whole bunch of money on instant food, tempted her to agree with the terms.

"Eh, alright Shinji, deal. When should we start this and getting you to teach me to cook," wanting to savor the taste of the cold beers she has.

"We'll start the deal tomorrow and with me teaching you on how to cook when you've got some free time," setting the terms of the agreement, he's happy that he got the woman in front of him to quit for a little bit at least.

"Well with that said, let's eat what we have now, okay?" And so they ate their food without any further delays.

After they were done eating they started to separate chores among the house by doing rock-paper-scissors. They both got a fair amount of chores to do, both of them doing half of them," man, how'd you get so good at doing rock-paper-scissors? I usually when with the luck I have."

"We'll one of my sensei that I had would play it with me to pass the time along with his rival and friend," Shinji remembering once how his two senseis would go at it in that game sometimes which lead him to playing it with them sometimes.

"I see, well I guess what's fair is fair, can't argue with that," Misato saying this in a chipper voice.

"Well anyways, this is you new home now so feel free to take advantage of anything in this house, except for me of course," saying this with a wink and lecherous smile.

"M-MISATO," embarrassed that she would even think that he would do such a thing to her.

"Hahahahaha, man that look on you face is priceless and so cute, I was beginning to wonder if you could get embarrassed at all," the purple head laughing at the boy's mood, only to a grunt from the boy.

"Eh, whatever, anyways since this is my new home you wouldn't mind if I take a nice hot shower would you, I need to get the smell of that liquid from the entry plug off me," when pulled up his arm to his nose, he got a disgusted look on his face from smelling the familiar of blood.

"Oh, yeah sure go on and take that shower. It's down the hall on the right," giving the young shinobi directions to the shower.

When he gets inside he is met with lingerie hanging off on the ceiling, but he pays no mind and so proceeds to unclothe himself and gets ready to a nice long shower. When he opens the door he's is met with what he thought wouldn't see in this part of the world. There standing in front of him was a penguin drying off from his recent bath,' hmm, I guess this is Misato's pet. Well better get on good terms with the little guy.'

With that he kneels down to the penguins eye level," hey whats up, I guess you're my roommate as well. Well I'm you new roommate as of now, the names Shinji Uzamaki," the ninja introducing himself while giving his hand out for the penguin to shake.

The warm-watered penguin raises an eyebrow at this boy, but quickly gets rid of and shakes his hand with his flipper while a quick 'wark' to give him his hellos.

"Well it's nice to meet you to, see ya later," the penguin then leaves the boy to his shower," well I guess it's not going so bad to live after all."

Each time he would take a hot shower, the boy would think upon his memories, both good and bad except most of them were good because he would think of his family and friends,' 'sigh', I really miss them, but I have job to do and nothing will stop me from completing the task, but at least I can have some fun along the way of completing that task, 'chuckle'.'

"I wonder if Rei will take my advice?" Shinji voicing his thoughts out loud, wondering if he got through to the young woman.

At the NERV headquarters Ritsuko and Gendo are discussing some matters at hand," So have you seen Rei, its seems your son has completely healed her, if you must know."

Getting no answer from her commander she continues," you have gone to at least see her haven't you?"

The commander finally speaks his voice," within twenty day, unit 00 should be ready to be reactivated fro cryo stasis," speaking in his monotone voice.

"It must be so hard on these children," the doctor speaking in a sad and sorrowful voice.

"There is no one else who can pilot this EVAs. As long as they survive that is what I'll have them do," Gendo only seeing them as tools to be use and thrown away.

"Without any regards to what they man want?" The fake blonde retorting in a question.

Back at the apartment Shinji lies upon his new bed, listening to his new MP3 player with this music playing 'Story of the Year- Anthem of our Dying Day' and thinks on what's happened so far and is content with the results. He's skillfully took down a demon, made acquaintances with the other 'cute' pilot, got a good days pay income, and got a home with one beautiful women. Like Misato said life doesn't get any better than this. (hey I had to pick at least one song, why not one I like)

When Misato got done with her bath, she was standing in front of Shinji's door. But before she could knock, she heard him," come in."

Not surprised he knew she was there, she opened the door," Shinji, I just gotta tell something. What you did out there was amazing and I hope that can take into comfort that did something brave and noble last night."

"I kinda already knew 'that' Misato, but I didn't do it for those things," replying to the purple head.

"Then why did you pilot it," wondering what could have been to make him pilot the EVA.

"Well I did make a deal, but that's beside the point. I did to protect someone who has become two who have become precious to me here," Shinji saying this with a caring voice.

"Who?" Misato wondering which two people he meant.

"You and Rei have become among those precious to me, and if anything happens I will protect with my life and anyone else who becomes precious to me," this brightens Misato spirits a lot because at first she felt like she was using him to get revenge on the angels.

"Thank you Shinji, well good night" and with that she turns to her bedroom across the hall.

"Good night Misato," Shinji calling out in a cheery voice.

In the Shadow Dimension we journey our gaze to village where the 'sound' once laid and see a group of shinobi gathering in front of their leader.

"Lord Orichi, we are still trying to find a way to the world the 'Oni' left to and are making good progress on inventing a transportation jutsu to arrive in the world he is in." says one of many subordinates under this leader named Orichi.

"Good, now get back to work," and slight of hand the subordinates disappear in a flash," soon Shinji, you will pay for taking my father away from me, and when I find you. Your life will be mine, kukukuku."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** chapter 3 finished, so how did you guyz like the battle good, bad, or just okay, please so I can come up with better battle scenes. I put in the flash back to give people why he was little more mature and how he'll know a lot of jutsu, plus to let people know what was the deal with his right eye. And what do you guyz think about the new enemy I made for Shinji? Also about the pairings just so you know I'm just trying to get Rei out of her shell before Asuka arrives on the scene, so that they'll be some funny cat fight scenes going on if you guyz want. Well with that said, see ya guyz.

ShadowDragonX


	4. THE ‘ONI’ GOING TO SCHOOL

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto

THE 'ONI' GOING TO SCHOOL

About a day ago was the start of Shinji's training on piloting the EVA and also the training his chakra output over the EVA. But right now he is currently going over the basics of the EVA's equipment and systems.

Ritsuko's voice begins going through the EVA's speaker at that moment," good morning Shinji, how are you this morning?"

"I'm feeling great doctor, and I can't wait to start my training today," the young shinobi, who is currently in his plug suit, is psyched to start training his chakra output, plus training always does calm his nerves down just like his father from the Shadow Dimension.

"Glad to hear that, now do you want to get a quick review of the EVA's equipment and power systems?" The doctor asks the young shinobi pilot.

The boy giving her a cheery voice says, " hmmm, sure. Doesn't hurt to be careful about these things, right doctor?"

The doctor starts up the quick review at that moment," no, it sure doesn't. Well let's start the review, normally the EVA runs off electricity provided by an umbilical cable, when in an emergency it can switch to an internal battery with a max time limit of five minutes, this is the best we can come up with an internal power source for the EVA, understand?"

"Yup," giving quick, happy answer.

"Now let's continue off from where we were yesterday, we're now initiating induction mode," Ritsuko quickly get the boy off to his training.

The clock on the internal battery then started, within his hands was a sort assault rifle to which he is training on," alright position the target in the center and squeeze the trigger switch on."

Shinji does as the doctor asks as he aims at a replica of the angel he had skillfully destroyed. But when he gets the target in sight, he pulls the controls back too much and the shots wiz over the dummy's head.

"Whoa, take it easy on the trigger Shinji, now try again," this makes Shinji want to make a suggestion towards the doctor.

"Ugh, this just doesn't feel right to me doctor, if I could make a suggestion, could you somehow make kunias and shurikens for the EVA. I would definitely be more efficient in combat. Also if you could, could you at least change the color scheme of the EVA?" This gets the doctor thinking about what he said, seeing as how he knows more about combat than she does herself and the color scheme of the EVA just doesn't go right with his character.

"Hmm, I'll pass the idea over to the R&D department. And what color would you want your EVA to be Shinji?" this got him to think this over a little.

The young shinobi now making his final decision on the EVA's new color," hmmm, how about the darkest the black you got with blood red trimming?"

"All right, well take care of that after you finish training today, okay?" the doctor giving the boy what he wants.

"Thank you Ritsuko, I really appreciate it," with that he continue his training on the EVA's current weapons and his chakra output on it.

"You know I don't know why he's still here, I would of have thought he would of left after he had done piloting the EVA days ago," the young bridge bunny Maya saying what on her mind.

"Yea, I thought so too. I wonder what's keeping him here, besides the pay of course?" the fake blonde wondering in her thoughts was quickly cut off by the Misato's voice.

"He said that he's staying to protect those precious to him," the purpled head captain saying proudly while watching the boy train with a smile on her face.

The doctor and the bridge bunny both look at her and then to each other, but just shrug it off, just thinking it something just between the two of them.

It's now been two weeks since that day and since Shinji started school the day after. This morning started like any other day," Yo Misato, its morning, come on get up."

The beauty groggingly asks the young man to do her a favor," 'yawn', come on Shinji, please, just let me sleep for right now? I just got back from night duty a while ago and don't have to work until this evening. So, please let me rest okay?"

"Alright, but I still think your wasting a perfectly good morning. Well, I'm off to school, see ya," Shinji goes off to school with some friends he met up with there. (These guyz I'm not gonna even name, their just there for reading purposes. Extras if you gotta be specific.)

Moments later Misato get a call from Ritsuko," uuuhhh, hello… oh, hey Rits, whats up?" asking in a tired voice.

"Nothing much, just checking up on you. So, how are you two getting along?" the doctor wondering if her friend and the young shinobi are having any troubles living together for the pas t two weeks.

"Oh, we're getting along just great Rits, he's really a sweet guy once get to know him a lot better. A real good example of this is the amount of friends calling him on the cell phone I gave him while back. Man I'm telling you Rits I've never seen so many messages on my answering machine when he wouldn't answer his cell and the funny thing is the majority of those calls are from girls, the kids a real chick magnet at his school and the guys look to him to have him hook them up with one of the supposed fan girls," Misato finally waking up and answering cheerfully to the doctor with a tiny giggle at the end.

"Sounds like you two are having fun," the doctored relieved that nothing bad has happened as of yet.

"Well of course, 'yawn' well since you just woke me up, I mind as well go take a bath, I'll talk to you later okay Ritsuko?" the beauty getting ready to start the day.

"Okay Misato, talk to ya later, bye," to which the purple quickly replies.

"Yea, see ya Rits," saying her goodbye in a cheery voice.

At the school Shinji was going to we see a young man with glasses and shorts brown hair name Kensuke Aida, playing with a model battle chopper, while making his own battle noises when he then notices a girl in front of him," Oh, hey class rep, whats going on?"

"I'm wondering, did you deliver the print out I gave you yesterday?" a cute girl with brown hair and two ponytails named Hikari Horaki in her school uniform asks the boy in front of her.

"Uh, well, uh um, there wasn't anyone home over at Touji's place, so I wasn't able to," the battle nerd replies in a nervous voice.

"Mister Aida, aren't you Suzahara's friend? Aren't you just a little worried about him?" the class rep asking the geek, while she to is worried about the other boy's condition.

"Well not really I know he can take car of himsel…" that's when the boy that they were talking about finally comes in through the classroom doors," Touji!"

"Suzahara" the girl saying in an equally surprised voice.

The boy named Touji Suzahara, who is wear a dark windbreaker suit with short trimmed black hair, asks his best buddy some questions," hey, where is everybody? Have they all this disappeared or what?" the boy noticing how almost empty it is in the classroom, save exceptional few in there.

"Well from what I can guess they've all either moved or transferred to another school, hardly anyone wants to stay behind after that monster attack on the city about two weeks ago," the battle nerd informing his best friend.

"Yea, your probably the only one actually enjoying the chance to see a real war," Touji deadpanning his reply.

"Yea, that's true, but speaking of which, where've you been at Touji? Did get involved in the war?" the geek asking the jock what he's been up to.

"'Sigh' no, I was just visiting my sister," having a sorrowful face on him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, your sister was in that car accident a few months back," the boy remembering what Touji told what happen to his sister.

A few months back Touji's little sister was just getting out of school when a drunk driver crashes behind her, upon crashing the car explodes with debris flying out. One of the pieces of debris clips the backing behind her knees, but cutting deeply enough to sever the nerves from the lower parts of the legs; besides that she also got medium-ranged injuries on the upper part of her body, but completely recovered from them now.

"Yea, she's still holding strong. But if only we had the money we could get he limbs replaced and then she could walk again, 'growl', it just pisses me off how that happened, dammit," Touji was at first sad, but then quickly became enraged.

"Well it was something you couldn't predict Touji, but let's change the subject okay? Have you heard the news of the new student that arrived on the day of the battle between a mecha and the monster," Kensuke quickly getting excited over such news.

"What battle and what transfer student?" the jock confused as to what his friend is talking about.

"Well to answer you first question first, just on the same day as the monster, a mecha came from out of the ground and forced the monster into the outskirts of the city. Sources say that this mecha easily took out the monster. And to answer your last question, that guy over there, it seems a bit of coincidence that he happened to come on the day of that particular battle and I got some sneaking suspicions that he's the pilot," Kensuke pointing towards a boy talking intently to the pale blued haired girl.

Ever since Shinji talked on that day at the hospital to Rei, she has been going to him more and more for advice on things, rather than to the commander," Shinji, I would like to ask you if you could train me, if that is acceptable?"

"Hmm, well of course Rei, but just so you know the commander must not know that I'm training you, because if he does know, he'll most likely stop you from taking this training," the young man informing the red-eyed girl in front of him.

Now if you expect her to deny such a request, your wrong. Ever since she started talking to him she has began to feel more and more, while putting on the façade of a soulless-monotoned voiced woman in front of the commander. She now only shows her true self to Shinji.

"Okay, I will do as you say Shinji, so when do we start my training?" with a little feeling in her voice.

"Well when do you have time?" wanting to get started as soon as possible so that he can get closer to the young woman, so that he can fully get her out of her shell.

"Well, I don't have anything to do except go to NERV for the sync tests and go home and wait for the next day," Rei informing him of when she's available, which is all the time.

This surprises Shinji," huh?? Besides those things, you don't do anything else, not even go out to have fun with someone?"

This saddened her a bit," Well no, I don't have anyone to go out and have 'fun' with, besides I wouldn't even know how to have fun."

This saddened Shinji as well to see such a cute girl not even know on how to have fun, or for that matter any friends at all to have fun with," hmm, well just before we go train, I want to treat to you to something and I'll show you the definition of fun, okay?"

This somewhat shocked her, but not that much considering to the persons she's talking to," Sure and Thank you Shinji."

"Ah no problem, anything for a friend," and with this she gives him, for the first time, a warm smile.

From the view of Touji this really surprises him," Um, Kensuke, what's going on here? And is that Rei, the pale silent type, smiling?"

Kensuke looks and is surprised just as well, but not as much as his friend seeing as how those two were always seen talking to each other. Well, when Shinji is not being berated by fan girls to date him and guys trying to get him to hook them up with one of the one of the 'Shinji Fan club' girls.

"Well in order, that's the new guy talking to Rei and yea, she is smiling," Kensuke giving his friend the confirmation he needed. But when he was about to ask Kensuke more about the new guy, the teacher comes into the classroom and with that, class started.

About a more than halfway through class, the teacher that came into the room was giving a lecture about the 'Second Impact' to which people just doze off. It's not that they're being rude or anything, it's just that the teacher gives this lecture every single day, which makes people think he might have some sort of short-term memory loss. While the rest of the class knows this lecture on this historic moment, two people, Shinji and Rei of course, don't really need to listen seeing as how they know that an angel is what caused the 'Second Impact' and had been briefed on the cover-up story.

While Shinji is reading some other manga off the computer, a message pops up on the computer asking,' hey are, you the pilot?'

Shinji gives quick raise of his eyebrow and looks around to see who had sent this message. His gaze lands on two girls in the back of the classroom who just wave back at him.

He then types in his answer on the computer,' yea, I'm the pilot.'

At that moment he pressed the enter key with only as much as second later, the whole class gets up from their seats and go to the young pilot giving him a barrage of questions. But he is not able to answer any of these questions at all seeing as how they're just persisting on one question after next every second; just when he had just about enough of the situation, the bell rings saving him from doing anything rash.

"It seems you having 'fun' with people in class Shinji," Rei giving the boy a questionable tone while taking a bite of a sandwich she is have for lunch.

"Huh? Is that humor I sense in that voice of yours Rei?" While Shinji gives off his own sense of humor while taking a bite of some Dorito's, a little later Touji and his friend Kensuke introduce themselves to him.

"Hey new kid, what's up?" the boy getting closer to the pilot give him a mischevious grin.

"Oh, hi, I'm doing good. I don't believe we've met yet, but Kensuke told me about, but for the sake of our first meeting, the names Shinji, Shinji Uzumaki," giving the boy in the black windbreaker suit his own grin, suspecting what the boy is up to.

"And my name is Touji, Touji Suzuhara and I'm here to give you a sort 'welcoming'," the jock cracking his knuckles at that moment," it's a sort of tradition I do for new students who come to our classroom, just the just guy students if you have to know."

"Hmm, okay man, but I warn you I won't take it laying down," Shinji grin growing even more. Rei just sits there, giving a silent prayer for the jock.

"Alright kid, here I come," Touji quickly rushes the boy with his right hand cocked back to punch him across the face to start his traditional beating. But before the punch can go through, it is caught by the Shinji's hand, quickly getting over the shock of how easily his punch was stopped, he used his free hand to try to punch him again. Then once again Shinji's other hand stops it, again he thinks of a quick action by trying to knee him in the stomach. But Shinji simply flips over the boy before the hit could get him.

'Hmm, he has good stamina and speed, plus he has the intellect to take quick decisions on when his plan of action is stopped. He has the level of beginning gennin, maybe I can persuade him to train with me and Rei, besides Rei needs someone at her level and he'd become a great ninja if he was trained right,' Shinji thinking over the Touji's overall skill.

"I gotta say you have some potential, what might you say that I help become a better fighter and person?" while Shinji was trying to make his proposition, Touji was looking shocked at the him seeing as how he stopped his two punches and knee in just seconds.

If was it anyone else, they would have been down for the count by now, but here was a guy just standing casually in his sight and acting like his punches didn't affect him at all.

Regaining his composure back, he tries to act tough in front of the shinobi," heh, like you can make me into anything kid."

"Very well, it looks like I'll have to show you the difference our skills. So you better be ready Touji," Right when Touji blinked his eyes Shinji was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?! Hey, where'd you go, huh? Hey, did you two see where he went?" the jock looking back at Rei and Kensuke to which they just shook their head, wondering themselves where the boy went.

"Where?" Shinji's voice seemingly coming from nowhere, a hand then shot out from the ground that latched onto Touji's foot," right under you."

Touji's body is then dragged down so far the earth's ground that only his head is above the ground," that was called 'Earth Style: Head Hunter Jutsu', I can teach such techniques if you want? So, what do you say, want to join Rei and me for training on becoming a ninja? You can come too Kensuke if you want?"

The reason he wants Kensuke to join is for three reasons. One: if he's gonna train two people why not three to make a full team, two: if he's gonna make a team, he'll need someone who can do genjutsu and medical ninjutsu when the team is in a bind, and three: he would just feel bad if he left a friend out who just witnessed what he did and is a battle enthusiast.

To say the least, both boys are truly shocked at what happened just now and this guy was offering to teach them on how to do such things.

"Are you serious?" both boys ask at the same time.

"Yes, I am," while he gave this answer he got Touji out of the ground.

There was a bit of a long pause between the two boys. Both Kensuke and Touji looked at each other for a second and then looked at Shinji for a moment. The two of them then kneeled down on their knees and bow their head to the ninja.

"PLEASE TEACH US…SHINJI-SENSEI," both boys saying this in unison and dreaming of what kind of things they could learn to do some pranks, plus being a shinobi is really cool.

"Hehehe, right uh, well we'll start training this weekend because I got some plans with a certain girl this Friday," Shinji give a wink to Rei with a friendly smile, which always got Rei blushing.

"YES SHINJI-SENSEI," the boys once again saying this in unison.

"Guys would you please sto…" but his voice was cut-off by the sound of sirens, signaling that angel has arrived," shit; you guys get to a shelter now. Rei, let's go."

"YES SHINJI-SENSEI," boys saluting to their new sensei and doing what he says while Shinji grabs onto Rei and both disappearing in a puff of smoke, teleporting to NERV. Both boys watched at that for a minute and grew with more anticipation to learn on becoming a shinobi.

In the command center, they people there have caught sight of the angel on their surveillance systems. They quickly get into battle stations and use what they could to slow it down, so that Shinji can get ready to head out.

When Shinji and Rei get to the base, they quickly get to their stations. But before Shinji takes a step into the man's locker room to change into his plug suit, he is stopped by Rei's hand on his arm.

"Shinji, please… be careful," Rei sounding worried for the young pilot of unit 01.

"Heh, don't worry Rei. I won't be defeated by this angel or any other one, so you don't have anything to worry about, okay?" Shinji trying to reassure he that she's worrying over nothing and finishes by giving her a hug.

Rei was a little shocked at what he just did, but quickly returned the gesture and hugs him back. With that they both went their separate ways, Shinji going to get ready to fight and Rei proceeding to the command center to watch the upcoming battle.

In one of the shelters we see our two new trainees getting bored out their minds and wondering about what's going on.

"'Sigh' man, I am bored out of my mind here" Touji voicing his complaints.

"Yea, I know what you mean man. You know, I wonder how Shinji-sensei's battle is going," Kensuke wondering what his new sensei's battles are like when he fights in that mecha.

"Yea, I'm wondering how its going too for our sensei," Touji having the same thoughts on his mind.

"Hey, what you do you say we ditch this place and see the battle personally," Touji quickly catching onto Kensuke's scheme.

"Yea, let's" the jock then turns to the class rep," hey class rep, me and Kensuke gotta take a wiz."

"You should've thought of that before you came in here mister Suzahara," Hikari getting annoyed at the boy.

"Hey, we didn't have time you know," the jock trying to reason with her as soon as possible.

The class rep says in a defeated tone," 'Sigh' whatever, go on and go to the bathroom, but hurry back."

"Yea thanks, we really appreciate it," And with that the two escape from the shelter to see their new sensei's battle.

Back at the command center, the people of NERV are trying to as much as they can to slow down the angel, before the EVA gets into position.

'Hmm, well time to see if this angel will be at least a challenge,' the young pilot hoping he'll be able to have a better challenge than in his last fight against an angel.

Misato's voice then speaks through the entry plug's speaker," hey Shinji, are you ready?"

"Come on Misato, you already know the answer to that question," the young pilot says in a happy voice.

"I know, but I just wanted to make sure," she quickly turned to the people in the command center and yells out a command," LUANCH EVA."

The EVA then shoots out from the launch pad and rides to it's destination.

Up on the ground level, we see the two boys that escaped from the shelter running up a mountainside path to get a good view of the battle. The two then see the monster that was attacking the city. The monster had long and thin dark purple body with crab like legs on it side and in between the supposed head and body was a blood red orb. Their gaze is then turned to a tower that opens up to a purple mecha with a single horn on it.

"Wow, that must be Shinji-sensei's mecha," Kensuke says in an excited voice.

"Yea, I admit it's cool looking, but whats up with the color scheme of it. I mean it looks kinda fruity, I just hope he's made a suggestion on changing the color," Touji wondering who would put such a color on such a huge machine.

Within the EVA, Shinji is trying his best on remembering the training he did with the assault rifle in his hands," alright, take it nice and slow Shinji, and you should be alright," Shinji says to himself.

He then rushes out and tries to shoot the angel, but with a slight of hand he shoot the grounds around the angel, kicking up dust in the air in between him and the angel," shit, I messed up on the pulling the trigger."

From out of the cloud of smoke, long pink type whips come at him at unpredictable speeds. Shinji barely dodges the ribbon-looking whips, relying on experience and instinct at that time. But that doesn't help since he forgot about the umbilical chord that powers the EVA that is then cut into pieces while dodging the relentless attacks the angel is dishing out. Shinji gets rid of the rifle in his hands, seeing as how useless it is at this moment. But for just a quick second of distraction, the angel quickly wraps its whip around the EVA's ankle and hurls it to the spot where our two boys are watching.

The two watch in horror as the purple mecha descends upon them. The EVA barely misses them by a few inches when it lands hard on its back with them in between the EVA's fingers.

Misato's voice rings out in the EVA speakers, asking if the boy is okay. The boy wakes then wakes up from his slight daze" uugggh, dammit, that should not have happened. Oh, now that angels gonna…"

Shinji's gaze is turned at the corner of his eye. He then see his two friends that he had made into his trainees in between the EVA's hands,' WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?! I gotta report this to Misato.'

"Misato we got two civilians out here right now what should I do," but before he could get confirmation on what to do next from the captain, the angel is quickly upon him and attacks.

Shinji gets a hold of the physical beam whips, stopping it from attacking any further. But by just holding the ribbon-like whips, he is damaging the EVA hands and receiving the damage himself.

"Why isn't Shinji-sensei fighting back?" Touji scared and confused as to why his sensei isn't taking any action now.

"He can't because we're here, we're just in the way of the battle," Kensuke quickly informing his friend.

At this time his internal battery is at least going to last for another three minutes or so. Quickly making a decision, the captain makes her decision," Shinji, hurry and let them into the cockpit, once you've done that make a quick retreat. We'll just try again later."

"Roger," Shinji does quickly does what the captain asks," HEY, HURRY UP AND GET IN HERE YOU TWO."

The boys quickly do what there sensei asks, when they enter they quickly complain about the LCL and among other thing, but quickly shut up when the see the look of pain their sensei is going through.

Once Shinji was sure they were inside, he quickly threw the angel by its whips to the bottom of the mountainside they were on. He was about to make a retreat when he quickly thought if that he left now, many innocent lives would be lost if he left now.

"Misato, I'm gonna try something, please understand that I'm only doing this in the best interest of this city and those that I consider precious," Shinji informing the captain about his intentions.

"Now wait a second there mister, you will follow orders. Now do as I say," the purple head trying to get the boy in line.

"Normally I would comply captain. Let me tell you something that I heard from a sensei. Those who don't follow the rules and their orders are consider trash, but those who abandon their comrades and friends are considered lower than trash, and I refuse to do such a thing and leave those that I'm meant to protect," Shinji telling the captain that he'll not be swayed from his actions.

"It's not like its going to matter now, your internal battery is almost up now anyway," Misato informing the boy's time limit. When she takes one last look at the timer, it is counting down from ten seconds. But right when it hits the last second it stops and starts to hear the sound of birds going over the speaker. She then looks back at the battle on the screen.

What everyone sees on the monitor is the EVA having it's left grasping on to its right hands wrist. The right hand itself is exploding with electricity, making a sound of birds chirping about.

"I'll take any punishment after this Misato, don't worry," Shinji insuring her that he'll comply with any she says after this battle.

'Hmm, those weapons that it has are too quick and unpredictable. 'Sigh' it looks like its time to use the Sharingan, it'll definitely help me read the movement of the angel and help dodge the attacks,' Shinji thinking all of this in one second," SHARINGAN," the boy bring forth the power in his right eye.

Both boys look in wonder of their sensei's eye as to why it now looked like that. They both decide to ask a question about it when they've got the chance to.

"HERE I GO," the young shinobi announcing the start of his attack. He then cocks back the right hand holding the wild electricity and rushes with great speed toward the angel.

The angel flings its energy whips about wildly, trying to cut down the purple mecha. But for some reason, the mecha kept dodging each strike while getting closer and closer. At that moment it raised it A.T. field only to be broken through with ease.

Right when Shinji got in range of the angel he struck is hand holding the electricity, easily breaking through the angels A.T. field. When the hand came into contact with the blood red orb he yelled out the name of the technique," CHIDORI."

Unlike the technique he used on the last angel, this one didn't drill; it pierces its enemies. Thus the hand went right through to the angels back with the hand still wildly holding the electricity. A few moments later the electricity died down and also making the EVA shutdown, not have any sort of power of electricity running through it to keep it active.

"'Sigh' so, can you two please not tell anyone about my eye and I will tell you about it when we go training, so can you guys do me this favor?" the young shinobi looking at his two trainees.

The two looked right at him," yes, of course sensei, we won't tell anybody about your eye," Touji saying this while Kensuke just nodded.

Shinji gave a sigh of relief," thanks guys, well we better sit tight for a while. NERV won't be here for at least thirty minutes or so."

The three now just relaxed waiting for the people at NERV to pick them up.

We are now back at the Shadow Dimension within Konoha, currently the Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, is signing papers on some public relations from the villages. He then hears a knock on the door," come in."

Kazuma Hyuuga with Akane Haruno enter the room and bow in front of their leader," Lord Hokage we have just received a report from the mole in Orochi's camp."

"Ah, I see, so what news does our friend have on the son of that snake bastard," Naruto remembering the slimy jerk.

"The mole says that they are making a jutsu that open way to Shinji's world and that they're making good progress with it," Akane choosing to make that part of the report herself.

"Hmm, that's some troubling news. We better prepare a team to infiltrate Orochi's lair and stop him from trying to get to my son's dimension. Who know what he'll do once he gets there, besides try to kill my son," the Hokage telling his decision to the two former teammates of his son.

"We'll gather the necessary people for the mission uncle," Kazuma wanting to stop the mad man from getting anywhere near his best friend and rival.

"See that you do, I trust your judgment on who you pick for this mission," Naruto knowing that these two will do what they can to keep their interdimensional teammate safe from Orochi.

When the two leave, the Hokage looks out the window and starts to think about his son," I will not let that snake bastards son anywhere near get anywhere my son… please be safe in your world Shinji," and with that he turns back to his daily duties.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** well that's the end of chapter 4. I made Touji and Kensuke train with Rei, so that she'll grow to trust others than just one person at a time and I know she's starting get a little out of character but wouldn't you change after awhile around such as this Shinji. And for those who want to know what elemental affinity Shinji has, I've decided to give him an affinity to both lightning and wind, like how Sasuke was both fire and lightning. Well if anything else you want to say, either be about the pairing or my writing (hey, I'm still kind of an amateur, so still take it easy), post them up on the reviews. And with that said, see ya guyz until then.

ShadowDragonX


	5. SHINJI’S LITTLE DATE AND A NEW TEAM

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto.

SHINJI'S LITTLE DATE AND A NEW TEAM

Today was Friday, it was the day Shinji was going to go out with Rei and show her how someone actually has fun. He was in the bathroom combing his hair and getting what clothes he wants for their time together. While he does this, he thinks back at the after math of his last battle and what he asked Ritsuko to do with upgrading the EVA's weaponry.

_FLASH BACK_

_When NERV personal got to the area around the EVA, the first thing they do is eject the entry plug and let out its occupants. The boy's calmly get out and Shinji turns to those who would take him to his cell for the night for disobeying orders. He doesn't resist at all while they put the cuffs on him, but before he goes with them to be brought his cell for the night, he turns to the doctor who was also there._

_"Hey Ritsuko, I don't know if it my place to say at the moment, but I was wondering if you could take that angels weaponry and add it EVA's wrists. I mean, what good would it do if we leave such good weapons behind without using them against the angels in the future. So if you could add them to the EVA, it would be really be appreciated," Shinji trying to give his EVA as much power as possible by stealing enemies weaponry._

_"Well Shinji you haven't exactly betrayed everyone's trust, so I'll see what I can do with transferring the angels weaponry to the EVA," the doctor finding it amusing on thinking about how sweet it would be to use the enemies own weapons against them._

_"Thank you doctor, I hope you're able to do what I asked. Well guys, let's go, there's a cell with my name on it for the rest of the night," and so he goes to receive his punishment._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Shinji only hopes that the doctor is able to get those weapons on the EVA because with such weapons, he could perform some certain jutsus with them.

But he quickly gets back to what he was doing and tries to get finished getting ready for his time with a certain pale blue hair woman. That's about the time when he hears the door bell," hey Misato, could you get that? I'm almost finished in here."

"Sure thing Shinji," The purple head calls back and goes to open the door. When she opens the door, she is met with a surprise as to who is at the door. There in front of her is Rei Ayanami, still in her school uniform.

"Good afternoon captain Katsuragi, how are you? Is Shinji in?" the red eyed woman asking the Misato with a monotone voice.

"Uh, hello Rei, I'm doing fine. Hold on I'll go and get Shinji?" the beauty confused as to why Rei wants Shinji and what exactly she's doing here that would involve him.

"YO SHINJI, YOU'VE GOT A VISITOR," Shinji then pops his head out of the bathroom door with a toothbrush in his mouth and quickly finishes what he was doing to see who it is right now. When sees who it is, he immediately gets a big smile on his face.

"Hey Rei, I didn't expect you here so soon. Well come on in and wait for a sec on the couch okay? I'll be done in a minute," Rei nods to the boy and does what he asks. When she sits on the far side of the couch, Misato sits in front of her in the other seat with a confused look on her face.

"So what are you two gonna be doing, Rei? As far as I know, there are no sync tests today," Misato asks thinking the only thing Rei goes out for is sync tests and that she has come here to retrieve him.

"Shinji has offered to go out with me to show me how to have 'fun' and I accepted," the pale blue hair girl informing the captain as to why she is there.

"Huh??" 'Is she serious? She going out to have fun with Shinji, I didn't think she would even accept such an offer and for her to accept Shinji's offer must mean that Shinji himself is getting her to act more human,' Misato feels proud that the young shinobi is helping the young woman to come out of her shell.

At this moment Shinji chooses to come out in baggy black pants, black addidas with white stripes, a black pressed button shirt over a white T-shirt with black fingerless gloves, with his black clothed ninja head band acting as a belt on his pants.

"Alright Rei, let's get going. We've got a lot of things to do today and so little time to do it in," Shinji then notices her attire and give a questioning look," Rei are those the only clothes you have?"

"Yes, is there a problem? These clothes should sufficient enough for our time together," Rei cocking her head to her side, wondering why it is such a big deal that she have any thing else on than what she wearing now.

"Well that's a drag, hey Misato when you've got the time could take Rei and get her some clothes, right now we've got to go and have some fun," the boy finding it a little sad that her school uniform is her only article of clothing.

"Huh? Oh sure, maybe sometime next week I'll do it," the purple head giving him the answer he wanted.

"Thank Misato. Alright Rei, lets get going, see ya Misato" Shinji then goes and takes Rei's hand and runs out the door, then disappears in a puff of smoke, making their way to their first destination of fun today.

"'Giggle', have fun out there Shinji and I hope you can get Rei out of that shell of hers," Misato then continues what she was doing before Rei came.

When Rei gets her sight back when the teleported see she's that there at Tokyo-3's mall, which is pretty huge if u must know," Shinji, what are we doing here?"

"Well first we're gonna have some fun at this mall's arcade. I think that's a good place to start to have some fun," the both of them enter the mall and proceed to its arcade," hmm, lets see what game should we start with?"

Taking a minute to see what the arcade had, his eyes then land on a DDR machine (Dance Dance Revolution for those who are not gamers)," Oh, here we go, this game should be a good start."

The two then get on the pads and start their time of fun in the arcade. About thirty minutes later the two start to leave to go to their next destination with Rei having sweat coming down her body, while Shinji doesn't a spec of sweat on him.

"So did, you have fun in there at least Rei?" the boy said this while holding a big grin on his face.

"It was most enjoyable, I have to admit that," the girl answers this, regaining her energy back about a couple minutes later.

"Hmm, you know well need to get some clothes for the training trip now that I think about it, come on let's go in here," they went into a sports store that was in the mall. It had everything that was needed for exercise indoors and outdoors. When they were done they had two big bags full of fitness clothes for the outdoors.

"Well let's get a bite to eat at the food court over here and then we'll go on to watch a movie at the theater across the street, alright?" the boy then goes to a deli restaurant," so wants some subways? I'll pay for it." (Hey, they gotta stay fit. What better place to eat without worrying about getting fat then subways, right?

"Sure Shinji and thank you," the two order their sandwiches, Shinji gets your regular meat sandwich while Rei get one for vegetarians.

"So, what do you want to watch at the theater? A horror flick, a comedy, a romance movie, or an action flick," the pale blue haired girl thinks over this for a little.

"Hmm, well how about one that is romance, I hardly know anything of the subject and I would like to learn more about it," Rei really hardly knew anything of love considering she was basically raised by a self-serving cold bastard.

Shinji raises an eyebrow at what she said," huh? How is that possible, I mean don't your parents show you love and I would have thought that you would have had a boyfriend or two in the past considering how cute you look," the boy giving her a smile with a wink at the end.

When she heard this, she got a hurt look on her face," I don't have any parents, I live by myself at my apartment and most people just avoid me. Most likely because of how I act."

Shinji got shocked look on his face, but he quickly changed it into a look of anger. The boy wondering as to what this cute woman had done to live such a life of isolation," well with me here now Rei, that will change and you'll make some good friends you can trust. Trust me, when the training I'm going to have you do is done; you'll be changed into someone you don't even recognize, even if you look at yourself in the mirror."

The red eyed woman than gave the young shinobi a smile," thank you and I hope that I don't betray that trust you have in me."

"No problem, well since we're done eating here let's go see that flick," giving the girl his own smile.

When they arrived at theater, Shinji pays for the tickets and they both go into the assigned movie they were going to watch. Near the end the movie, it was to the part where the main character is dying in the love interests arms, desperately trying to cling to life to live for the woman he loves.

Rei looks at this and feels sadness for the two and wonders how it would feel to have such love on that scale and how unbearably painful it would feel if she had someone like that dying in her arms. She is so focused on the movie that she is interrupted by hand on her shoulder, she then looks and sees that the hand belongs to the man she went to see the movie with.

"Hey, it's alright Rei. Nothing like that is going to happen in real life, I'll make sure of that, okay?" the shinobi seemingly reading the pale blue haired girls mind. The only answer he gets from her was little nod and then the both of them proceed to watch the rest of the movie.

"Well that was entertaining, so how about we go to the park for a nice walk in the night?" the young shinobi giving the girl on last option for the day.

"Hmm, sure Shinji, I'd like that," they both then proceed to a park in between where they both lived.

Taking in the sights of the park at night, they feel at peace and they start to get near the park's lake. The moonlight shines brightly upon the lake's reflection and give off a scene of peace.

"This view, it's beautiful," Rei looking upon the scene with a smile on her face.

"…It sure is," but what he was looking at wasn't the scenery, but the pale blue haired girl. The way her skin was showing faintly in the moonlight, her eyes glistening along with that light, and that radiant smile of hers made all of this make her look like an angel, a real angel.

Rei then looks at the corner of her eyes to see that Shinji wasn't talking about the scenery, but her. She then turns head to look into the young man's eyes deeply and doesn't turn away, both of their faces slowly closing in on each other without neither of them noticing; closer and closer, their lips almost meeting.

But Shinji quickly turns away," uh, I'm sorry about that, how about we turn in for the night?" the boys says in a nervous and embarrassed voice with a blush on his cheeks.

"Um, yes, let us proceed back to our apartments. I will see you tomorrow for the training, bye Shinji," Rei also getting a blush while fidgeting her finger like a certain, once shy, medical nin in the Shadow Dimension.

Taking in a deep breath Shinji looks back at the red eyed woman," well at least let me walk you back to your apartment, okay?"

"Okay," the girl still blushing and fidgeting her fingers.

They then walked back to her apartment. From what Shinji saw of the apartment complex, there wasn't anybody around living in the building. When they got to the door, Rei opened it and it showed that nobody else than her lived there.

"Well, Thank you so much for such a 'fun' day Shinji," the girl looking down still thinking about what they almost had done.

"Um, sure thing. Maybe we can do it again sometime after we're done training?" the boy also looking down while scratching the back of his head.

This got the girl hoping such a thing to happen," I would like that very much Shinji."

The young shinobi finally looking up to the young woman from his nervousness," well, good night Rei."

"Thank you and good night to you to Shinji," quickly thinking of something, Rei does something she would be a befitting farewell for the night.

Before the boy could leave he is surprised at what she does next after she said her farewell, she pecked him on the cheek. A little frozen from this, he doesn't notice that she has already gone into her apartment. The boy finally regaining his senses, about two seconds later, lifts his hand to the cheek she just gave a quick kiss to while a small smile creeps on his face. Now he wasn't frozen by the fact she pecked him, he was frozen because he thought she wouldn't take such a action so early, he then thought of how much good progress he was making with the young woman on coming out of that shell that his father created on her.

When he gets home, he is quickly face to face with his female roommate," soooo, how'd it go? Did you two have a good time and did you get a little lip lock action?" the purple head have a mischievous grin on her face.

The boy gets little flushed at the memory of how he almost kissed the girl," hehehe, yeah we had a good time and no, I didn't kiss her."

'Dammit, why am I getting embararessed like this? Damn teenage hormones, if only I was my original age then I wouldn't look like big red tomato,' Shinji getting irritated with himself on how he's getting so embararessed.

"Well, that face of yours says otherwise," the purple head grin growing bigger, then voices some lecherous thoughts," well, I guess since you two are hitting it off fine. Pretty soon she'll be riding you like pony if you play your cards right, Shinji."

"M-MISATO?!" the boy getting even more embararessed by such thoughts," 'sigh' anyway let's get serious now, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm, whats up Shinji? Is something the matter?" the beauty now giving the boy her full attention.

"No, nothings wrong don't worry. It's just that, me, Rei and two other people are going to be gone for half a year or so for training. Now before you ask, I'm training Rei to become a shinobi like me, so that she'll be a better EVA pilot, and two other people as well that I feel that have potential. But please don't tell the commander or he might stop me from training Rei at all, so please do me a favor and not tell him," the boy hoping his roommate might understand.

"Well how am I gonna even be in contact with you, huh? Can answer that and how are you going to be able to get back here if something happens? Shinji, you and Rei are EVA pilots and we can't have you two disappearing on a moments notice," she to was also trying to reason with the boy.

"Umm Misato, did you forget that I have the cell phone you gave me? And I can teleport right back here at a moments notice with Rei if there is an emergency or anything else that needs the both us or one us," the young shinobi quickly stating the obvious.

Misato got an embararessed look on her face just then," oh yeah, hehehehe, I totally about those things. Well I guess it's alright and I promise I won't tell the commander, but if you screw up, you can bet that I'm going to make sure you don't do such a thing again, got it?" the beauty quickly giving her warnings.

"Got it and thank you Misato. Well I'm hitting the sack tonight, night Misato," the boy turning to go to sleep.

"Sure thing Shinji and good night, hope you some nice hot dreams of your new girlfriend," Misato teasing the boy one more time.

Though he doesn't show the look on his face by turning to the woman, he quickly gets beet red cheeks," 'sigh' yea whatever, I'm going to bed now Misato."

The next morning, Shinji was getting his ninja gear on, his scrolls, weapons and anything else he'll use to teach his new trainees. When he was done, he heard the door bell," alright, this time Misato I'm going to get it."

When he opened the door he saw Touji and Kensuke," Shinji-sensei we're ready to go."

"Have you told your parents something that'll allow you to, I hope you did because I don't want to worry them," the young shinobi kinda forget to have them tell their parents and have them fabricate some sort of a lie for them to go.

Touji quickly giving answer to his sensei," oh, don't worry sensei, we told our parents we were going on a big field trip and Kensuke was the one that fabricated the permission slips for them," (hey, he's a geek who finds out a lot of stuff on the computer about the EVAs, so why wouldn't he be able to fabricate things right?)

"Good, now we'll wait here for Rei. Now come on in, I'll make some breakfast," the two went inside as ordered and wanting to see the place that their sensei lives in. When they get to the table they see one hot ass chick sitting there.

Seemingly annoyed at what she is wearing at the moment, which is hardly anything, the young ninja speaks to the purple head," Misato, get some 'actual' clothes on. These are my new trainees and I will not have them daydreaming about you when I'm training them," the boy hoping they won't get to distracted over the course of their training by this image.

"Hmm, what's wrong with what I have on now? Don't you think it looks good on me Shinji? How about you two, don't think I look pretty in this?" while asking the two new trainees, Misato leans over for them to have a good view of her goods to see. To say the least the boy were trying their best to not have a nosebleed and pass out.

Seeing how as now it's already too late for them not to be thinking about her daily now during training, the boy turns to the kitchen," 'sigh' whatever, do what you want Misato? Touji, Kensuke go ahead and sit down, I'm going to make some breakfast."

Then Shinji remembered something," Hey Misato, if you could; call the school and come up with something to say to them, so that they won't have to worry about us missing any days over there."

"Hmm, okay sure thing Shinji, I'll try to come up with something, okay?" giving the boy what he wants since he's training Rei on becoming a better person and pilot.

"Thanks a bunch Misato, you're real life saver," the young man have a happy tone in his voice.

"No problem kiddo," the purple head giving her own happy voice.

Just about when he was going to finish cooking breakfast, the door bell rang again," Hey Touji, get the door would you?"

"Sure thing sensei," the jock gets up from his seat to answer the door. When he gets there, his eye land on a certain pale blue haired girl," Oh, hey Rei, come on in. We were just about to have breakfast."

"Thank you Mr. Suzahara," the girl says back in her monotone voice.

"Ugh, come on, if we're going to be teammates, the least you can do is call me by my first name, saying 'Mr. Suzahara' makes me feel like an old ass man," the boy said complaining.

"I will only do that when I feel I trust you enough," the red-eyed woman says while going past him like he wasn't there.

"'Sigh' whatever, HEY SHINJI-SENSEI, REI IS HERE," the boy yelling to his sensei about the new arrival in the apartment.

When she gets to the entry way of the kitchen, Shinji speaks to her while cooking," oh, hey Rei, go ahead and have a seat, breakfast will be done soon. And once we're done eating, we'll need to catch a train on over to the place I found to be the perfect training grounds in the mountains."

"Okay Shinji," she says in a smile to the boy and sensei.

When Shinji was done cooking the food, he brought it and placed it onto the table for people to see. The occupants of the table, save one red-eyed woman, were drooling at the mouth at the food Shinji made. (I'm not gonna say what their eating for breakfast, I'll leave it to your imagination to what you think is real good for breakfast.)

Then a question popped up in Touji's mind," hey sensei? How we going to eat in the mountains, because I'm sure that none of us have brought any food supplies for this. Are you going to bring some?"

"No, one of the lessons I'm going to teach is called 'Survival Training', so we'll have to look for food out there in the wilderness," the young shinobi says while taking a sip of his drink. This got everyone worried," this part of the exercise is one of the essential things for a shinobi, but don't worry. Before I give you 'that' training we are going to go over the basics of hunting and looking for what is edible to eat in the forest. Then after your done with the 'Survival Training', we will go over the basics of chakra control and how to perform jutsus. Then after that we will go into the advance parts of the lessons."

The boys, after hearing that they'll learn on how to do jutsus after the 'Survival Training', now have the incentive to pull through while Rei is hoping to spend more time with her sensei to see if they could finish what they had almost done last night.

When they got finished, Shinji took all of their plates and put them in the sink to be washed, by Misato of course since he's leaving now," Alright Misato, were outta here. You know how to contact us, so see you in half year or so if there isn't an emergency."

"Yea sure, now get outta here before I kick you out kid, and while your gone I'll find Rei some nice clothes," Misato then wanted to give on last tease," and don't you two lovebirds do anything naughty."

Shinji got a blush on his face with his eyebrow twitching," 'sigh' whatever Misato, see ya again sometime," the boy said without turning around.

When they got on the train, Shinji started going over the basics of 'Survival Training', of what to pick to eat, to hunt and other things that he'd show them on how to do when they got there. But the one thing they didn't expect to hear was what he would say next," When the 'Survival Training' starts, I am going to leave you guys to fend for yourselves out there."

This got only two of the group to yell out, which was boy part of the group minus their sensei," WHAT?! ARE SERIOUS?!"

While the boys were complaining, the pale blue haired girl was sad that she wouldn't see her sensei," Why are you going to do that?" the young woman said in a sad tone.

"Ah, come on guys, how are you going to learn how to apply the basics of survival if you don't experience it for yourselves. Besides if I'm there, you guys wouldn't be able to learn at all and you guys will be together out there anyways, so you'll have a better chance at surviving. This training exercise will last at least a month or when I feel you guys have had a long enough time on surviving," he saw the looks on their faces, which were two a little scared and one still sad, and wanted to comfort them," anyways I'll be watching from afar to see how you guys do, so I won't be necessarily be leaving you guys out in the cold if there is any sort of extreme danger that you guys can't handle."

That lightened up their spirits moderately, the two boys relieved that they won't be in any serious trouble but are still worried that they have to get food for themselves in the woods. While Rei was smiling that her sensei will be watching her, she then got a determined look on her face, thinking on how she'll show him that she can persevere through, thus getting to impress him.

"WELL DO OUR BEST SENSEI," they all say in unison to Shinji.

"Good because I expect good results from you guys," the young shinobi giving them a smile.

When the train got to their destination, they got off and had their sensei lead them to their temporary living grounds. When they got there, they saw a big open field with trees surrounding the area," stay right here for a second guys."

They did as they were told and watch as their sensei walk of to a tree, what they saw next astounded them. Their sensei did a simple hand movement from the left side of the tree to its right side, hardly touching it. Then at the snap of a finger, the tree fell to the ground, they saw at where it was cut and saw that it had been cut clean. He then proceeded to two other trees, which he did the same to. But the surprise didn't end there, because then he picked up, not dragged, but picked up the trees over to a part of the clearing, acting like the large trees don't weigh anything at all. (He got training from Sakura on how to enhance his strength) He then lined them up and brought his hand high, then brought it down quick with gust of air coming out nowhere. He once again snaps his fingers and the top parts of the trees come off, he then burns the remains with flames coming out if his mouth. (Basic fire jutsu) Once that was done he picked up the newly cut logs that look like cylinders and thrusts them into the ground, making them look like wooden pillars.

"This is where you will be staying and surviving for the next month, and also be learning on how to become a ninja," the group then looks around at where they will be staying

"But before we do anything of the sort, come on over here guys and have a sit in front of me," the young shinobi ordering his pupils which they comply without a word.

"Now I do know all of your names, but for this sake since we'll be a team, it's better that we know more about each other," the group cock their heads to the side at the this with a question mark over their heads.

"What do you mean Shinji…sensei," the pale blue hair girl voicing her new teammate's thoughts to which they both nodded to.

"Well, like introduce yourselves, one at a time though. For example, the things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future and some hobbies," the young shinobi sensei explains to them.

"Well how about you start off sensei? You know, to show us how its done," the jock wanting to know more about his sensei.

"Okay, my original name was Shinji Ikari, but certain things happened and my name now is Shinji Uzumaki. The things I like and hate, hmmm I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, well that's my business and as for my hobbies, I have a lot of those," Shinji showing how it goes to his trainees.

Kensuke turned to his new teammates," well that was kinda pointless, all he really told us was his full name," the two he was talking to only nodded.

"Alright now that I've done that we'll start from right to left from my perspective, alright start," that meaning for the geek to introduce himself.

"Oh, me, well my name is Kensuke Aida. The things I like are seeing battles and military stuff. The thing I hate is when I don't know something that should be told to the public or myself for that matter. My dream for the future is to be mecha pilot like you sensei and my hobbies are hacking and playing war games," the geek giving his information to the group.

"Okay, now onto the next, go on ahead man," the sensei turning his gaze onto the jock.

"Well, My full name is Touji Suzahara. Things I like are playing sports and video games. Thing I hate are those who don't think about their actions without knowing that'll harm innocent people. My dream for the future is to see my little sister walk on her feet once again seeing as how she's crippled from an accident and my hobbies are exercising and hanging out with my friends," the jock end his introduction.

"Nice, now last, but not least our female part of the team," the young man turning to the cute young woman.

"My name is Rei Ayanami. The thing I like is…'looks at Shinji', umm, the things I hate are those who use people without remorse and my dream for the future is…'looks at Shinji'. Uh and my hobbies are having fun and trying to be a better person," the red-eyed woman says finishing her speech, which makes her teammates raise an eyebrow, but quickly shrugging it off thinking its just a girl thing.

Shinji caught onto the pauses and looks in her speech, though he didn't show it, he was quite flattered that the young woman would think of such things of him. But now that the parts of introductions were over, he proceeded with his plans.

"Alright, now that all that is said and done, then let's get started with the lessons on 'Survival Training'," and with that Shinji went over the basics of the training. Just to be sure that they got it down, he stayed with them for at least two days. During the course of the two days, he camped with them testing their knowledge on what is good to eat and what is not at the end of each day, also on what in the forest could be used to heal wounds.

"Alright, now that I see that you guys have the hang of surviving and the knowledge to do so, I'll be going now," the young shinobi informing them of his leaving on the third morning of their training, getting a little worried look on there faces," don't worry guys, I know you can do it and that you'll be able to pull through no problem. Just don't forget what I spoke to each of you about last night."

They all thought back to last night, thinking of what their sensei talked to each of them about.

_FLASH BACK_

_When the group turned in for the night, Shinji had to at least talk to each of them alone for a moment and now seemed like a good time to do so since they were turning in for the night. With that he started with Kensuke._

_All of them had separate tents, so Shinji had no problem," hey Kensuke, I need to talk to you."_

_"Yes sensei," the boy turning to the ninja, stopping from what he was doing._

_"Why would you want to pilot the EVAs," that had been bugging him a bit._

_"Oh is that what they're called, well I want to because they look so cool and exciting, and to also be in such exciting battles," the geek said in a cheery tone._

_"But wouldn't your parents be upset," the boy thinking on how is own foster mother would be crying her eyes out right now at the thought of facing such demons even if he is piloting one of his worlds latest and best weapons in all of history._

_"Well I wouldn't have to worry about my mom because she's, and my dad probably wouldn't even care so in a way I'm kinda like you sensei," this got Shinji a little sad and came up with a reply._

_" Well I would, so please do me a favor and try to think of something that won't get you killed for the future. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had brought one my comrades to do such a job and be killed in the process," the young ninja thinking on how his sensei, Kakashi, was always brooding over a headstone of KIA ninjas and one of them was his best friend. He just wouldn't want to feel like that._

_"Umm, okay, I'll try, but I'm not gonna change my hopes if I can be one, alright sensei?" the geek trying to comfort his sensei with his words._

_"That's all ask for Kensuke, well good night and I hope you can come up with a better future," the young shinobi then proceeded to the jocks tent._

_Shinji tapping a little on the tent to see if he is awake," yo Touji, you up?"_

_"Yea sensei, I'm up," the jock giving a lazy voice._

_"I just need to talk to you for a bit man," Shinji making sure that he would make this quick for the young man in front of him._

_The jock quickly getting up from his sleeping bag to look at his sensei," okay, so whats up?"_

_"I want to know what happened to your sister that made her not walk anymore," Touji got a sad almost immediately and hesitantly told his sensei about what had happened to his little sister._

_"If only my family had enough money to pay for the leg replacements, but we only have enough to just live in our house so it'll be a long time before I even have enough money to pay for such an operation," the jock giving off a sad tone in his voice._

_Shinji felt for the boy and thought back to his time in the Shadow Dimension. Many shinobi who were in the war against the 'sound' were either dead, in one piece and/or disturbed by horrible images, and/or comeback with missing limbs. Each one of them had to deal with a lot of hardships after the war was over and Shinji can only imagine at the small pain his student's family is feeling at this moment. But the differences between the two worlds were their technology and this world could still give the little girl a chance at walking properly again._

_"Hmm, well I think I could pay for the operation, but you have to promise me that you'll train hard and protect those precious even at the cost of your life Touji," the young pilot giving his student some hope on while giving him some conditions and waiting for an answer from him._

_After about a pause of trying to get his head right after what he just heard, he started to have tears in his eyes while quickly taking the young shinobi's hand," thank you so much sensei, you don't how much this means to me," the boy said in a happy, but cryful voice._

_"No problem man, a sensei has to take care of his students," Shinji said while giving the jock a warm smile._

_"Now go ahead and get back to sleep, we'll take care of your sister when training is over, okay?" he only got a nod from him and he quickly slipped in to his sleeping bag and with that, he left for Rei's tent._

_'Thank you sensei, you don't know how much this means to me,' Touji thought before he slipped into his dreams._

_Before Shinji even got to the tent Rei was settling in, he thought about what he was going to talk to her about. Should he tell her to forget about last night and try to have a sensei and student relationship, or go ahead with the relationship that was starting to grow between them? If he went with the sensei-student relationship there would be that feeling between them constantly nagging at them, but if he went ahead with trying to make the relationship bloom, he would have to keep it a secret from his father and anyone affiliated with him so that he wouldn't find out and try to break them apart. All of this was giving him a giant headache, before he knew it he was in front of her tent._

_He took a deep breath before doing a little tap on her tent," hey, Rei…you asleep?"_

_"No Shinji. Please, come in," the girl said while behind tent's entryway._

_"Okay, I'm coming in. Hey look we nee…" he immediately stopped talking because right there out of her sleeping bag was Rei in some really revealing lingerie without the slightest hint of being embarrassed about her attire in front of him. To him she looked very attractive like that. He immediately turned his whole body away from her with a blush matching the color of a tomato and blood coming out of his nose._

_"What is the matter Shinji?" she cocked her head to the side wondering why he came in and why he was acting so strange in front of her now that he was in the tent._

_"Umm, nothing really, I just came in to talk, but could you do me a favor?" turning his head little to the side to see her at the corner of his eye and could barely see her nodding her head," could you at least get a shirt so that I can talk to you directly, I know it might seem little strange to you but it'll be the only way for me to actually talk to you now."_

_"Okay, give me a moment," she was confused at the request but she would do it anyway not even giving it a second thought. She rummaged through her pack of clothes for a shirt, she then found one and put it on," okay Shinji, I have one on right now."_

_Giving a sigh of relief he then turned back to her to talk to her," well Rei I just wanted to talk about us for a moment and I know that you've gotten some feelings for me. I'm not blind to what you were implying when you did your introduction the other day."_

_She blushed at this, not surprised that he did notice but it was still embarrassing to her," umm, yes, but why is it you want to talk about that? I would think that you wouldn't have any problem with it," she ended with a sad tone._

_Shinji quickly caught onto the depression in her voice," oh, no it's not that it bothers me. It's just that I don't want to get us into any sort of trouble, or more specifically, you into trouble with my 'father'. I know that if he ever found out that we had that any sort of relationship like that, he would try to break us up and I don't if I can handle that. You're someone I consider precious, so I just don't know what to do now," he had a sad face plastered on._

_She had almost forgotten about the commander and knew if she did have that kind of relationship with his son, he would do as Shinji said and break them apart. Considering that she is an important part of his plans, he wouldn't want such a thing to happen._

_"I don't care Shinji, I don't want to just ignore what I'm feeling. Wasn't it you who said that I should make my own decision and do what I feel is right," this caught the boy off guard as she had just used what he had said to her to convince her to be her own person, a person that controls her own fate._

_"'Sigh' you're right Rei, man I feel a bit like a hypocrite now and I gotta tell ya, that ain't good feeling. So… what do we do now," he looked straight into her red eyes with his own eyes (he still has the genjutsu up on his SHARINGAN eye) as if to try and look for an answer in those eyes._

_"Well, you decide," and as to what happened last time, they started to close the distance between their faces. They slowly closed their eyes waiting for what was to happen, their bodies starting to get closer and closer forming into to caring hug and then, it happened. They locked their lips together with what they felt at that moment._

_Shinji was reveling in the taste of her lips and then started taking little bites on her lower lips to which he received a small moan from her. That really turned him on and made him proceed to lick the lower part of her lips, asking with that action to gain access into her mouth and she did that without any hesitations. His hands roaming over her small, soft frame while also pulling her in closer and she was doing the same and having a sort of tongue war with each other. This proceeded for almost five minutes with breaks in between for breaths, but right when she was about to take her shirt off, Shinji stopped her from doing so and she wondered why he had stopped her._

_"Whoa hold on, not so fast. We don't want to do something like that just yet. I know you feel like that it's right to do so right now, but were still fourteen and we don't have any time to be raising a family," he said in low voice, he then looked at her and saw that she looked like she had done something wrong," look its not that I don't want to, but right now we need to think about what's best and right now that is to concentrate on defeating the angels, plus to keep this a secret from my 'father'," the boy stressing the word once more._

_That finally gave her the chance to ask why he didn't consider the commander his father and why on the first battle he had introduced himself as 'Shinji 'Oni of the Shadows' Uzumaki'," Shinji, Why do you not consider the commander you father and why did you introduced yourself as 'Oni of the Shadows' Uzumaki?"_

_This scared the boy, but if he was going to make this relationship work with her, then he would need to tell her the truth, the whole truth. But how would he be able to tell her about what had happened to him in the past,' oh hey, the truth is that I'm an interdimensional shinobi at the age of twenty-one turned fourteen in this world with a destiny to save the world and oh yea, my real father is one the most powerful beings in existence in that dimension, so what about you?' Shinji thought ridiculously._

_"'Sigh' well it all started when I was six…" the young shinobi proceeded to tell her about how he came upon the door, how he met his new parents, his life there with some things exclude (she doesn't need to now about all of his life, including the dangerous missions he went on, he just told her about the fun ones), his SHARINGAN eye, his destiny and his return from the Shadow Dimension and when he turned to his current age._

_To say the least the girl's jaw was hanging close to the ground, now if he hadn't changed her to the way she is now she wouldn't give a damn and blow it off. But now that she is changed, she now felt anger towards the commander to do something like that to the man she was now with, but she quickly got happy because despite that he found some happiness along the way growing up. She now also knew why he seemed a lot more mature for his age and the look in his eyes (which now he has his genjutsu off, seeing as how she know about the SHARINGAN now) that held wisdom and kindness._

_"Rei I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody about what I just told you, this secret is too important to speak about freely to others, don't even tell Gendo. Please this is…" he was quickly got cut off by the pale blue haired girl's finger._

_"Don't worry Shinji. I won't tell anybody, including 'Gendo', about your secret. But you know you should tell the others that are here with us. They don't have any affiliations to him and since we'll be training together, it would not do well to keep such a secret like that from your pupils," she said in caring voice to her the man she likes so much._

_"'Sigh' as always Rei, you speak the truth. But I'll do that when start training on our jutsus and chakra control," he said in a happy tone reveling in the girls smell next to him._

_They gave one last good hug to each other that lasted for a minute or two, both of them wanting to stay close with each. But if Shinji's two other students stumbled upon him and Rei in a sleeping bag together, that could cause some unwanted trouble in the group._

_"Alright I'm going to go sleep now and tomorrow I will leave to let you guys fend for yourselves," he quickly got a cut little pout from her to which he just chuckled at the antic," don't give me that look, it's a little too funny to bear, besides like I said I won't be totally leaving you guys out here. I'll be watching how you guys progress from a distance and when that is done we can spend as much time together as much as we can after were done training each day."_

_This lightened her mood," okay, I won't fail you and you better keep you word Shinji," she then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips that was supposed to be just a peck, but it turned into a long make out that lasted another five minutes._

_"'Pant' we have got to control ourselves on the kisses Rei, but I guess I can't really complain that much. Well I'll see you tomorrow morning, good night 'my angel'," the young shinobi giving his pet name with a wink to Rei which she blushes at and quickly gives back her own._

_"Okay Shinji, good night 'my cute little oni'," the boy only chuckled at the pet name he had just received and left for his own tent to turn in for the night, content to what happened with his students; Most especially his female student. And with that he fell into a blissful sleep with images of a beautiful angel he was now involved with._

_END OF FLAH BACK_

"So with that said good luck and also if there is something involving NERV that includes me and Rei, I'll come and pick her up. That including sync tests, checks ups and angel attacks, so with that I bid you guys farewell," he then disappeared in puff of smoke, leaving his three students to fend for themselves.

"ALRIGHT, LETS GET THINGS STARTED," Touji yelling his enthusiasm in his voice trying to get his two teammates excited and ready for what's to come.

"YEAH," an equally enthused voice coming from Kensuke. They both turned to look where Rei was, but the said woman was not in her place, leaving an imaginary outline where she used to be. They then noticed that she was walking ahead of them towards the lake to get fish for breakfast.

"Come, we don't want to starve for the rest morning," she said in a calm, but with some emotion, in her voice while walking further from them. She was trying her best to warm up to her new teammates seeing as how they'll be working together to survive out in the wilderness with no civilization near by for miles to come.

"HEY WAIT UP," they both yelled out in unison trying to catch up to the red-eyed woman. Days passed by with only Shinji coming to get Rei for sync tests and check ups, plus calls from the commander for her to report to him directly, which she lied through her teeth to him with her soulless voice and expressionless face act and keeping her promise to Shinji about his secret.

With the month passing by and with no angels attacking, they got through the 'Survival Training' no problem, which surprised the group, except Rei who had the confidence that they'd be able to pull through. During that month she opened up a quite a bit to the two seeing as how they were the only people there and she wouldn't be able to keep that cool attitude up 24/7 with her changed outlook on life. When it was done, Shinji came in the morning the day after it was done with a proud smile in his face.

"I'm proud of you guys you know, especially you Rei since you made the effort to work with your teammates, not that you two didn't anything. It's just that the good progress she made on trying to bond with you guys and also trying to help you with the training, you two have now come to trust her as well. You see in a way this was also a test to see if you guys can pull through as a group rather than individuals," Shinji finishing his lecture, leaving the team in front of him with smiles on their faces. They had went through starvation only to be saved by one of their teammates, sickness for one of them when the other two took care of the ill person, giving confidence when they needed it, and among other things that help strengthened their bonds.

"Now that you guys are done with 'Survival Training' we will now move onto teaching chakra control and jutsus, and other essential things for a shinobi," this got the group happy, seeing as how now they'll be able to do the abilities that their sensei can do.

"Now like the 'Survival Training' we will first learn the basics and fundamentals of chakra control, elemental jutsus, and so on" with that said, the sensei started lecturing them on what he said for at least two months before they got into their heads. Within that month he had tested them at least two times a week to make sure they had the knowledge right while also of course building their information gathering capabilities.

But after the first month, one of the two boys asked the inevitable question," Shinji-sensei, me and Touji were wondering if you could tell us now about what was up with that weird eye of yours you used in the last battle in your EVA," the geek asked his sensei.

Shinji knew this day was to come, for if he had to tell them about the SHARINGAN then he would have to tell them about his past as well," 'sigh' alright guys, you two deserve to know why I have this eye and where I acquired it. But that means I'll have to tell you about my life from the start, now it all started…" the young shinobi proceeded to tell what he had told Rei to two boys while the said girl was just sitting there listening to the story once more.

One thing is for sure; they had their jaws open just like Rei's first reaction to his story. The two had different feeling toward the story their sensei had told them, Kensuke was sad that his sensei had went through such a trial at the beginning of his life and Touji was infuriated with Shinji's 'father' that he had done such a thing to his sensei, but like Rei they knew such sadness only lasted until he had arrived in the Shadow Dimension and were glad that he had at least found happiness there, even if he was trained to be a skilled assassin.

"Well, I hope you two can keep this a secret from everyone, because if word got out about this to NERV they would most likely do everything in there power to put me on a dissection table to see how I was able to cross dimensions," this made whole group pale at the image and that was the last thing they wanted for someone they had considered precious.

"WE SHALL TAKE THIS SECRET TO OUR GRAVES SHINJI-SENSEI, DON'T WORRY," both the boys said in unison with pride in their voices.

Shinji chuckled at the two boys antics and felt pride in his students that they wouldn't speak a word without his approval," thanks guys, this really means a lot to me. Now lets get back to learning the advance basics of chakra control, Touji your up next to…." and with that they continued for the rest of the time.

While the months went by with them now on practicing molding their chakra and learning basic elemental jutsus, Rei and Shinji would spend their time together, cuddling and kissing each other after the two boys went to hit the sack. They had agreed to tell them about their relationship when training was done.

On the fifth month of training and they were already at the level of mid classed genins, to say the least Shinji was impressed by the progress how they had learned such things so quick, so it was now time to teach them on how to do an advance chakra control exercise," alright it's time we kicked training up a notch for you guys. First, we will start with a review chakra, a ninja's basic source of power and understanding chakra is essential."

"Umm, sensei we already know that, why do have to review it 'now'," Touji said in annoyed tone.

"Because in order for you to know what I'll be teaching you next, I want to make sure that you guys have it fresh in your minds. Now, I'll leave to reviewing to Rei," the team nods, not trying to go against their sensei's methods, and the two boys turn their head to Rei who was about to start the review for them.

"Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses for jutsus, it's the source of the ninja's power. Now this energy has two forms, physical energy which exists in all the cells of the entire body all working together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power, which intensifies through training and experience. As you two can see, these two types of chakra must be drawn out together in order to perform various jutsus. Notice the interplay of physical and spiritual power, that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the chakra," Rei now finish her review which now once again fresh in the two boys minds.

"Right on all points, I must say that I teach some very good students," to which Shinji got a smile from the team he had created himself.

"Hmm, I understand that your trying to teach us something new but the point is to just learn how the jutsu works isn't it?" the geek voicing this thoughts.

"Kensuke is right, we are already using chakra energy in the jutsus you've taught us," Touji adding in his two cents to the conversation.

"Nope, sorry, but you haven't mastered this power. You have only scratched the surface of it," Shinji quickly correcting the two boys in front if him knowledge.

"What do you mean?" the geek asking with head cocked to the side.

"Don't worry and just listen, it is just as Rei reviewed. You have to draw on physical AND spiritual energies and combine them within yourself, but how do you that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in the right way, up to now you've just guessed at the proportions, hoping that they'd come out right. Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll be just a joke. You waste so much energy that way, then your out of chakra and can't fight at all. Your just a target," the shinobi-sensei finishing up on that part of the lecture and waiting for one of them to question further.

"Umm, so how do we change that?" Kensuke getting images of being thrown around like a rag doll because he couldn't defend himself when he had wasted so much energy.

"Train, train so hard that controlling chakra becomes second nature, to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line," the sensei giving his answer to his student.

Rei wondering, what they have to exactly do, asks," So, what do we have to do?"

"Hehehehe, climb a tree," Shinji says like as if it was obvious.

The three of them say in unison thinking that they might've heard wrong," CLIMB A TREE??"

"That's right, but…there's just one rule. No hands," the shinobi letting his students now that they'll have try to climb tree with this condition.

"Umm, are you serious Shinji? You're kidding, right?" Rei looking at the man she's been with like he was crazy.

"Hmm, am I, let's see," he then did a single hand seal and saw faint bit of dust lift from his feet. He then proceeded to walk towards one of the trees in the surrounding area. What they expected see when he put his foot on the trunk of the tree and try to walk up it was to see him fall straight on his ass, but that was not what they saw and it surprised them. Because there he was, casually walking up the tree with hands in his pockets.

The first to say something was the geek," he's actually climbing the tree."

"Straight up and he's only using his feet to do so," Touji says getting out of his stupor.

When he finishes walking, he is hanging upside down from a branch," well, you guys get the idea. Focus the chakra to the bottom of you feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra," he ended his lecture with a smile.

Rei then thought of something," Hold on for a moment, that is a nice trick Shinji, but how does this help us to defeat the angels and what purpose would theses two benefit from learning this?"

The two boys she was talking about where now off in la-la land and where imagining the free show they could get off of Misato dressing and the school girls in the girl's locker room. The two started drooling at such thoughts and were also having nosebleeds.

"It's about the only way to defeat them Rei, this is the goal of the training, to make you guys more powerful than the angels," the sensei answering his girlfriends question and then proceeded," first, you'll learn to draw on a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult even for an advance ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy, and the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra. Are you guys getting the picture? If you can master this, you'll be able to master any jutsu, … well theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain you chakra levels, when a ninja is focused in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels. A deadly mistake, to avoid this maintaining chakra must become second nature, effortlessly," the young sensei finishing up another long lecture.

"Well I can continue this all day but that won't advance your skills will it? You need to apply the power of chakra, through training," Shinji added while taking out three kunais from in between his fingers and then throws them in front of each of his students.

"Use the kunai knives that I just threw to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb, without using your hands. Then try to get past that mark the next time, and the next. At first you'll to run at the tree and use your momentum to get as high as possible, until you get used to it. Ready?" the young sensei instructing on how to do this exercise for his students.

"Well, if were doing this now, then has to mean we're ready, so let's do it," Kensuke said in a confident voice, while in the meantime taking out the kunai that had struck the ground.

"Yea, I know we can do it, we've been training non-stop and ain't nothing going to stop us now," Touji getting just as enthused as his best friend while also picking up the kunai from the ground.

Rei just stood there, her actions saying more than words needed as she quickly got the kunai free from the earth's ground.

All three of them did as instructed and molded their chakra to the bottom of their feet, having dust faintly kick off the ground signifying that the chakra is emitting from their feet. When they all felt they had enough they ran towards their trees at the signal Touji gave," alright we're ready, LETS GO GUYS."

They all ran as fast as they could to get as high as they could on the tree they were running towards. Touji barely got two steps up the tree before falling down and hitting his head, Kensuke was fairing a lot better and got about a quarter of away up the tall tree before pushing off while crushing the around where the foot used to and marked the tree with a slash, and Rei, well, she had already gotten to the top stupifying the both of them the control she has over her chakra.

"I see that Rei has already completed this exercise, excellent job Rei. Now as for you two, Touji you didn't use enough chakra to stick to the tree's trunk, so that's why you fell off so quickly. And as for you Kensuke, even thought you did better, you used too much and that is why you were pushed off from there and crushed the trunk in that area. Well, I guess that you sister, Touji, is not going to be having much protection, huh? And I guess that you can mind as well forget about any sort of dream of becoming anything at all, right Kensuke?" Shinji said teasing the two boys failures at getting it right the first time.

"'Gasp' Shinji, don't say such things to your pupils?" but before she could say anything else, she then caught the look in his eyes and quickly caught onto what he was thinking.

The two boys both got determining looks on their faces and in their eyes, and then they both looked at each. Shinji was glad he had said such thing, because the words were meant to encourage their spirits to push forward despite the difficulties. A ninja must have determination as well, instead of just skill and intelligence.

'When this whole training is done in the months to come, their chakra will be on par with kakashi-sensies and Gai-senseis chakra levels, but they won't be at mine or Rei's levels seeing as how we have more chakra capacity then them, but none the less it'll be impressive see them at that level,' Shinji thought at the moment when they renewed their positions to run towards the trees to climb.

Touji trying to get his friend psyched and ready," alright man we can do this?"

"Yea, I know we can, let's do it man," the both them clasping their hands together before they went at it again.

About an hour later, the two were still at it and both of them going little by little up their own trees with several cuts on them. The both of them felt they were getting nowhere at the speed they were going and having to see Rei go up and down with no problem at all was getting to them. Both of them were getting worn out from exhaustion and wondering how can Rei have such energy.

The two boys then had an idea then," HEY REI WE NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING," the two said in their usual eerie unison.

Rei cocked here to the side as to what her teammates wanted to ask," what is it Touji, Kensuke?"

"We were just wondering if you could tell us how you do this," Touji asked the red-eyed woman to which she blinked twice before going into the explanation about what to do to control the amount of chakra needed for this exercise to her teammates.

Shinji, who was watching the whole thing from sitting on a tree branch, was getting more proud the two were now seeking advice from their female teammate,' their catching on, from now on the both of them will only get stronger and stronger to the point of my assumptions.'

This continued into the night, to which the two were now a quarter and a half up their targeted trees. By this time it was already getting to be dinner time," alright guys, it's time to stop, we need to go and get something to eat. Rei, you go and get the firewood, I'll get the fish from the forest lake, Touji and Kensuke you go on back to the campsite and rest because your no used to us in the conditions your in seeing as you two used too much of you chakra now."

When everyone was at the camp and were eating some fish that Shinji had caught, Kensuke asked a question," hey sensei, how long do we do this training?"

The young sensei think little on this one," well seeing as how Rei has seemed to master this technique already I'm going to move her up to the next chakra control exercise and teach some advance jutsus, while you two will continue on your current training until you have good amount of control to go up and down the tree. So let's say about five or so months more."

Then he just thought of something at that moment," hehehe, now that we got this far why don't we kick it up another notch, okay?" he said with an evil grin on his face that sent shivers down his pupils spines, including Rei.

"W-wh-whys that s-sensei and what d-do you mean by an-another n-notch?" Kensuke wondering just what kind of torture was in store for him and his teammates.

"Hehehehe, well while you three will be training, you will also be wearing weights on your arms, legs and torso," Shinji then pulled out a scroll from his shinobi flack jacket and opened it. He then bit his and dragged the thumb across the scroll, and what appeared out of the scroll in a puff of smoke were three sets of leg, arm, and torso weights," these will be the weights you will be training in. Their original weight is twenty-five pounds on each leg and arm weights while the torso is fifty pounds."

This shock the group and Touji just had to ask," are you serious? Isn't that a bit much sensei? I mean I'm all for working out, but isn't that just a little too much?"

Shinji then gave a calm voice," not at all, I have the same type of weights on me right now, but they're covered by a high class genjutsu, hold on let me release it," he then clasped his hand together to do a single seal and said the word 'release' and their on his for arms were the same type of weights that were in front of them," I have all the weight equipment on right now and have always had them on since I've been here in Tokyo-3. Also the weights may seem the same weight, but I have a gravity seal on them increasing the weight to two hundred pounds on my legs and arms while the torso is four hundred pounds."

That's when their jaw dropped so hard that the earth quacked under the fall of their jaws, leaving cracks on the ground with wide eyed plates without pupils (think the eyes you see on Naruto when they get really freaked out about something). Even though they knew he was crazy putting on such weights, they found new respect for their sensei's constant training.

"But that will all start tomorrow, now let's chow down and enjoy our meal, kay?" and with that they all did as they were told and enjoyed the fish they had eaten. After they were done eating the two boys turned in to hit the sack.

With them now sleeping soundly, Rei slowly crept out of her tent to sit down near her 'sensei' and started to cuddle with the man she had as her boyfriend near the campfire," mmmm, when will our training be done 'my cute little oni'." She said sweetly to him.

"Well 'my angel' we'll most likely be done in other three months, I just said five to make them relax a bit, but I'll tell them the truth sometime this week. But that doesn't mean when were done that you guys slack off. I expect you guys to still be training after I'm done with you. I suspect I'll need you guys to get as powerful as I can get you all at. I have a bad feeling that somewhere in our future, everyone's lives will hang in the balance," said the young man sitting beside the woman he had now in his arms.

Rei seemed to be saddened by this because she might be the cause of that feeling and how she'll most likely be the one to start the third impact, but now she wanted to live and be with her 'cute little oni', she didn't want life to end now that she has found those she has now considered precious. She then looked right in his eyes.

"Shinji, don't worry. We'll pull through this and I know we will…Shinji, I want to tell you something, I…I…." she now wanted so much to say those words to him after being with him for so long, it only felt right to try and say that little phrase that held so much meaning.

Shinji looked at his girl and started to worry," what is it Rei? Is everything alright?"

She didn't pay the question no mind and continued," I…I love you, Shinji I love you and I don't want to lose you or anybody else in my life. I want everybody to live and I want to be by your side until I die." She started to cry and held onto him like her life depended on it.

The boy was shocked not only by her words, but by her action, but just as well quickly took his own actions," ssshhhh, it's alright Rei and I'm proud that you think of your teammates that way now and…" he then free his right hand to lift up her chin to have her look at her straight, while tears were flowing from them, and said in a low, but sweet and soft voice," I love you to Rei."

He then brought her into a deep passionate kiss, both of them softly caressing each others lips and biting each other lower lips while moaning from the bites they receive. They then proceed to stick their tongues into each other's mouths and moan louder. This lasted for quite awhile before Shinji noticed that it was already past three in the morning according to his watch. As much as he would hate to break this up, they needed to get to sleep and have energy for the day ahead.

"Mmmm, Rei, it's time we hit the sack so that we can be ready for the rest of the day and don't worry, we can do this again later on today after our next dinner okay?" to which the red-eyed woman just made a small cute pout at and made him chuckle again," hehehe, you know that looks so cute when you do that, hahaha, I can't get enough of it. Well, if you want we can tell them the two guys sooner than later about us, I feel like to wait to the end of training might just be a little to long," Shinji thinking that it would be troublesome (sounds like a certain lazy ninja, huh?) to hide that their together for that long.

This lighten her up," Sure Shinji, if that's okay with you?"

"Well no it's no problem, let's just hope that they won't be to freak out about it," the both gave on last hug before heading off to their tents. The next morning Shinji got the two alone and had Rei go ahead to the training area.

"Hey guys, I need to tell you something. It's got something to do with Rei," he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that he can get them to train.

"YOU AND REI ARE TOGETHER, RIGHT?" the two boys say in unison which catches Shinji off guard at the moment and has him face fault at because he had a whole speech and answers ready for them, yet they just plain out spelled it in front of his face.

"Hehehehe, is it that obvious?" the young sensei scratching the back of his head at the moment.

"Well, after a few days into our training we both kinda saw how you two looked at each other and we made our own assumption and it looks like we were right. So sensei, I gotta say you got some good sense in choosing who to be with and Rei is one of the hottest girls in school, even though most people won't say that, besides didn't you teach us that 'a ninja must see through deception', if those words are correct," Touji giving his sensei a nudge on the arm with his elbow. The boy remember the 'Bell Exercise' and the pain in his ass when he did his 'Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death' on him when he went head first to attack him.

"Alright, alright, enough of that. Now that you two do know, it's important that you two don't disclose this to anyone at all, because if word got out about me and Rei, our commander would do everything in his power to break us apart. If you two DO such a thing, I swear hell won't be a safe place to hide you from my wrath," the shinobi teacher giving a cold tone at the end sending shiver down the two boys spines.

"Y-YES SENSEI," the both manage to say in unison from the nervousness.

"Good, now let's get you two to training and don't forget, you guys have these to wear while doing it," the two pale, even though he's using a happy tone and smile, at the weights he is pointing to on the ground near by. They hung their heads and did as they were told and put them on.

He then left the two to their training and went ahead to where he had Rei train separately for the water walking exercise," Hey Rei, I told them about us and to my surprise, they already knew. So everything's going to be alright and just to make sure, I gave them a little scare."

Rei smiles warmly at him," well that's good, but you didn't have to scare them to make sure that they keep it a secret, I trust them completely and you should to," the girl going up to her boyfriend and giving him a quick hug.

"Well I do trust them, it's just we can't be absolutely sure about things now until the threat of the angels are disposed of. Now let's get going on your next training on chakra control," the young sensei pulling out of the hug and giving the tone of one. With that, the training continued, in the hopes that by the end of training, that they will be prepare for future conflicts to come.

We then go back to the Shadow Dimension, the lair of Orochi, the supposed son of Orochimaru. The pawns he has now come to report their current status of their project," lord Orochi, we have come to report our status on the jutsu you have us working on and a report from our spy in Konoha."

"Fine give me the status on the jutsu first," the snake bastard says in a low hiss.

"Very well, we have come very close my lord, we need only a few months at best to complete the jutsu and once we do my lord, we will have free access to the world the 'Oni' left to," the pawn saying with a little pride in his voice for his master.

"Kukukuku, very good work. Now what of the spy in Konoha, what has he to report about?" the new snake lord asked in happy and sadistic tone.

"His reports say that a group of ninjas are headed our way to stop us from the developing the jutsu any further and that he may not be able to hold his cover for much long, seeing as how they are now getting suspicious of him," the pawn giving the report the spy wrote in a letter sent by a carrier bird.

"Hmm, that is a problem. Set traps along the camp's borders and get troops ready by the end of the month, they should get here in a few months if they travel by foot. And of what the spy said, if he gets back here before they do… kill him," Orochi giving his order with no room for argument.

"Yes my lord, I shall do as you say and relay the order to the troops and get back to working on the dimensional jutsu," they pawn knew not to question the new snake lords orders and disappeared into the shadows.

"So close, but yet so far. Father, I swear on the graves of the thousands you have killed that I will not fail in avenging you by strangling the life out of Shinji, this I promise, kukukuku, hahahaha, HAHAHAHA," turning from a sick chuckle to a maniacal laugh that filled the room, the snake bastard was filled with thoughts of murder of one Shinji Uzumaki.

Back in Shinji's world, the said young man sneezed, wondering who could be talking about him behind his back, but he just quickly shrugged it off and continued to train his pupils.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Well guyz that's the end of chapter 5. I know I may seem to be going a little fast with the Rei and Shinji relationship, but with them hanging around each other that much I would think that would be enough time for them to finally hook up, and I may still have Asuka be in the relationship with Shinji, I may turn it into a Shinji x Rei x Asuka relationship. Just so you guys know this chapter was to be about around the time of episode 4 on Evangelion and I'm trying my best to fit its timeline to my story, but I may just go on with my own. If you guyz got anymore advice and other things (except bad comments) then give your reviews please, also I might not be getting the updates as fast as I have been sending them seeing as how now I'm going back to work at the college I'm going to as a student worker and going to classes. So with that all said and done, see ya guyz next time.

ShadowDragonGX


	6. TRAINING COMPLETE

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Evangelion. If I did then the ending wouldn't suck (I am of course speaking of Evangelion)

TRAINING COMPLETE

In a testing area at NERV headquarters, Rei sits in the cockpit of her EVA while waiting for it to activate and do as ordered to pilot unit 00. The young woman listens to NERV personal go on about the conditions of the EVA and herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. No sooner had she had these thought, the cockpit goes into a red alert and the machine she is piloting is going out of control. Desperately trying to take back control of unit 00 she uses all she can at that moment, but the EVA refuses to listen and bucks her in the seat left and right, making her body fling around while being secured on the cockpit seat.

Now during these moments she came to realize that this was a memory of her past at the time unit 00 went berserk and so right at the moment she remembered that, the entry plug was ejected and had her rocketing to the end of the top corner of the room while the EVA was pounding its fist into the test room's wall. When the entry plug came crashing down, she got the same sensation of pain when it hit the ground floor. What she expected then was to see the cold-hearted bastard that actually tried to save her, just so he would know that his 'doll' was unharmed for his future plans, the hatch then opened in a bright light. Like before she expected to see Gendo, but that was not what had come into view.

"Rei, are you okay?" the voice was not of the commander of NERV, but of the man she now came to love.

"God, don't you ever scare me like that ever again." Shinji face came into view with a smile across his face the warmed her soul.

Then as fast as the memory came, she woke up to find herself in her tent while safely having her arms wrapped around her love, to which he was doing the same. A smile came across her face knowing that if anything like that happened, she knows now that he would be more worried, no scratch that, he would be 'really' worried about her more than some plan that involved her and some test. Looking at the little powered battery alarm clock she had brought along on the training trip she took notice that it was a little before four in the morning, which meant that she still had at an hour more of sleep left before the start of today's training and with that she went back to her own la-la land.

When Shinji started to wake up from his dreams, his eyes laid down upon an angelic face. His first reaction was to jump right out of the sleeping bag and get a little flustered. But quickly catching himself from doing so, he remembered that that very face was of the woman that he had come to love. After telling the other two boys about him and Rei, they had no problems now with sleeping with each other (and no they ain't fuckin' each other in there). He then checked the alarm clock that was in the tent and noted that it was thirty minutes before they started their day, so he got out of his angels arm and left the tent to catch some breakfast (I'll let you guyz decide what they ate for breakfast, k?).

It has been at least three months and two days since that day of Shinji told the two boys about him and Rei. They've completed both the tree and water walking chakra exercises and have completed a number of jutsus. Right now they are at the campfire eating their breakfast discussing their training for the day.

"So sensei what are we going to be doing for today, I hope you can teach us that cool technique you used on the last angel," Touji hoping, with star in his eyes, that he'll be taught such an awesome jutsu. The way he was acting made Shinji remember his dad's reaction to when he made new jutsus and how he wanted to learn them. (From now on I'm going to just call Naruto his dad and Gendo just Gendo, just so you guyz know)

"Hehehe, well sorry nothing like that today, but that will be by the end of this month and then we'll get to individual techniques. But today and for the rest of the week we'll be working on defensive jutsus and don't complain because these type of jutsus, they have saved my hide for almost a thousand times in the sort of life I lead since I was a kid," the young sensei tells his students about what they'll be doing and quickly adds," and we'll be working on your individual elements, but the problem is that I don't know your elemental affinities so here guys go."

Shinji then gives them individual thin pieces of paper, but this confuses them and Kensuke asks what was on their minds," umm, sensei what are we going to do with these and what do you mean by elemental affinities?"

"Well for the elemental affinities, you guys know that they are five basic types of chakra used for jutsus which consist of fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind. These five elements are the foundation of all jutsus, and the reason the five great countries in the Shadow Dimension are named as they are," the shinobi sensei says as he gives one part of his explanation.

Touji then puts in his two cents on the matter, "hmm, that's kinda cool."

"Most people's chakra naturally leans towards a certain nature. The Uchihas that I have told you about that had the Sharingan eye for example, were full of people with an affinity to fire, thus they were exceptionally skilled with fire element jutsus," he says, but while continuing his lecture, he holds his right hand to the Sharingan eye. Remembering what the eye itself meant to him.

"Those matched with wind are good with wind element jutsus and those with lightning with lightning element. The technique you saw me use on the last angel was called 'Chidori', that jutsu is a good example of the lightning element," Shinji says as he gives some examples to his pupils.

Rei then thinks back on the first battle and the last battle," so that would mean you have affinities to lightning and wind? Because I remember that attack you used in the first battle you fought and with the way it looked, I would think that jutsu was a wind element."

"Well you hit it dead on the mark on my affinities, but the jutsu that I used, the 'Rasengan', is not exactly that type of jutsu. In fact the one you saw me use wasn't even a 'complete Rasengan'," the young sensei said leaving his girlfriend's mouth wide open.

'That jutsu wasn't even complete and he did that much damage with it, I wonder how much damage a complete one could do,' the young woman thinking about this, but then thought of something else and voicing them," wait, but doesn't that mean you could complete it anyway."

Shinji then felt real good that he fell in love with such a smart girlfriend," hehehe, Rei you never cease to amaze me, yes I can complete it because it was created with the intention of adding your own elemental chakra which I think it would be best that it be wind, but I just might just teach you guys the 'Rasengan' anyway, so you can add your own elements to it," Shinji then saw stars in their eyes, but he didn't want to get their hopes to high and added something else," but don't get too hopeful because not a whole lot of people can master the jutsu."

The pupils then deflated their hopes but that didn't stop them and they then voiced together," WE'LL MASTER IT WHEN YOU GIVE US THAT TRAINING SENSEI."

"Hehehe, well I like your guys enthusiasm, but anyways where were we… ah yes, we were talking about you what affinities you guys leaned to. Alright now that you guys now know of the elements, it's time we found out what affinities you all have and those thin pieces of paper will help you do that, because essentially you all are a 'zero element' since we don't know what element you all have," the young sensei then see that they look at the papers curiously in their hands.

"Here let me demonstrate, all you have to do is put you chakra into the papers themselves and you'll see the results," Shinji then pours his chakra in to the thing piece of paper and what the see the paper do is crumple up and then get sliced in half. This gets question marks on their heads while also thinking that tidbit was little cool.

"If you're lightning natured, the paper gets crumpled up. Wind cuts in half, fire burns it, water gets it wet, and earth makes it turns to dust," the young sensei say as he gives his students what results of what elements they will be.

"These are pieces of paper are special and react to the slightest amount of chakra. These were made from trees that were fed and nurtured by chakra for a long time. Now go on guys and channel some of your chakra into the papers and then we'll know what element you all are," Shinji says, trying making sure they understood the nature of the papers they held themselves.

They nodded their head and started to channel their chakra into the pieces of paper. Shinji started to walk to them individually to see what each of them were and started with Kensuke, his paper started to sprout wood like roots," hmmm, it seems to me Kensuke that you have water and earth chakra which mean that you can also use a secondary element called 'wood' element."

This surprises the group and Touji asks what was on their minds," What do you mean sensei? Are you saying that they're more elements?"

"Yes and no, while a person can have two or maybe even more elements, they can combine them to make an element that shouldn't exist in the first place, what I mean is that there is no 'wood' element to begin with," The young shinobi sensei saw that they had questions on their minds.

"If you guys must know, Kensuke you just have to use the two elements together. By controlling the nature of earth and water at the same time, you can create a new wood element, which you then can manipulate. When you have two elements you can control, it's not very difficult to use them separately. But it's a totally different story when it comes to using them together. The ability to control two elements simultaneously and create new elements to create… that's what is called a 'Kekkei Genkai'. I have told you guys about them if you remember correctly?" he asked them. While Shinji had told them about his past, he also went over what 'Kekkei Genkais' were and how he can't even use his Sharingan eye to copy those jutsus.

"Here let me give an example of who my dad fought before, there was this guy named Haku who had ice based jutsus. He could control both wind and water elements to create ice. Usually such special jutsus can only be used by those who are born in a clan with a bloodline limit," the young sensei remembering the story of what his dad told of his first A-rank mission to the wave country. He felt a great sadness when he heard about the last moments of him and Haku, and the last moments Zabuza had.

"Whoa," they all said in unison, it amazed them how such people can exist and now it seems Kensuke is one of those people with a Kekkei Genkai. This made the new geek shinobi happy now that he knew he was more than just some battle fanatic.

"And like I told you guys, my Sharingan eye cannot copy Kekkei Genkais. Well now Kensuke, just practice putting earth in your left hand and water in your right and you'll come up with wood. Since I don't know any wood jutsus you'll have to come up with your own original wood techniques, alright next," he then went to Touji to see what element he had.

When he saw what Touji had, he felt like that the young jock was going to get his wish sooner then he expected because the paper had crumpled up," well Touji it looks like you'll be able to learn the Chidori anyway seeing as how you have an affinity to lighting. But that wouldn't have mattered; this just makes it easier for you."

This got the boy jumping up and down knowing that he'll be to do such an awesome jutsu," yea, that what's I'm talking about. I can't believe I'm gonna be able to do such a cool jutsu."

"Now, now don't get so excited man. You know you'll have to earn the chance to earn the training to learn the Chidori and if you can master it well, I might teach you the advance version of the jutsu which is call 'Raikiri', for translation purposes it is also called 'lightning blade'. Anyway now it onto you Rei," he now proceeded to his girlfriend.

What his eyes saw had surprised him, a lot. The paper Rei held had turned to a piece of flimsy ice," Rei, you have the same Kekkei Genkai as Haku…whoa, Rei this is just cool and I think I can help you with ice jutsus. Seeing as how my Sharingan, even though it can't copy bloodline limits, can remember jutsus; this eye used to belong to my dad's teammate and best friend whom he had considered a brother."(Hey let's just go with it, k?)

This just as much surprised her as it did him and was happy hearing that he could help with her new bloodline limit. She then threw her arms around his neck," Thank you Shinji, I won't let you down when you train me in using my bloodline limit."

Once he got out of the embrace, he then turned to his pupils," okay, now that we know each of your individual elements, we can get started on training on how to channeling your elements and getting in some defensive jutsus at the same time."

For the rest of the week and some days later, they had done nothing but work on defensive jutsus and working on their individual elements. Shinji worked with each of them individually, helping them on how to channel their elements better. With Kensuke, he could hardly do anything but work on his earth and water jutsus, seeing as he knows close to nothing on wood element jutsus. With Touji, he was taught on how to control the lightning and how to channel it through himself, other objects and even started to work on him with teaching him on high-speed taijutsu. And with Rei, he had started to teach her on all the knowledge the Sharingan eye had on the ice jutsus that Haku had, he also taught her on what water and wind jutsus he had as well. But the one thing the all had in common was the Rasengan training, though Rei was up ahead a step on the third step while the two boys were still on the second step. It never ceases to surprise the seasoned shinobi on how fast his pupil's progress is on such hard training that would have other academy students in the Shadow Dimension just months, if not years, to achieve the level of control and skill this group has, and they're not even of shinobi origin.

The month had gone so quickly, as well did the training and they were now heading back to Tokyo-3 after such a long time of training. Each of them had grown so much in their own ways, Kensuke wasn't so much of a military fanatic and was more focused on environment around him, plus he got a lot more athletically fit. Touji wasn't so much the jock he was more, now that he had the shinobi training he had gained more of an intelligent mind that would help him in any situation. Rei had these things already, the stealth, mind, body, but the one thing that changed was how she reacted to others around her now, which meant that she would give them the acknowledgment that they were there and treat them with kindness. The one thing that they all had in common was that they all had ninja headbands on with a symbol, but not the leaf symbol considering they haven't joined Konoha, they had a kanji saying 'devil' in place of the leaf symbol (hey they're going against angels, so I thought it would be appropriate).

After hours of waiting on the train, they finally arrived in Tokyo-3. They all got up and got their belongings that they had brought with them. When they finally got to the entrance of the train station, Shinji turned to his group.

"Now, that we have done all this training, I have no doubt in my mind that we'll be ready for anything that should happen, big or small. Now remember what I said, Touji and Kensuke, don't show your skills to your parents or they might just freak out. And act like nothing has changed with your personalities, because they may just find out about the training I gave you," the young sensei of 'devil' team ordered, giving his charges a fair bit of warning.

"YES SENSEI," they all said in unison.

"Now, I expect you guys to train in your own way and develop your own original jutsus because that is how I got to be so powerful. And don't forget to increase you weights by ten pounds each time you get used to them, also keep the genjutsus on them so that people won't question as to why your wearing them," Shinji says as he gives the last bit of his training regime.

Then Touji wanted to make sure of something himself," ummm, sensei you do remember that you would help with my sisters operation, right? You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Of course not man, I always keep my word because that's my nindo, my ninja way. So we'll get started on your sister's operation as soon as we can, okay?" the sensei then gave Touji a genuine smile.

"Thank you sensei," Touji still couldn't believe that his sister would now soon be walking again.

With that, the all went their separate ways to their home, except Shinji was escorting Rei back to her apartment. They walked relatively close except they weren't holding hands; because they wouldn't want to risk that someone would see them, be they civilians or from NERV, and report to Gendo about the relationship between him and Rei.

When they got their Rei turned to him and gave a warm smile," well, here I am. I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Yea, I'll see you at school," he then spread out his senses to see if there was anybody around in the area and was content that nobody was around. He then gave her a hug and gave her a peck on the lips," I'll be missing you every second."

"That's so sweet of you and I will to, goodbye 'my cute little oni'," the pale blue haired girl giving the hug in return.

"Goodbye 'my angel'," Shinji said in a caring voice, he then got out of the hug and 'poofed' away to go back to his apartment.

Rei then closed the door to her apartment and put all of her belongings down on the apartment floor. She then noticed the condition of her apartment, seeing it in this condition made her think of how gloomy it was and she now aimed to change that. Her gaze then landed on the half broken glasses of Gendo. The time he had burned his own hands to save her, but now she knows better because he was just saving his plan from being ruined. With that, she then proceeded to put glasses over the trashcan and let them go. Upon impact of the empty trashcan they broke, like the trust she had for her 'commander'.

Things proceeded like nothing happened, like sync tests, check-ups and the occasional reports to Gendo. Right now they are in school, catching up on the schoolwork they missed. But right now they're in their P.E. class, so they were really just relaxing; considering what they think is fitness exercise, the trained shinobi considered it an annoyance.

The three young men are just relaxing on a part of grass, beside the tracks running grounds. Shinji notices his girlfriend is sitting by herself, near the pool,' 'sigh' it's too bad we have to keep up the act of separation in public; I would just like to hold her now. But if I did that, that bastard would take her away from me. Oh well, at least we know we have each other,' he then notice that she is looking at him at the corner of her eye. For a second, she let out a small smile, telling him that she is fine with this. So he sends back his own, letting her know that he's relieved.

"Hey sensei, what are you looking at?" Touji asked as he had a lecherous look to his face, but all he got as an answer was a 'hmm'.

"By any chance was it Rei, Shinji-sensei?" Kensuke asks with the same look as his best friend and teammate," you can't hide it sensei, you did train us in the art of deception."

"You were probably thinking about her nice melons, her legs, and her pu…" Touji was about finish, but then his sensei disappeared out of his sight. He then felt a chill going down his spine, which Kensuke felt as well.

"I'm sorry, but what were you going to say guys?" the seasoned shinobi said from behind his student with an eerily happy voice. The students shakily look back at him and see he has his hand in position for a certain finger jutsu.

"N-N-NOTHING S-SENSEI," they both said, afraid of the pain they'll feel in their butts.

"I thought so," he said in the same tone. He then dropped the formation of his hands," I tell you guys, this is just hard sometimes. You know the situation with Rei and me?"

"Hm, but that's the path you both have chosen, so there's no helping it," Kensuke says as he agrees with his sensei.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact it's hard. But I know that we'll get through it no matter what," the three were then called to run, but Shinji easily got bored with it and had a plan," hey guys?" he gets the attention of his student who are running with him," let's ditch this joint, do a replacement jutsu with some Shadow Clones. I'll go get Rei."

"GLADLY," they both say and disappear, leaving the clones behind to do the rest of the days work.

Shinji puts up a weak genjutsu and conceals himself, so that only Rei can see him," hey, Rei?" the shinobi-sensei whispers, trying to get her attention.

"Shinji?" she whispers too, she then looks to her side and sees him in plain sight. She panics a bit that he is here," what are you doing here? This is pool is only reserved for the girls today, you'll get in trouble," she whispers in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry Rei; I put up a genjutsu so that the girls don't see me. Only you can, anyway," he then put up a smile and smiled eyes," let's get out of here, it's too boring. Just do a replacement jutsu with a Shadow Clone and we'll go out here to have some fun."

She thought for a minute, she did want to spend more time with her boyfriend, but she didn't want to skip on her work. But her boyfriend reminded her of something," don't worry about work, the clone will do it and the information it gather will be sent back to you when you dispel it, so there's really no problem," that made up her mind and did as he asked. She quickly went to her locker and got her clothes.

They all met at a clearing in the forest close to the city of Tokyo-3, what they were going to do was test they're skills against their sensei. This is what they had come to consider fun; it was the rush of the combat that had made it as such. They all got in positions to take on the seasoned shinobi and then charged at him. This went on until school was up, they then decide this is what they would do from now on, to send a single Shadow clone of themselves to school and then go off into the woods to train their skills, or just take a day off and have some normal fun.

After that was done, the two shinobi EVA pilots left for a sync test; Shinji was now in his newly color schemed giant that had two slots under each wrist. The doctor explained what the two were; the top was the one with the shuriken ammo, the shuriken were like that prog knife because they had the same material and activation of energy. They only activated when they were thrown. The one closest to the wrist was the energy ribbon that was taken from the last angel. The doctor asked him what he would use them for, but he replied saying that she would have to find out when he used them.

He then looked up on his screen and sees that Gendo is walking towards his girlfriend. He sees her scowl for a bit, but she quickly put on a fake happy face for him,' good Rei, don't let him know that you have changed. That way, when he doesn't have any power anymore, or if we don't have any choice, he won't know what hit him,' he then goes back to the test they were doing on his EVA. After the tests were done, they both went back to their apartments, giving each other one last smile to each other before they left each others homes.

That night, Misato had Ritsuko over for dinner. The captain wanted to show off her roommates cooking skills," look at all the good food that Shinji made, man I can't wait to chomp down on this stuff," the captain looked at the all the food laid out on the table. (You know the usual)

"Well it was easy with all the clones," he said with a smirk on his face.

That made the doctor spray out her drink and choked a bit," clones?!" she said in a little frightened voice.

"Yea, let me show you," he then formed a cross formed seal with his hands," SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," then two puffs of smoke appeared. When it cleared, it showed two exact copies of the shinobi, one was reading the manga book he always reads and the other was clinging off the ceiling with his feet," see, it's as simple as that," the clones then were dispelled at that moment.

"Oh," the fake blonde then let out a sigh of relief, afraid that the secret about Rei was now known. They all then started to chat about what they considered interesting and the highlights of their day. While during this, the doctor then remembered something," oh, Shinji, I nearly forgot," she then rummaged through her purse for an item, she then pulls out a card," here's Rei Ayanami's new card. I missed the chance to give it to her, so if you could, please give this to her next time you are on your way to headquarters."

"Heh, sure thing," he says with his usual smile and smile eyes. He then looks at the face on the card and can't help but feel good to have her as his girl.

"What's the matter? You seem to be really concentrating on her picture," the purpled haired beauty says with a lecherous smile," hehehe, now you've got an official excuse to go to Rei's apartment. It's a nice chance to do some naughty things, right?"

He then lazily looks at her from looking at the ID card," hm? I'm sorry did you say something Misato?" he asked in his Kakashi type mood.

A vein then appears on her forehead, ticked that the boy did that again. She then threw the empty pop can she had in her hand and it thunked on his head harmlessly," you know I hate it when you do that?"

"But it's so fun, because like me sometimes, you have a quick temper," she then hung her head at the truth he said," anyway, I'll go and give this to her tomorrow. You don't need to worry about it."

"Thank you Shinji," Ritsuko said with a happy voice and smile. And so they went on about their dinner. After it was all done, Ritsuko left and the two roommates went to hit the sack.

The next morning, Shinji got on his usual shinobi attire. It was Saturday, so he didn't need to get his school uniform on. Once he was done getting his clothes on, he teleported over to Rei's apartment. When he got there, he looked upon the door with a little anticipation,' maybe we could do a little of our own time before we go to headquarters,' with that thought, he pressed the doorbell. But he didn't get an answer, so he tried it again. He still didn't get answer from his girlfriend,' hm, must be out right now. Oh well, I can just leave the card where she can see it and she pick it up herself,' he then opened the door to her home.

Once inside, he got a good look at the condition the apartment. Even though it looked like she was starting to clean up the place, it felt dark and gloomy. But you could see that she was now trying to brighten up the place to fit her mood. He then hears something from behind. He then looks to see what it was, and that made him have a nosebleed.

Right there, in all of her glory, was Rei in her birthday suit," Shinji?" she asks innocently, only to have the boy pass out on her from massive blood lost," Shinji!" she runs over to him, you then see that he has swirly eyes with a lecherous smile on his face and blood running down his nose," oh Shinji," she giggles at the sight he is in now.

A few minutes later, after getting some tissue up his nose and Rei getting some clothes on, Shinji then got his composure back. But when she came back into view, it only made him blush even more. She was now only had a big T-shirt on that only served to make her look even sexy with some lacey panties,' damn, just how the hell is that even possible. Okay, just think about grandma Tsunade and you'll be alright,' he then thought of her, but in her youthful genjutsu. That only made him blush more,' get out of my head you dirty thoughts, I can't be doing any like that now to a girl whose only fourteen years of age,' he then starts to beat on his own head.

"Uh, Shinji, what are you doing?" he was then brought out of his thoughts when she asked, with a cocked head and a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, nothing, nothing," he then cooled himself down and sat himself down on her bed," anyway, I was here to give your new ID card, seeing as how you old one expired," she then got a sad look on her face,' she must of thought I was visiting her, heh, she knows me better than I thought,' he then turned his attention to her," but that was just half of the reason I was here. The other half was I wanted to come and see 'my angel'," he said with a truly happy smile and voice.

She then quickly got a smile on her face," thanks Shinji," she then got a little idea," oh Shinji," she said in a seductive voice as she swayed her hips back and forth in a sexy manner.

"Heheh, yes dear," he said in a nervous voice,' okay, what is going on? Oh please don't tell me she wants to do it already, I thought we had already talked about,' he then sees her sees her sit down on his lap.

"Calm down baby, I just want to have kissing time with you. You don't have to worry about us having sex now," she said in a reassuring voice.

"Oooh, you scared me for a minute there. Well, I can at least comply with that request," suffice to say, the two were late for the sync test that day, by at least two hours. (Hey, I would take that time if I had a fine ass girl on my lap. Weeelll, maybe or maybe not, who's to know?)

When they both arrived, Misato and Ritsuko were waiting at the front entrance. When they notice the two, they get mad," YOU'RE LATE," they said at the same time. (Heh, remind of you of something)

"Well, a black cat crossed our path, so we had to make a detour," he said in a lazy voice with a small smile.

'Does he honestly believe we'll buy that,' they both thought as they shook their heads.

"Just get ready, today is the day we activate unit 00," said the doctor in an annoyed voice.

Shinji notices the flinch the red eyed girlfriend has when she hears this,' hmm, I guess what I heard from Misato about the last test was true. This must be tough on her,' he then looked at the two older women," umm, could you guys go on ahead, I just need to talk to Rei for a bit."

"No we have to, uh, hey Misato," her protest was cut off as her best friend drags her off.

"No problem Shinji, go ahead and have your little talk We'll be waiting for you two up ahead," the purpled haired beauty says as she drags the doctor off, out of sight and earshot.

"What is it you want to talk about Shinji?" she said while keeping a monotone voice to cover her scared one.

He then quickly goes up to her ear to whisper, not trusting the walls as they might have ears," don't worry; you'll do fine with the training I gave you. Just remember what I taught you and you'll do fine, besides," he then takes a step back and gives her a reassuring smile with smiling eyes," if anything goes wrong, I will jump in to save you, because I will always protect those precious to me."

In her head, she is jumping in joy to have such a man, but on the outside she kept her calm and soulless act on," thank you pilot Ikari," she said in a fake monotone voice.

"No prob," they then went off to meet up with the two older ladies. When they caught up to them, the doctor gave a light glare to them while the captain gave a bit of a wink to the boy.

Rei was now in her EVA, while Shinji was watching the test go on through window and hoping that everything will go fine. Rei just sat there, bored out of her mind,' 'sigh' I would listen to Kensuke's jokes than be here for hours,' she then remembered the terrible knock-knock jokes he made when they trained with each other,' uh, maybe not,' she thought as a sweatdrop went down her head.

"Rei, can you hear me?" the voice asked on the intercom that belonged to her commander.

"Yes," she said simply while hiding the distaste in her mouth of replying to him.

"We're going to try activating unit 00, start the first connection," he commanded to the operators. They did as they were told and started voicing the progress they made in activating the sleeping EVA.

Once they approved it was active, Rei proceeded with the test," roger, I'll start an interlocking test without a break," she said in her acted voice.

But she was caught off by the sub commander Fuyutski," Ikari, an unidentified object is approaching, I think it's the fifth Angel," he said as he put down the phone.

Not showing that he was disappointed by this, he kept his emotionless face on," interrupt the test, all hands on first class alert," they all did as he said and started to stop the test.

"Why don't you use unit 00?" the sub commander asked.

"It's not ready for combat yet. We will have unit 01 take on the angel," he simply said without taking his eyes off the orange prototype EVA. The people then went to prep up the new colored schemed EVA, he then talked to the pale-blue haired young woman on the communicator," Rei, we succeeded in reactivating, come back."

She didn't answer as the cockpit flashes through the usual lot of weird color designs. Once it turned completely off, she laid back on her chair and let out a sigh of relief,' I wonder what I could do once this is all over,' she then started to think of plans of foiling the instrumentality plan,' I will not do that. Now that I have some friends, I have a reason to live and I won't let that plan come to fruition. I'll have to tell Shinji and the others about it, I just hope we'll be able to do something about it,' she started to think on how to tell them, while Shinji rushed to get to his EVA in his plug suit.

Once inside the EVA, Shinji started to confirm the progress in prepping the EVA. All the while, Rei stood on a catwalk near by, looking intently at the black EVA,' please, be safe Shinji, I don't know how I would feel if I lost you,' she thought sadly, while trying to keep her face emotionless.

Once they people at the bridge confirmed the Angels whereabouts, Misato gave her command," LAUNCH EVA," unit 01 then lifted off at that moment.

"A powerful energy reaction detected inside the target," said the operator with long brown hair (forgot his name) in a panicked voice.

"What?!" Misato asks in complete worry.

Inside the EVA, Shinji could feel a high amount of chakra being built up," oh shit," he then prepared for a basic jutsu, knowing that the enemy intended to fire at him once he got out.

Once the EVA shot out of through the shaft, the diamond formed Angel then fired off a powerful beam at it," LOOK OUT," the captain yelled out to the pilot.

"Ah, Misato, you don't have to yell when I'm standing right here," a voice said from out of nowhere. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice, revealing it to be none other than Shinji Uzumaki himself," yo," he said simply with his hand saying hi.

"Wha…but you were… how the," she said in interrupted sentences as she looked back and forth between the EVA on the screen and the boy in front of her," how are you here? We all saw you go into your EVA."

"Check the cockpits camera," they did and they saw a log in place of where he was seated, the log burnt to a crisp due to the heat made by the blast. They all looked back to him for an explanation," a substitution jutsu, I can replace my body with any object near by. Though for certain people they can extend the range of object they want to replace with well beyond the original radius, and I happen to be one of those people."

The purpled haired beauty let out a sigh of relief," good job kid, but now we'll have to retrieve the EVA back from being shot through the chest, this just got troublesome," at that moment, a certain Nara clan sneezed and then said something about people being troublesome talking behind their backs.

"Well, seeing as how this will take some time, we'll need to formulate a plan," shinji then clasp," alright then, let's get to brain storming."

In the Shadow Dimension, Orochi are talking to the various enemies Shinji made when he was an active shinobi in that dimension," well, do you all want to join me in seeking revenge against Shinji?"

"Well, I'm definitely in. I want to pay him back for killing my brother," a Mist nin by the name of Kyo Ikuzu said. He had long black hair that stopped just right below his neck, dark blue eye, and a two scars going down from both his bottom eyelids. He had the same black suit Zabuza.

"I second that agreement," a Rock nin by the Yugo Minasko said. He had short red hair that was messy, brown eyes, and a tear tattoo under her left eye. He had a brown jounin vest with a bare chest under it. He also had black pants with bandages wrapped around his ankles and black shinobi sandals.

"Here, here," a woman said by the name Miyuki Kusunagi. She had short brown hair with dark green eyes, and her face was really cute to boot. She had a red tank top with a black mesh shirt with sleeves. She also had a short black skirt and high black combat boots.

All other enemy ninjas of Shinji agreed. All these ninja were simply pawns for Orochi, but the Three that agreed first were just as powerful as Shinji himself so they had a real use.

"Good," he then started to chuckle like a psycho," revenge will be all the sweeter when we see you," he then turned to his subordinate," how has the jutsu come?"

"It will be ready by tomorrow, my lord," he said with an evil grin.

"Good, we're coming for you Shinji and when we find you," he then started to laugh maniacally," I just can't wait," the three shinobi's only smirk and nod their heads at him.

Unbeknownst to them, a group of ninjas are only a days worth away from the lair of Orochi. They leader of this group is Kazuma Hyuuga, along with Akane Haruno," we've lost time, but I can tell where closing in on them," Kazuma said as he leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

"Do you think we'll even make it in time? You know to stop them from following Shinji?" Akane asked in a worried tone.

"Who knows, but if they succeed in going to his dimension, then we'll follow them and make sure that we warn him," he said as he didn't turn his head back to her, not wanting to show the worried look on his face,' you may be an ass, man. But if anyone's going to beat you, it's going to be me who does. Not some snake in the grass bastard,' he thought, as he vowed to himself that he would help his best friend and rival in anyway possible.

**A/N: **finally got this chapter done, sorry this chapter took so long guyz. Anyways, from now on, I'll just narrate the changes in the series instead of the whole parts of each episode. It just too much trouble to detail every single moment in the series, unless it calls for it. Now on the pairing of the couple with Asuka, I've decided to not have to involve her in that relationship. But I will have her involved with someone else, but as to who will be a surprise. With that said and done, see ya.

ShadowDragonGX


	7. TRUTH REVEALED

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Evangelion

TRUTH REVEALED

Within the darkness of Orochi's lair, the subordinate that always reported to his master came rushing into his master's room," Lord Orochi, the dimension jutsu has now been completed," he said with pride, glad that he was able to accomplish his masters orders.

When the son of the snake Sannin heard this, he started to laugh maniacally," yes, the time has finally come," he then turned on a intercom he had in his room," everyone, come to the research lab, now," he then got up and walked out of his room, with this subordinate close behind him.

When he got there, he was greeted by the crowd of shinobi he had assembled, but the only ones he acknowledged were the ones the considered to be powerful enough to kill the 'Oni of the Shadows'. He then turned to the subordinate that was following him and motioned him to lead them all to the portal. Once they all get there, they see a swirling black vortex with white smoke coming out of its edges.

The subordinate then turned to his Lord and spoke," we have tested the jutsu by using a Shadow Clone and have made adjustments for it to be used safely. We have also scanned the area for the Oni's chakra signature and have confirmed that he is in that world," he then moved aside and bowed," may your revenge be accomplished my Lord."

"Good work…now," he then turned to all the shinobi behind him," this is what we have all been waiting for, we shall have our vengeance and take over this new world with our own two hands, ARE YOU WITH ME?" he got big cheered 'yeah' from them that answered his question," let's go," they all then followed his lead as he stepped through the portal.

Once Orochi steps out of the portal, he notices that he was in a forested area, and that it was also night time. Once everyone gets out of the portal, he then turns to the pawns of shinobi," you lot, search the area for a suitable base," he then turned to another group," you will search for any info on Shinji Uzumaki or any other reference to his name," he then turns to one other group," and you lot will search for supplies and steal them for our uses, NOW GO," he yelled as they all disappeared when he commanded," soon Shinji, soon." (Let's just say that he was unaffected by the age difference between dimensions, since the guardian wasn't the one who opened the portal, it was a modified portal)

Back in the Shadow Dimension, the subordinate then lets out a big grin as he pulled out a big bottle of sake and turned to his fellow researchers," LET US CELEBRATE MY COMR…" but he was cut off as the whole lair started to shake and sounds of explosions started to occur," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he was answered as the entrance of the lab exploded and a hail of kunai knives flew and struck him all over his body, including one right in between his eyes, while the rest of the projectiles hit all the other researchers.

Two figures then run through the smoke, revealing them to be Kazuma and Akane. They both look around to see they had hit their intended targets, but to their surprise, they saw the portal," damn! This just sucks ass," he then turns to his female comrade," come on, we need to go through," he then turned to his communicator he had," this team leader, everyone can you hear me? This is team leader, can everyone hear me?" he said as he tried to get everyone's attention. After a second passed, he heard everyone sound off," alright everyone, listen up. That bastard has completed the portal, me and Akane are going to go through, please inform Lord Hokage of what we did," he then started to hear them protest, but they were cut off as he turn off the communicator, took it off his face, and threw it away.

They both started to walk towards the portal, but were stopped as they heard a voice in their heads,"** I see that the child's comrades are wanting to come and protect him," ** they both then started to look around, ready to take any action to take out the one who is speaking,"** at ease my children, I am the Guardian that Shinji has told you about,"** they bother then lower their stances, but still kept themselves alert, just in case it was a trick," ** now, I knew this was to happen when I felt that villain dabbling in the ways of dimension crossing, and I am glad that you two have shown up."**

"What do you mean?" the kunoichi asked, clearly confused by what the voice meant.

"**I mean that I will send you to where the child is exactly, I made the villain land somewhere very far from where Shinji is, but it won't take much time for him to find out where he is,"** the Guardian then paused for a bit for them to settle down a bit,"** I will manipulate the portal to send you two to where the child is, so you won't have to search the whole country he is in,"** the portal in front of them then changed color. It was now white with black smoke on it ridges. (Basically, the two colors just switched)

Taking some careful steps, they stepped up to the portal. But before they take one step into the portal itself, Akane speaks up," Thank you Guardian," they both then step through the portal, on their way to find their friend and warn him of Orochi's arrival in his world.

In Shinji's world, the said seasoned shinobi was now walking down the hall. He had discussed the plan of what they were going to do to take down this Angel along with his superiors, while he waited for his modified unit to be repaired. He found himself walking the halls with his girlfriend, Rei, beside.

"Okay, so the plan is that you defend me with that giant of a hull of a spaceship while I snipe at the Angel, right?" he asked her as he didn't like when people had to get technical when they could just plain out say it.

"Basically, that is our assigned jobs," she said, as she confirmed his question.

He then started to think for a bit," hey, I know, how abou…" he then stopped as the halls go completely dark. The two then tense up and get into defensive stances. They both could feel chakra signatures rising up in the very hall they are in. They were then blinded by a flash of light that appeared from out of nowhere from within the hall. When they get enough of their sight back, they see something that makes their mouths hang open at. Shinji then saw it was the one thing that he never thought he would see until the end of his career here in this world," a portal?"

The said portal was white in color with black smoke coming around its edges. When it flashed, two figures started to shadow through the portal's light. When Shinji got a good look at the two newcomers shapes and the feel of their chakra, he relaxed and put up his lazy front. Though confused by her boyfriend's actions, Rei does the same, but was ready to use her new Kekkei Genkai if these two turned out to be enemies.

"Aaahhh, the hell, why do I feel different now?" the male figure said, he then clutched his neck quickly," what the hell?? Why do I sound like I inhaled a bunch helium," he then clasps his hands together into a seal," BYAKUGAN."

A wave a chakra then burst towards the two. Rei immediately gets into a fighting stance, but when she looks to her boyfriend, she sees him still relaxed. Not quite getting the situation, she eases back into an at ease stance, still ready to take on these two on if necessary.

The male figure gasps a bit at what he sees," what? What is it?" asks the female of the two.

"Shinji, is that you man?" the male figure asked. He pulled out a something from his pocket and flicked it open, the hallway then lit up, meaning it was a lighter. The two figures then showed to be none other than Akane and Kazuma.

Rei sees a smile upon her boyfriend's face, meaning that these two are his friends. She then took the time to take in the appearances. The girl had bright green eyes and blue short hair that stopped to the middle of her neck, a blue Chinese like shirt and black fingerless gloves, a short skirt with what looked like biker shorts under them, and dark brown high combat boots. She then looked over to the male of the two, he had pearly-white eyes with black spiked hair, a tan colored wife beater with bandages going around his forearms all the way up to his mid biceps, black cargo pants that had many pockets for scrolls and black ninja sandals. The only thing that was the same about the two was one thing…they both looked like they were the same age as her and Shinji, fourteen.

"It's nice to see you two again, Kazuma, Akane," Shinji said as he gave them both a big smile with smiled eyes. Rei takes note of the two names, and remembers he had mentioned them when he was telling her about his past.

When the two look at the boy, their eyes bulged out," S-S-Shinji?" Akane asked in a scared voice, as he confirmed by nodding his head. They both then looked at each for answers, but then saw what they looked like and got even more scored," you-you-you look…I look like…"

"Yup, you two are now fourteen years of age, congratulations," Shinji said as he still his Kakashi type happy face on.

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" he yelled out, but was stopped from yelling out further as his mouthed was shut by Shinji's hand.

"Shhh, don't yell or section two agents will come and see what the problem is?" he then paused a bit," you know what? They may be on their way now. Do a transformation jutsu now, make yourselves look like this," he then clasped his hands together for a seal," TRANSFORM," When the puff of smoke cleared, it showed a variation of a section two agent," make a variation of this form," he said in dark toned voice. He then reverted back to his original form in another puff of smoke.

They both did as he said as the lights in the hallway came back on. At that moment, section two agents, along with some other personnel of NERV, came to see what happened in the area. When one of them was about to speak, Shinji held up his hands to silence him," no need to worry, I just used a jutsu that overpowered the circuitry here, it won't happen again," they nodded, knowing what he meant by 'jutsu' as they saw what he could do from the battles he fought. They then left the people, not caring that there two more 'agents' in that hallway. Shinji then turned to his newly arrived comrades," well, it looks like you guys have a lot of questions on you minds," he said, as he got a nod from both of his friends.

They walked alongside him and Rei. He then told them all about his world, his time here, and the recent battles he went through. He also went over what the Guardian did to him and said that may be the reason for the way they look like now.

They both took in this information with open minds, but then they remembered what they came here to do," Shinji, there's something you have to know," he then turned his undivided attention to Akane," Orochi has come here, to get his revenge on you," his face then darkened at that moment.

"Are you certain of this?" he asked, as he got a nod from both of them, confirming his question. He then let out a stressful sigh," I thought I took care of that bastard."

Rei, feeling out of the loop, just had to ask something," Shinji, who is this Orochi?"

He then started to think back on what he knew about the son of the snake Sannin," he is the son of a traitor of Konoha, a man by the name of Orochimaru. Though he claims to be his son, I know damn well what he is," he then paused for a bit," he's damn clone of his supposed dad with genes that taken from someone to enhance his abilities. Those genes came from…me," he said with great distaste mouth. This truly surprised his girlfriend," I found out when I went in to take out Orochimaru along with my dad. At the time, I was an Anbu squad leader, we were on our way to take him out, but we stumbled upon one of his experiments."

FLASHBACK 

_When a nineteen-year-old Shinji, along with his squad and his father, burst into a room at what they thought had belonged to Orochimaru, they were met with a lab filled with large test tubes that held bodies that almost looked like the Snake Sannin himself. They then heard an evil chuckle, but not just one, but two evil chuckles. They then looked over to the middle of the lab to see Orochimaru, in all of his evil like glory, but he wasn't alone. He had his arm wrapped around a smaller and younger version of himself._

"_Playing dollies with yourself, Orochimaru? How childish," Shinji said as he pulled out the sword from his back and removed his dragon mask._

"_Aww, don't be like that Shinji, why don't you come on over here and play with you brother, Orochi," he said with sick amusement._

"_My what?!" the Anbu squad leader said as he looked at him in shock._

"_In way, he is your brother, considering I've used some of your genes to create him. I have to say thank you to you, seeing as how your genes seemed to be the final puzzle to my latest and greatest vessel, considering you father took my last and intended vessel," Orochimaru said as he looked past him to Naruto, who had the same look of anger and disgust on his face._

"_Enough of this damn bullshit," Naruto said out loud," Orochimaru, for the crimes you have committed against Konoha, and the lives of those you have taken, we have come here for you head," he then shot past his son on over to Orochimaru. It didn't take long for them to be taking the fight somewhere else, leaving only the sick looking clone of Orochimaru behind._

_The Anbu squad behind Shinji began to advance, ready to take out this accursed abomination, but were stopped by their leader's hand," This fight is mine, if this thing is made my genes, I can only imagine the power this damn thing wields," he then turned his head a bit to them," besides, this is personnel, so stay out of this, okay?" his question was only answered by nods from them," okay, it's just you and me, LET'S GO!"_

_Shinji then rushed in towards the clone, with this sword slung over his shoulder to cut it down. Orochi then pushed in his stomach, a lump then formed in his throat. When he opened is mouth, a snake slithered out and opened its mouth to take out a katana. He then took that katana by its hilt and blocked the overhead cut meant to lob of his head._

"_Aww, come on brother, why don't we play a game of catch? Surely you would like to do some brotherly bonding," Orochi said as he got a sadistic smirk on his face, while dead locking his sword with Shinji's. They jump back a bit and disappear out of sight. All the Anbu squad members could see were flashes of light made by the two when they clashed each other with their swords. When the fight started to slow down, they appeared in the middle of the room, right back in the deadlock they were in before._

"_Heh, you're no brother of mine," he said as he pushed the sword further. They both then jumped away from each other and started to form hand seals, both of them forming them in complete unison and sequence._

"_O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji-"_

_The water in the test tubes started to stir at that moment._

"_Tori, O-ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu-"_

_The test tubes then exploded out its water and started to swirl around their feet._

"_Tora, Hebi, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ousu-buta, O-hitsuji, O-ushi, Saru, Tori, Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji-"_

_The Anbu squad members could feel the level of chakra being built up between the two and jumped a few feet back, just to be safe._

"_Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Ryu, O-ushi, Nezumi, Saru, Tori, Nezumi, Ousu-buta-"_

_Nothing could be felt except each other's presence, nothing else mattered at that moment as they finished._

_"TORI! WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" they both yelled out as two water dragons sprang up from the test tube water and clashed each other. While the water dragons were fighting each other, the two gene brothers were clashing each other's steel._

_'This is bad; he knew I was going to use that jutsu. Does that mean he knows what I'm going to do next?' he wondered, but was turned from his thoughts as he looked upon Orochi's face, which had a sadistic smirk on his face. He wondered why he had that smirk on, until he opened his mouth and released a snake towards his face. He could not react in time as the snake lashed out at him and pierced right into his right eye. He cried out in pain and stumbled back a bit from the pain, but that was enough time for the snake clone to cut him down._

_"Die," he said as he slashed down at, cleaving him in two. He then got a pleasing smirk on his face, but that smirk didn't last long on his face as the cleaved body turned into one of the failed test clones,' a substitution jutsu!' he thought, he then looked around for his gene brother," come out, come out, where ever you are, brother," he said in a sweet, sadistic tone._

_"Oh, I'll come out," Shinji said, as his voice carried all through out the room," but not before I bring this whole place down on your sorry ass, Earth style: Fang Pursuit Jutsu," nothing happened for awhile, but then two dogs shot up from the earth and bit into his ankles, soon after a several other dogs shot up and latched onto him, making him stay right in his place. Shinji then came out from the shadow, blood still trickling through his right eye," I'm going to make you pay for taking my eye," he then through several explosive tags around him, and then threw a single one to the ceiling. They all started to burn, as he started to leave," may you rot in hell," he said as the tag on the ceiling exploded and fell onto Orochi, just before the explosions occurred around him and did more damage._

_"Captain, are you okay? You should get that patched up, sir," one of the Anbu squad members, concerned that his captain might not be able to continue due to his lost eye._

_"Don't worry about it," Shinji said as he started to form hand seals. His hand than glowed an eerie green glow, he then brought them both up to his new missing eye. He grimaced at the pain he felt of healing what he could with his medic jutsu. Once he was done, he took out a medic bandage and wrapped it around his head, over his right eye socket," now let's go, we have to help my father," he said as he dashed off, without as much as getting a 'yes sir' from then, but they nonetheless followed him._

_Though if they stayed any longer, they could saw the rubble behind them move. At the moment, snakes started to crawl out from the cracks of the rubble. The snakes then started to gather, slowly growing into the single form of Orochi._

_Once they got to the battle between Orochimaru and Naruto, they noticed the fight had carried out to the outside of the fortress and was close to its climax. They two were breathing hard, but it was clear that Orochimaru had more strength then Naruto did. He was just a bout to finish Naruto off, but was cut off as spiked chains with cuffs that had spikes inside them, shot out from the ground and wrapped around Orochimaru's body._

_"You will not kill my father," Shinji said as he had his hands piercing through the ground. Naruto looked over from his should and gave a grateful smile._

_At that moment, red chakra bursted out from Naruto's body, the Hokage then started to do one of his most powerful techniques. He then rushed in as with a big chakra like shuriken with a blue glowing orb that was raised over his head. Once he got close enough, he yelled out his jutsu," Wind Style: Ransenshuriken," Orochimaru was then trapped in a swirling dome of wind chakra that was tearing his body apart, limb by limb. Once they jutsu died down, there was a massive crater with Orochimaru's body parts lying all around._

_"Jeez dad, did you have to go that far, eeewww, I think I just stepped on a toe," he said as lifted up his boot and saw that it was a toe, he then scrapped it off with a knife._

_"Yea, yea, don't such a baby, son," he said as he flashed his son a grin, but he then shot a worried look once he saw the bandage over his eye. But he just shook it off and noted to himself to ask what happened later," now what do you say we go home and celebrate?" he said as he offered his hand to Shinji._

_"I'd say…you're paying, dad," he said as he gave his own grin back and took his hand. They then leapt off towards their home._

_After taking so long to reform himself, Orochi ran off to help his father, only to come upon his father remains in the crater. He shakily went up to what was the head of his father's body and knelt down to it. He then picked up and started to hug it to his chest, weeping that his father died. He then let out a roar out to the heavens and had a look in his eye that could make the coldest day of winter heat up in an instant," Shinji, you shall pay for killing my father, this I swear."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"I guess I should have felt for his chakra to make sure, but I was just too busy worrying about dad to do so," he said as he leaned back a wall with Rei leaning with him, staying close to him and giving a look that she understood what he meant.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Akane asked, truly stumped. She didn't know what else to do, considering she knew nothing of this world and the organization she is in now.

"You two will read this," he said as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket," this has information that I have written down about the organization and of all my battles, it also has a map in it where I live," he said as he closed his eyes," now that you I know that you guys are here and that Orochi is also, I'll need you guys close by," he then opened his eyes and gave a smile," you also need to meet the team I made here."

"Oh yeah, you said that you made a team, so who are these guys?" Kazuma asked, as he was intrigue as to who would catch his best friend and rivals eyes.

"Well, you looking at one of them right now," he said as he looked towards Rei at his side. The two of them then look over to the red-eyed eye girl and start to look her over," meet the female of the team and my girlfriend, Rei Ayanami," he said with a smile and smile eyes.

"Nice to meet you Rei," Akane said with a smile in her transformed state, as she extended her hand to the pale blue haired girl.

Rei then took her hand and shook it," it's nice to meet you too," she said in a monotone voice. Akane feels a bit odd from hearing that tone and looks toward Shinji for an explanation. She receives a look that says 'I'll tell you later', so she just nods.

"It's good to meet the moron's girl," Kazuma says as he extends his hand to her, only to receive an icy glare from her," what??"

"You kind of insulted me and she really doesn't take a liking to people who insult the people she considers precious, especially me. So, I'd apologize if I were you, since she has that Ice bloodline limit that I told you about," he then see him stiffen up a bit and bow down, he did not want to end up being a pin cushion with ice needles in his butt. (Even though he could most likely stand up against her, he wouldn't want to hurt her, so he decided to apologize)

"Sorry Rei, but its just how I talk to Shinji, we're best buds after all," he says as he scratched and laugh nervously. He then looked up to see her nod. After that, he looks over to his rival for an answer for that.

"That's her way of saying that she forgives you," he said with a smile. Just at that moment, there was an announcement on the operation beginning," well, it looks like it's time," he says as he looks up, he then turns his attention to his two former teammates," well, you two meet me after the operation has been done, just follow us from the shadows. But once we start heading for our EVAs, stand back quite a distance, understood?" he asks as he get a nod from then, he then turns his head over to Rei," come on, let's get this over with," she nods as well and follows the shinobi EVA pilot.

Once they get to the operation site, they quickly go over to the temporary changing area. Rei, deciding it would be the right time to talk, spoke to her boyfriend," Shinji?" she then heard him 'hmm' to let her know he was listening," after this operation is over, I need to talk to you and our team about something very important…it involves the entire human race and you father has a plan up his sleeve about it," she said as she got her plug suit on.

"I see," he said as he felt it wasn't so much of a surprise," well, if that bastard has something dangerous in mind, I'm sure we can take care of it and foil his plan," he then paused for a bit to think," we should bring in my former teammates in on this as well, the more nins we have, the more chances we have of stopping Gendo."

"Agreed, and this plan also…" she said as she trailed off.

"Also?" he asked as he pressed the fastening button his plug suit.

"It also involves me into it," she said as she too pressed fastening button on her plug suit.

He then moved the curtain that blocked the view from each other and sat right next to, he then put his arm around her waist. He wasn't worried about the cameras in there, seeing as how before he opened the curtain, he used his lightning affinity and sent an electrical charge that hit the cameras only and shorted them out," hey, what ever he has planned for you, I'll be here to protect you. Plus…" he trialed off as he used his free hand and pulled her chin so that she is face him," you're not the Rei back then that was a helpless school girl. In my eyes, you are a shinobi of Konoha and your will of fire won't allow him to touch you," he then pulled her into a warm kiss.

Once they were done with the kiss, Rei then laid her head on his chest for a bit," thank you Shinji, I know we'll survive this and we'll stop Gendo's plans from coming into fruition, and we'll stop Orochi from getting his revenge," she then got up and pulled him up with her hand in his," come, we need to get going, or they'll get suspicious, if they aren't already."

"Yeah," they both then got out of the temporary changing area and headed out to their EVAs. Once they got onto the catwalk of the two EVAs, Shinji turned to her," let's show this Angel it can't mess with shinobi's of Konoha."

"Affirmative," she said with a monotone voice, but once she got in her cockpit, she then quickly let out a small smirk of her own.

Once they two got into position, they heard Misato over the communicator," Shinji, we are entrust all of Japan power to you, do your best."

"Right, right," he said as he read a liquid proof manga he ordered over the internet.

'Why does he have to act like that when the situation is this serious,' Misato thought as a vein started to pop over head. She then decided to just ignore the boy and start the operation.

Shinji read his manga and waited for the go ahead to fire. Once he was done reading a section, he got back to the controls and cocks the sniper ready when they said a part being ready. A visor then went over his head and started to lock on the Angel. The wait for the beam sniper to be charged was starting to make some tension go high, but the EVA pilots kept their cool and think of the silent battle only.

"High energy reaction detected in the target," Maya shouted as they Angel prepared to shoot off its own beam.

"What?!" the doctor asked in shock.

"FIRE" Misato said as soon as the beam was fully charged. Shinji happily complied and shot, but the angel did as well at the same time. The beams were about to meet, but the two beams warp around each other and the two enemies completely miss each other. The two missed shots created a force that shook their immediate areas. Once the temporary base got back on its feet, Misato went to check what happened and couldn't believe what happened," we missed?!"

Even though it was feeling the force of the missed shot from its enemy, the Angel continued to drill to the Geo-front. After a few seconds, it finally made it through.

Alarms then went to the temporary base, saying that the enemy has breached the Geo-front," Hurry with the second shot," she commanded as she didn't want the enemy to win what ever it was after.

Shinji then cocked the sniper again, the used beam cartridge then flung out while being replaced with a new one. He then gave his undivided attention to sniping, but then he felt the chakra being built back up within the Angel and he knew it was already on it way to firing at him again. But then he started to feel chakra over to his side and saw Rei ready to perform a jutsu. Once he saw the unique hand seal she had clasped together in her hands, he knew what she was about to do.

Then angel then fired its beam once it got enough energy to take down the sniper. But unbeknownst to it, the water between them rose up to meet the beam," Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors," Rei called out as the beam hit a giant sized Crystal Ice Mirror and was redirected somewhere else," hurry with that shot," she called out over the communicator.

The people on the temporary base were speechless, except for Misato of course, seeing as how she knew about the training she went through with the other EVA pilot," well, what are you all gawking at? Do as she says and hurry up with that shot," she says as she took command once again.

"Hurry, I can't hold the jutsu for long as it is using a constant amount of power in its beam," the unit 00 pilot says as she grits her teeth, trying her best not to let it down and have the beam come at them and kill them, along with everyone else she knew.

'Come on, come on, come on,' Shinji thought as he knew the strain his fellow EVA pilot was going through. Once he saw it was finally fully charged, he pulled the trigger. The beam then went right over the existing one that was hit the Ice Mirror and went right through the angel, thus killing.

Once it was killed, Rei released the jutsu and her EVA fell over. Seeing this, Shinji quickly ejected his cockpit and teleported over to her EVA. He then ejected her cockpit manually from the outside. Once it was out, he went over the manual release for opening it," REI, REI," he called out as he touched the handles, but his hands were singed from touching the hot handle, so he pulled back a bit. He then went back and took a hold of the handles again, not caring his hands were being burned from holding them.

Rei could hear outside of her cockpit that someone was trying to open it manually. The hatch to the cockpit then flung open to show Shinji worried face,' just like in my dream,' she thought. (Remember, the beginning of the last chapter)

"God, don't you ever scare me like that ever again," he said as he looked at her with a relieved face.

'And almost the exact words too,' she thought, she then tried to get up, but felt really exhausted. So, she tried again, but was stopped by Shinji's hand.

"Take it easy, you've exhausted a bunch of your chakra, but at least you didn't use it all to be put you in a state of chakra exhaustion," he said as he went in and carried her out. He then felt two chakra signatures nearby," you can come on out Kazuma, Akane," he called out, the two then appeared in front of him," have you two read the scroll I gave you?"

"Yes we have, and we saw the battle from a distance, man that was crazy," Akane said in her original form. She then saw Rei in his arms," aawww, isn't this cute. Her knight in shining armor is carrying her princess," she said as she as she got a dreamy look.

The two guys just groan at her, she just had to be like this when something like this happened," anyways, as soon as Rei recovers, come over to my place and we'll discuss on what we should be doing," he then turned his back to them, while still holding Rei in bridal style," see ya," he said as he poofed over to the temporary base. Akane and Kazuma just shrugged and left for the address that was on the map they had acquired from the scroll.

Once Shinji and Rei got to the temporary base, Shinji needed to say something," well, now that everyone knows that you can you use jutsus, we should be careful of Gendo. He may try something."

"He'll have me killed and replaced by someone else, that is what he'll do," she said as she pulled in closer to his chest.

This shocked him a bit and made him stop in his tracks," what?! Why the hell would he do that? You're the only pilot for unit 00, who else wou…" he was then silenced as she put her finger on his lips.

"This is one of the things I have to tell you, but I guess it can't really wait right now," she then looked around a bit," please set me down, so we can talk for a bit," he nodded and set her down against a nearby tree," I am the second of many clones that Gendo has made for use in an upcoming project for a dummy plug system, the clones are held deep below in NERV headquarters. The genetic make up used to make the clones were made from a single person, and that person was…" she then mumbles something that he could hardly hear.

"What was that Rei?" he asks, as he was a shocked by this information.

"That person was Yui Ikari, your genetic mother Shinji, but I only a percent of her DNA in me, I…" she says as she cries, knowing now he would shun her now that he know the truth about her. But what came as a surprise to her was him wrapping his arms around," Shinji, what are…" but she was cut off as he planted his lips over hers, and started to make out once again.

Once he pulled away, he looked at her straight in the eyes," I'm not mad at you, or going to shun you," he said and chuckled a bit at the face that said 'how did you know I was thinking that'," for many reason I can't do either things, one reason being is that I know you are you, no one else. Then you said only a little of her DNA is in you, so it's doesn't even make it count as you being anything closely related to me, our genetic make up is totally different. Then lastly," he paused as his eyes soften," I lover you and that is never going to change."

Then only thing she could do was tighten her hold on the shinobi pilot and start to cry even more. But these were not tears of sadness, but rather, tears of joy. That was what she was feeling at the moment, joy. She was now truly happy that he still accepted her," I love you too Shinji," she said in a muffle voice, since her head was buried in his chest.

Once Misato and Ritsuko stepped out of the temporary command center, they were treated with the sight of a crying, but smiling Rei being hugged by Shinji who was also smiling. Misato looks upon the scene with a warm smile, while Ritsuko looks upon the scene in shock,' I wonder if I should report this to the commander,' she thought, but then she heard something behind her. What she then sees a camera that was still in working order, zooming in and out on the scene ahead of them,' looks like he already knows, but…' she then thinks back to what happened earlier in the battle,' if she can do that, will we even be able to dispose of her.'

Back down in the NERV headquarters, Gendo looks upon the scene with a emotionless face,' so, you have betrayed me for my son, have you Rei?' he thought as he zoomed in more on their smiling faces,' you force my hand to take care of you Rei, I will have to dispose of you,' he thinks as he went for his phone to call some section two agents. (Oh, is he in for a surprise, ain't he guys)

Back with the EVA pilots, Shinji notices they weren't alone," hey ladies, you kind of caught us in a moment," he then looked down to Rei," hey, come on. We need to get you treated," he said as he picked her up a bit, but then was stopped by two men in black suits," yes, can I help you two men?" he said in a calm voice with a blank expression.

"We will take the First Child from here, your assistance is no longer acquired, Third Child," said the bald one, who had his hand gripped on a shock stick.

Shinji sees where this was going and starts to channel a lot of his chakra into Rei. The two section two agents don't notice, but Rei does. She then looks in his eyes and nods," I will go with you," she said simply and started to walk with them. The chakra that Shinji gave her made her heal from her fatigue.

Once Rei started to walk away, she turned her head a bit and flashed a mischievous smile. Shinji could only flash his dad foxy grin and nod while chuckling a bit,' oh Gendo, you have no idea what you have sent your agents into,' he thought to himself. Once they were out of view, there was a sound of a gun being shot off.

"What the hell was that?" she then realize where that shot came from," oh no, REI?!" she then ran off and took a hold of Shinji's hand and started to drag him off towards the sound of the shot.

Once they started to get some ground covered, they started to see the faint image of Rei walking towards them. Fearing the worst, Misato quickens her pace. Once she sees her face, she abruptly stops in her track,' is she smiling? Why would she be smiling right now? Didn't she hear that gunshot?' she thought, but quickly went up to the girl," Rei, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine miss Misato," she said with the smile still on her face, not seeing a reason to keep her act of being a doll anymore now that Gendo knows she is not his puppet anymore," umm, you have Shinji in your hand, you know that right?" she said as she walked up to her and knelt down to put Shinji's head on her lap.

She then looks down to the boy and sees him with swirly eyes with dirt all over his body and face, and drops his hand," oops, I forgot I dragged him here, hehehe," she said as she scratched the back of her head nervously,' please don't be mad at me Shinji,' then something clicked in her head," Rei, what happened to the agents that were escorting you?"

"Oh, I told them I was fine and I sent them back," she said in a sweet tone, but she didn't want to mention to her that she took them out with a genjutsu after she did a substitution jutsu with a log when they tried to shoot her in the head. The genjutsu was showing them being castrated over and over again, while being raped from behind,' I am just too evil sometimes,' she thought as she giggles a bit,' oh well, blame that on Gendo, I guess.'

"Oh, okay," she said as she accepted the answer, thinking that everything Rei said was the truth. She then smile warmly again as she looks at Shinji resting peacefully in Rei's lap.

**A/N:** and that is the end of this chapter guys. Well, how do you guys think I should have Orochi find out about where Shinji is? Then there is also how he'll finds out about NERV and it secrets? Also, do you think I went a bit over board with the beam bouncing off Rei's Crystal Ice Mirrors? One last thing to say, **Infinite Freedom, **I'm going to use your suggestions in the next chapter man, with maybe a little more added as well, if I can think of anything else. With all that said, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	8. YOU’R USUAL DAILY THING

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto or Evangelion, but I do own Akane, Kazuma, Orochi, and any other people I made for to be friends or an enemy of Shinji.

YOU'R USUAL DAILY THING

"Aaahhh, nothing like a good morning breakfast," Shinji said as he ate a piece of bacon and drank some orange juice. He felt good now that he didn't have to pussy foot with the situation about him and Rei being together. But that also meant having to deal with Rei being constantly attacked,' this must be how uncle Gaara felt when he was a kid before he got beat by dad and became the Kazekage.'

"Yes, you're right baby," Rei replied as she sat next to him and pecked on the cheek," good morning," ever since Gendo tried to kill her after the last Angel operation, Shinji took in Rei to live in the apartment he was living in. At first, he thought Misato would have objected to living with them, but not as much as a surprise, she allowed the fellow shinobi pilot live in there without a second thought.

"Good morning to you too," he said as he got up from his chair," I'll cook up something for you now that you're awake," he was glad now that she was in the place that she was safe, considering he put a security seal in place to let them both know if there was an intruder within the apartment. The last section two agent that tried to kill Rei in her sleep was quickly taken care of before he even laid a finger on her. Fortunately for them, the kill was silent and they disposed of the body quickly before Misato came into Rei's room to see what was wrong. Though Shinji did receive a barrage of teases that made his eyebrow twitch quite some time, but he returned the teases by acting like his old sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Not soon after he gave Rei her breakfast, Misato came in as her usual manner," hey guys, good morning," she said in groggy voice. She then proceeded over to the fridge for a beer. Once she got it, she went over to the dinner table, plopped herself on a chair, opened the can, and chugged the beer in one drink," YEEEEHHHAAAA, now that's the way to start the morning," she said as she looked like a new person. Shinji and Rei could only shake their heads at that.

"Just remember, I'm only letting you do this just this week since you let Rei stay over here," he said as he sat next his girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember the deal," she said as she waved him off.

Wanting to change the subject, the unit 01 pilot looks to his girl," I think you have recovered enough that we can start to talk about what Gendo has planned."

"Hmm, what do you mean Shinji? What does your father have planned?" Misato asks, as she is clearly confused. She looks back and forth between the two, wondering just what is going on," okay, what's going on here?"

"You'll know in due time Misato," he then warmed his eye at her," you've earned my trust to know more about me, seeing as how I am grateful for you letting Rei live in here."

"Well, I did get the approval from the commander himself," she said, thinking it wasn't much of a big deal.

"You mean this commander?" he then put a single hand seal," TRANSFORM," a puff of smoke appeared around him at that moment. When it cleared, there stood the evil bastard of a father and commander of NERV himself," I will permit this captain, you may leave," he said in his usual manner. He then let out a big smile and puffed another smoke, revealing it to be none other than Shinji himself, with the same smile he had in his transformed state.

"Wha, but that was," she said with her mouth hung open," ah man, now I'm going to be fired," she said as she started to panic.

"No, he won't fire you," she then looked over to Rei for an answer," he really doesn't care where I am now, just as long as I am taken out," she said in casual tone, which made Misato hang her mouth open again with wide eyes.

"Why would the commander want to do that?" she said in a clearly angered voice.

"Don't worry, all will be answered when we have our meeting with Touji, Kensuke, and my former teammates," Shinji said as he tried to calm her down.

Narrowing her eyes at the two, she relaxed a bit and crossed her arms," well this all better be good when the time comes."

"Oh, it will," he said as he walked out to the balcony, bit his thumb to make it bleed a bit, and did a series of hand seal," Summoning Jutsu," he called out, as he slammed his hand onto the ground. A puff of smoke appeared, when it cleared, there were three dogs with strange clothing on.

"Hmm," a little dog said with his mouth closed, as he looked at the area around him. Once he saw who summoned him, he immediately composed himself," sir, how are you doing and what is it you have called us for?" he said as if he was at attention.

"Calm down Pakkun, I just need to got get some friend of mine and lead them back here, okay?" he said as he knelt down and patted him on the head.

"Sure thing kid," he then relaxed himself and gladly took in the petting," so who is it you'll need us to go get," he said as he got serious.

Shinji then took out two pieces of ripped clothe, one was from a black wind breaker and the other was of a white button up shirt,' good thing I kept these since the 'Survival Training', or might have had a hard time finding them if they were in trouble or if I need to call them,' he then put it up to the two extra dogs noses that were behind Pakkun and had them take a sniff of their scents," you two will go retrieve the people that these scents belong to," they both nodded and disappeared in a flash, Shinji then turned his attention to Pakkun," as for you Pakkun, you go retrieve Akane and Kazuma. You know their scent, so it should be no problem for you to search for them."

"Right, I'll get to it," he said as he too disappeared in a flash.

When he got inside, he sees Misato once again with her mouth open, but she wasn't alone as he saw PenPen was also having his mouth hung open. The only one that seemed to be unfazed by what just happened was Rei, who was just sipping her herbal tea he had prepared for her. Finding the situation funny, he just smirked at the two who had their mouths hung open," what? Is something on my face?"

"What the hell was that?! How could you make those dogs appear out of nowhere and more importantly, how that hell could they even talk?!" she said in freaked out voice.

"I'll tell you, but I'll also need tell you of my past," he then sent an electrical current to where he knew where the hidden cameras were in the apartment. He then went through some more hand seals," Ninja Art: Silent Proof Room Jutsu (I know, not real original, but I can't think of anything else other than that)," he called out, the room then glowed a faint blue for a bit until it returned to its original state.

"Okay, what was all of that about? And don't think that you won't be paying for anything you broke mister," she said as she crossed her arms again.

"I just took care of the hidden cameras in this apartment and I did a jutsu to make anything we say in here not be heard outside these walls, not even the best listening devices that cops or feds use to spy on people would work with this jutsu in place," he then sat back down beside Rei," now, it's time I told you all about myself…it all started when Gendo left me in the streets of Tokyo-2…," he then stared his story of what happened to him, all about the shinobi world he had came from, the Guardian, and their current situation.

If Misato had heard this from someone else, she would have thought that they were absolutely crazy. But after seeing what he could do in his battles and from his attire when they first met, she couldn't help but believe him," wow, so you're dad has this big demon sealed in his stomach, is the most powerful being in his world, gave you an eye that has some freaky power in it and taught you, along with some other super powered ninjas, to fulfill some destiny you think might involve beating the Angels and stopping your genetic father? On top of that, you have another super powered, but crazed maniac ninja after your life, who chased you here to get his revenge for his dad, who didn't even consider him a son and just some vessel?" she asked as she tried to sum up all he said to her, but all he does is nod to her," I need to really savor the beer I'm going to be drinking this week," she said as she went to go get another can, so that she can get rid of the headache she has now.

Not a moment later after Misato chugged another can, Akane and Kazuma appeared in a puff of smoke," so, it's time we planned on what we should be doing now, huh?" Kazuma said as he leaned himself up against the wall with his eyes closed.

His voice startles Misato as she falls out of her chair and lands down on her butt, seeing as how she was deep in thought and didn't even know he was almost right behind her," alright, who the hell are you?" she asked in an angered tone, not liking that someone snuck up on her like that.

"I'm Shinji's best friend and former teammate, names Kazuma Hyuuga" he said as he opened his eyes to her.

As soon as she saw those eyes, she was taken back a bit, but then remembered what Shinji what he told her about his foster mother and her clan,' what was it, a kinki, kekko…oh what the hell, bloodline limit. Those must be the eyes of the byoku, byaki, oh I don't know dammit,' she thought as she tried to remember all the information she got from Shinji," right, just don't do that again, okay," she said as she got back up and sat back down. She then looked over to his side and saw a blue haired girl," you must be his other former teammate, right?"

"Yup, I'm Akane Haruno," she said as she waved at her.

After their little introductions, they heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who it is from the feel of their chakra; Shinji got up to greet who it was at the door. He then opened the door and gave smile to them," good of you to come Touji, Kensuke. We were just getting the meeting underway," he then turned his back to them," come on, we have much to talk about," they both just shrugged and went inside and closed the door, which made it glow for a bit before it faded back into nothing.

Once the two boys got within the dinning area, they see two people they never seen before. But the one they do notice is the totally hot blue haired girl, which makes them drool with hearts in their eyes for a second, before they were each knocked on the head. They looked to see it was their sensei who was the one who knocked them on their head with his fist. Shinji then leaned to whisper," trust me, you don't want to act like a pervert around her, she's a medic nin with the strength my aunt has, and I have shown you what that strength looks like, remember?" they both then pale at that and make a note to not piss this girl off.

The two Shadow Dimension shinobis then see the other two at that moment. The first to greet them was Akane," oh, hi there, you must be the other two teammates of Rei, my names Akane Haruno, what are your names?" she said as she went up to them and cocked her head to the side.

'She…is…so…FINE,' they both thought as they looked at her, but they were brought out of their thoughts as Shinji cleared his throat a bit.

"Oh, my names Touji Suzahara," he said as he took out his hand to shake. She the complied and shook it.

"I-I, uh, I'm K-Kensuke A-Aida," he said as he too took out his hand to shake hers.

For moment trying to figure out why he's so nervous, she finally figures it out,' oh, got a crush on me do you kid, that is so cute,' she then got a mischievous glint in her eyes,' let's see if he like this,' she then went up to him and gave him a close hug," It's nice to meet you Kensuke," she said in an almost sexy voice, which makes Kensuke's glasses fog up and a bit of blood trickle out of his nose before he passed out on the floor.

"Uh, Akane, I think you broke him," Shinji said, as Touji thought how lucky his best bud was.

This little event made Misato break out in a laughing fit,' I have to say, that girl has got some good moves, he's K.O.'d,' she then continues to laugh at the boy passed out on the floor.

After getting some smelling salt to wake up the poor boy, though lucky in Touji's book, Kazuma chose that time to introduce himself," heh, seeing as how Akane has introduced herself so well," the girl then stuck her tongue at, which he just shrugs at," my names Kazuma Hyuuga," he said as he took his hand out to shake both of their hands, which they comply with respect for their sensei's former teammate.

"Well, now that the introductions are done, time for the meeting to begin," they all got serious faces on and each took a seat at the dinning table," now, then Rei, what is this plan that Gendo has cooking up?" Knowing the importance of this, Misato just keeps a tight lip, so that she can see what is going on.

"Hold on Shinji, they need to know what I am before I tell them what we'll be doing, plus, I didn't tell you everything since the last Angel operation," seeing the look on her face, Shinji and the others wait for what she is about to tell them," like I have told Shinji, I am a second of many clones made for a dummy plug system project coming up. Now, one thing you all know is that a clone, in this world, at least needs someone's DNA to be able to clone something, that DNA came from…Shinji's genetic mother, Doctor Yui Ikari," as she said that, everyone got shocked looks on faces and looked to him to see if he was to, but they saw a face that wasn't the least bit surprised.

"I already knew, she told me the night of the last Angel operation. Remember Misato, how I was hugging her and she was crying tears of joy in front of you and Ritsuko?" he asked, Misato then tried to remember and nodded," that was when she told me about that part of herself, but I know one thing," he said as he towards Rei and Smile, which she returned with her own smile," she is not my mother, she only has a percent of her DNA, so she is on a different genetic level then me and so, she is not even considered to be anywhere close to be any relation to me. But the most important thing of all is…that I love her, and that's that," seeing that they understood, they nodded and gave their own smiles to let them know that they were fine with it. He then turned his head back to her again," now, what is the other part of yourself that you didn't tell me about?"

Giving a bit of pause, she sighed," I'm part angel as well," now if they weren't shocked beyond belief, now they were," but that part of me isn't dangerous as far as I know, and I think it's the reason I have such large chakra capacity and good chakra control," seeing this logic, they nodded, Akane and Kazuma knew if she was an enemy, Shinji would have killed her without a thought, but the others just nodded so they could get to the part of Gendo's plans.

"Now that little mystery is done, would you please tell us what Gendo has planned, Rei?" Misato asks as she was a little impatient as to what this plan is.

"Okay," she replies and takes a bit of a breath," NERV is controlled from the shadows by an organization known as SEELE, Gendo intends to use their plans of to revive your mother Shinji," Shinji then gets a darkened look as she continues," But this plan he is using to do so will wipe out all life on this planet, this plan is called the Human Intrumentality Project. This project is an attempt to artificially force the evolution of humanity, merging people's individual conscious minds into one single entity by dissolving the barriers, which they call A.T. fields, between them, and force the coming of the Third Impact. They are doing this because they feel that humanity has come to an evolutionary stop, so they want to use this project, and without realizing this, destroy all of humanity. They do this under thought of religion, when they're just out of their damn minds to do so. All of this was to be done under one key, a willing key, and that key was…me," this made everyone go wide eyed at in fear, but what she say next calms them down," but he won't have me do his bidding anymore, I will not let this happen, because I have someone precious to be with and other precious people I want to protect."

Get a happy look on his face, he gets up from his table and hugs her from behind and kisses her on her cheek and then on her lips," I'll make sure he doesn't get you, and if he tries to force us or our EVAs to do something we don't want, we'll use our power to overpower him…so, when is this plan so supposed to start anyway?"

"It is to start after we have killed the last Angel, but I want to stop him before it gets to that stage, the sooner we take him out, the better I think," she says as hold onto his arms that were wrapped around her neck and leans her head on his chest for a bit.

"She does give a good point man, we should take him out when he's at his weakest," Kazuma said as he gave his two cents to the conversation.

"Now hold on, I'm all for this, but who would be in command after that? Another thing is that they would also capture Shinji and all of you for murder and treason," she said as she tried to see if they could figure out what to do.

"She has a point Shinji-sensei, we need to plan out this strike or we'll be thrown in the brig for the rest of our lives," Touji said as he looked toward his sensei.

"I hear you guys, which is why I'm saying that we play along with his plans for a bit. Give him the idea that he is still in control, and when the time is right…we'll take his life and have one of us replace him under the disguise of a 'Transformation Jutsu', so that the people of this shadow organization named SEELE, won't have a clue as to what the 'commander' is up to," Shinji said as he sat back down in his chair and laid out his plan.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Akane said with a little smirk on her face.

"There are more things you should know, most notably, the EVAs, Shinji," Rei said as they finished their planning against Gendo.

"You know, I've been wondering about that myself, those EVAs seem to be more alive then they let on," Misato said as she remembered how she first saw one and it gave her the creeps when she thought it was looking straight at her.

"They are alive. They are, in a way, clones of an angels," this shocked them once again," the EVAs that are being made are derived from the first Angel that caused the second impact, Adam. But your EVA, Shinji, is different. It is derived from the second Angel, Lilith. But there is also one more secret to the EVA," she said as she got everyone's attention," the EVA possess human souls within them," which makes everyone go wide eye again," much like your father, Shinji, the EVA have souls of particular people within them, I'm sure you have noticed a different feeling when you pilot it."

"You know, you're right Rei, I do feel different in there. As if a warmth is wrapped around me and that it is there to protect me no matter what," he said as he remembered the warm embrace the EVA gave when he piloted it.

"That's to be expected when a mother has her child near by," she said, which confuses everyone expect Shinji, who understood what she meant by the. Slowly, everyone came to the same conclusion as well.

"You're not saying…" he asked as he was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, your mother's soul is within the EVA, Shinji," this answer made him get out of his chair and start clutching his head.

"No, it can't be, my mother, she, she," it then came altogether to him; the reason his mother mysteriously disappeared was because she working on the EVA project," how did it happen?"

"As far as I know, you're mother was in the cockpit and her sync ratio went all the way to two hundred percent. I don't know the details, but she was turned into LCL and was taken by the unit 01, I'm sorry Shinji," she said as she got up to hug him, which he welcomes with open arms.

After a few minutes of silence, Shinji calms down and starts to think about he was told about. He then gets an idea," hey, maybe there's a way to free my mother," the all then look at him questionably," Rei, you said that there are many clones of yourself deep below NERV," Rei nods, not knowing where he was going with this," and you said how my dad and EVA have are similar in that they both have souls sealed within them, right?" they all nod, and slowly start to realize what he was implicating.

"You're not thinking of…" Akane asks as she left the question hanging.

"Yes, I'm thinking of somehow transferring her soul into one of the Rei clones, but we'll make an alteration to the clone so I don't get confused as to who my mom is," he said as he smirked at his new plan to rescue his mother from the EVA," but we'll worry about that after this whole Angel ordeal is done with," seeing them nod, he let's out a happy sigh," soon mom, we'll free you from that big behemoth."

"I think we're done with plans for Gendo and his organization, what about this guy named Orochi, sensei?" Kensuke asks as he finally gave his two cents.

"Yes, your student has a point Shinji, what is it you're going to do about Orochi?" Kazuma said as she agreed with the four-eyed ninja.

Rubbing his chin on what the plan should be, he tries to think of what should be done with his gene brother," hmm, for right now, we should keep a close eye out for him, or any of his lackeys. That's the best we can do now, but…" he then turned his head to his purpled headed roommate," Misato, is there any way you can enroll Akane and Kazuma into my school? That way, if any of us is in trouble, any one of us could come and deal with the problem quickly before it escalates into something bad."

"Hmm, yeah, I'll try to get them enrolled and I'll try to look for any info for this guy," she then turned to her to them," do you two have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, Shinji gave us quite a load of money with the scroll he gave us," Akane said, she then dug into her pocket and got out a piece of paper she had wrote things down on," this has our address and phone number, will this be enough for us to get us entered into his school?"

"Well, it's a bit limited, but I'll forge a few things here and there, and we'll have you guys in there in not time," she said as she gave a smile to the two of them.

"Okay, we have our plans laid out and we're ready for almost anything now," he then stood up from his seat and put his hands flat on the table," this meeting is adjourned."

"What are you, the fucking judge? Just say this meeting is over, god, you can be so weird sometimes," he said in an annoyed voice, which was shut up by an elbow from Akane," ooww, what the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass, you really need to watch that mouth of yours Kazuma," she said as she gave him glare," but I probably won't have to do much after Rei is done with you," she said with a slight evil smirk.

"Hm?" he then felt the temperature around him drop a bit. He then looks over to the red-eyed young woman in front of him and sees her giving a real icy glare at him," hehehe, now Rei, there's no need to get angry," he then gives Shinji a pleadful look," help me out her man," he says in a desperate voice.

During all of this, Shinji was reading his 'Ranma ½' manga. When he hears Kazuma, he looks from his book to see his desperate look and asks the question that usually ticks everyone off," hm? Did you say something Kazuma?" he asks truly for the first time.

Seeing the glint in Rei's eye that was signifying that she was about to do something, he quickly tried to get out of the situation," comeoneAkaneweneedtogo,byeall," he says quickly as he runs and takes Akane by the wrist and drags her out of the apartment in a flash. After a few seconds, the whole room bursts into a laughing riot.

"Nice one Rei, he really believed you were going to kill him, hahahaha," Kensuke says as he wiped his glasses clean from the tears of laughter that were on them.

"Well, it looks like things are going to get more interesting from her on out, right guys?" Shinji asks, as he gets nods and smirks from all of them," come on Touji, Kensuke, I'll walk you two out the door."

The two of them do as he says, feeling that they had enough for the day from all they had just learned that day. Once they were about to leave, Touji turns to his sensei," Shinji, thank you for giving the money for my sister's operation, the doctors say that she should be able to get used to her new legs in a few months. So if you need anything at all, I'll be here sensei," he said as he bit a part of his palm to make it bleed and put it out in front of him.

Seeing what he was doing, he followed his example and his blooded hand met his blooded hand, making a blood pact to each other," and I will always be here for you if you need any help," Touji nods and takes his hand back. Once he was about to leave his sight, he waved Shinji goodbye, which he returned as well.

Shutting the door behind him, he sees Rei leaning up against the wall in the hallway with her hands behind her back. Once she sees that he is back inside, she turns to him and gives that smile that warms his heart," how are you, Shinji? I know a lot of this has stressed you a lot, honey."

Her answer was a stressful sigh as he took off his Jounin jacket and dropped it on the floor. He then sit down in the area where they took off their shoes," it's a lot to take in all at once, but I'm kind of used to that sort of thing really. Being a ninja of Konoha, I have been able to obtain loads of information on enemy forces, so I just need time."

She then went over to him and knelt down behind his back. She then started to massage his shoulders, which he welcomes with grunt of relief," is there anything that can help you relax, baby?" she asked as she tried to work her massaging skills on his shoulder,' I should probably get a book on how to do this properly.'

Trying to think of what would help him relax, he is then hit with an idea. He then turns his head towards with a mischievous grin," oh, I think there is at least one, or should I say, a whole bunch of things that could help me relax," Rei then cocks her head to the side in confusion, wondering what he was thinking up now.

He then goes up close to her ear so that only she can hear. When she hears what he has planned to help him relax, she giggles at what things he was going to do,' oh Shinji, from what I hear from you stories, you are just like your father, Naruto.'

"Ahh, a nice relaxing bath is all I need after hearing all of that," Misato says as she steps into a hot bubble bath,' I'm glad Shinji trusts me enough to let me in on his plans, I wonder if I should tell Rits…no, I don't think I should say anything unless I need to or if Shinji sees if it is necessary,' she then started to think back on the story of his life,' he's actually twenty-one, heh, no wonder he seem so mature, even though he acts like a lazy as guy sometimes,' when she thought that part, she couldn't help but giggle.

But that giggle stopped as she felt something brush against her feet, she then looks at the door, which was slightly opened,' hmm, must be PenPen, I didn't think he was that desperate for a bath,' she the sits herself up and digs around the bath for the penguin," ah-ha, I got you now you frisky little bird," she says as she pulls him out, only to see it wasn't PenPen, but an orange frog with a blue jacket on him.

"Yo, Shinji said you would give me a snack if I swam in here with you, so toss me some snacks here baby cakes," Gamakichi said as he as he put out his webbed hand to her.

Hearing that it was Shinji who did this, her eyebrow twitches. It twitches even more when Gamakichi called 'baby cakes'. So she stood up with the frog in hand, opened the door a bit, lowered the frog, pulled back her foot, and yelled," GET OUT OF HERE," she then kicked the frog and sent it flying right into the wall, which made him poof out of existence," SHIIIINNNJIIIII," she yells out as she got a towel and wrapped it around her body, she then ran out of the bathroom and saw him watching some T.V.

"Yes Misato, what is it?" he asked in an innocent. They next thing he knew, he was punched right out the window and landed into the ground with the ground breaking from his impact. Once Misato got down to where he was, she had nothing but white circled eyes at that moment with an angry scowl on (you know, like this-OO). She then went over to what was his body and pulled him out from the ground. Once out, she grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him back and forth with his head rocking in that motion.

"Here I go and admire you for trusting me and you do something stupid like that? What kind of grown man does something like that, huh?" she asks in angered voice," after all that we have been through, you go and try to embarrass me like that? I thought you were some real mature guy I could really like, but nooo, you have to go and do that."

"Okay, she must be aunt Sakura's twin in this world, that has got to be it, she acts just as violent and has the same, if not, better beauty than she does," Shinji says under his breath, as he gets rocked back and forth.

"Huh? Did you say something?" she asked in a dangerous tone. (If you want a good example of this scene, look on Naruto Shippuden episode 1-2, when Sakura punches the Naruto when they meet up again)

Once that whole thing was done, Shinji was back inside with his injuries being taken care of by Rei, who was doing some medical Ninjutsu on him. Looking at her boyfriend, she couldn't help but giggle at what happened," you brought that upon yourself, Shinji," she said as she took care of a cut on his face that was made by the punch.

"Yeah, I know, but it was worth it, ow," he said as he was thinking on what do to next, but was cut off from his thoughts as she healed a little cut on his face.

"Oh don't be such a baby," she said in a mocking one.

"Yeah, yeah, now…what should I do next?" he tries to think, and then gains his dad's foxy grin.

Next morning, Misato had pretty much got over what happened yesterday. Feeling good, she steps out of her room in a good mood, only to see an arrow sign on the wall beside her door. She follows the arrow which leads to another arrow, then to another and another. This continued on from out of her apartment to the stairs going up to the roof; once she gets up to the roof, she sees the one thing that pisses her off again at a certain Sharingan wielder," SHIIINNNJJJIII" she yells out as she ran back to pummel the man into the ground again for having to put her car on the roof. To say the least, everyone was woken up to the sound of bloody murder.

After that little incident, Rei and Shinji are walking down the sidewalk. Though Shinji looked like he went a few rounds with people from the movie 'Fight Club'," that's what you get for doing that to her car, baby," Rei said as she did some more medical Ninjutsu.

"Like I said before, it was all worth it," once he was healed, he put his hands behind back with his bag in hand," well, I'm finished with Misato. What should I do next?" he then gets that foxy grin back.

Once P.E. started for the students in Shinji's school, they were screams of girls heard through out the school

"What? What's wro…what the?!" the old P.E. teacher asks as the girl run out of the locker room half naked. He then sees passed the girls to see a horde of frogs hopping about in the room.

"Yo, gimme a snack pops," Gamakichi asks as he put his webbed hand in front of him to receive his snack, only to have the old P.E. teacher faint on him," what is up with people these day? You'd think they haven't seen a frog talk before," the orange frog says as he poofs out of existence, along with all the other frogs.

"YOUR ARE TRULY OUR SENSEI," Touji and Kensuke say at the same time as they bow in front of Shinji, paying their respects for the free show of half naked girls running out from their locker room. When they said that, the three of them could feel some untrained killing intent coming from behind them. They all look to see all the girls behind them seething in anger. Once again, Tokyo-3 was met with screams of murder, plus two more with it.

"When will you stop? I mean, I'm all for you for trying to relieve some of your stress, but this is just getting ridiculous, Shinji," she said as she went into full medic mode over three meat lumps that were Touji, Kensuke, and Shinji.

"Just one more Rei and I think you would like to help me out with this one," he said as he got his dad's foxy grin back. Shaking her head at him, she listens to his last, but truly great prank, even his dad would come in and say 'yeah, he's a chip off the old block' or ' 'sniff' they grow up so fast 'wipes away fake tear'.

After a day of god knows what he does, Gendo is now on his way to the mess hall to at least get something to eat. Once he gets there, he immediately orders his food and goes to a table to eat it. He would've known something was afoot if he saw the look on the two people who gave him his food who were holding there hands over their mouths from laughing. The male of the two speaks in a whisper," phase one a success, let's proceed to the next and last step," they both then leave from where they were standing.

When Gendo was done eating, he got up to leave, only to clutch his stomach in pain. Hearing it growl and feeling his insides move from the stomach,' what the hell was in that food,' he then quickly runs to where the bathroom may be, so he can relieve himself. He was so caught up in trying to find a restroom; he didn't notice the slick ice like floor ahead of him. Once he got on the slick floor, he started to slide around uncontrollably," aaaAAAHHH," he yells out as he suddenly sees Rei carrying a large can.

"Commander!" she said as he suddenly hit the can with his body. The contents in the can then spilled out all over his body, revealing it to be tar. Still sailing down the floor, he then sees his 'son' pulling something from a closet.

"What the hell?!" like what happened with Rei, he flies right through what he was pulling out. The contents fly around him and stick onto him, which reveal to be feathers. He then flies right through the door to the command center when suddenly; he was pulled up by a rope that hooks onto his foot. Once he stops, he is hanging upside down, tarred and feathered, and at last, he goes in his pants because he didn't make it to the restroom," GET ME DOWN FROM HERE, NOOOWWW," he yells out to the bridge bunnies in the command center who were holding there noses from the stink and holding down their laughter at the embarrassment of their commander.

After such an embarrassing incident, the commander left, giving everyone 'the look', but they all just couldn't stop to think about the embarrassing situation he was in just now.

Knowing that only one person, or two, Misato did the only thing she could do at that moment…take Rei and Shinji out for a meal on such a successful prank on Gendo without being caught, or being blamed for it. She runs down the halls and finds the two settling down on a bench, with Rei having Shinji's head in her lap while she stroking her fingers through his dark brown hair and letting him rest from his day of stress relief.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said as the two turn their attention to their captain and roommate.

"Not really, I'm just taking a breather for the day…man, I'm beat," Shinji said as he put his head back down on his girlfriends lap.

"I saw what happened to the commander," she said all of a sudden, the two of them then stiffen up a bit, hoping that she wouldn't snitch on them. She then gives a walk that gives the message 'you are in trouble', but once she gets close to them to whisper, she says," and I'd like to congratulate you two for doing a good job," she then back up bit and gave a good smile," let's go all out tonight," to say the least, they had a fun night that day.

Next morning, it was the same, breakfast, getting a surprised from his girl when she comes behind him to get a peck on the cheek, cook her breakfast and wait for Misato to come out to do her second day of drinking beer in the morning. But they were met by a rushing Misato, who was trying to get a formal dress on.

"Oh shit, I should have stayed behind at H.Q. yesterday," she said as she tried the get the jacket on quickly.

"What's going on, Misato?" Rei asks as she is clearly confused as to what is happening.

"Me and Rits have a meeting to get to in old Tokyo," once she made sure she had everything formal on and all that she needed for the trip, she ran to the door," JUST ORDER TAKE OUT IF YOU GUYS GET HUNGRY," she called out as she ran out of the apartment.

"She does know that you and I can cook for ourselves right?" Shinji asks his girl, who just shrugs.

"She wasn't in her right mind, so I'm guessing that is why she said that," she said as she ate and egg sandwich Shinji served her for the morning.

The weekend day went by pretty quick, until the phone rang. Shinji then got up from his position on the couch from hugging Rei and went to pick up the phone," Shinobi residence," he said with a little humor, but Rei just continued to watch what was on the television," whoa, what's going on?...SHE'S GONNA DO WHAT?!...sorry about that, yeah well be over at NERV in a moment," Rei was now getting worried as she saw him hang up the phone with a serious face. He then turned his face to her," Misato has gotten into some trouble that needs to be resolved."

"Okay, let's go then," she said as he nodded toward her, they then used a teleportation jutsu to get to the air carrier that will be carrying unit 01.

Once they got to an airport, they pick up Misato and see that she is in a radiation suit," so you're serious about this? You know that this maybe a sabotage done in by SEELE, NERV, or Gendo, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but this thing is a walking time bomb with a nuclear reactor. That is not something you just ignore," she said as she got the rest of the radiation suit on. She then sees that Rei is with him," what's she doing here?"

"Eh, I don't trust Gendo to be alone with her, even though I know she can take care of herself. I just don't want to take any chances, besides two shinobi EVA pilots in one EVA will be enough to stop this walking ten-can with a firecracker inside," he says while they sit down and wait for the time to come to disembark on unit 01. Rei just leans her head on his shoulder for comfort, while Shinji reads his 'Ranma ½' manga.

Once the time comes, both Shinji and Rei get into the cockpit and spread out their chakra into the EVA. Misato on the other hand gets into left hand of the EVA. Once they are within the distance of the walking time bomb, they let go of the locks on the EVA and the dark mech free falls to the ground. Once it hits the ground, Shinji turns on the intercom for the outside," Misato, Rei, you two better hold on, I'm gonna test something out," before they could question him as to what, they speed off in such great speed that they didn't even notice they were already right beside it. (He used chakra to speed up his movement in the EVA, just so you know, just think fast like Lee)

Shinji, deciding it was a good time to use them, uses the energy beam ribbons in his right wrist and wraps them around the robot. He pulls a bit to get his closer to him by pulling his right arm and then puts his arm over to the where she wanted to get in," alright, this is your chance, go for it," he said as Misato jumped to the hatch and opened it.

Once she got in, unit 01 got in front of it and wrapped the other energy beam ribbon in his other wrist and completely enveloped the robot in place, but kept the beams at the most minimal damage he could use, so as not to kill Misato when she is in it.

The robot shoulder then burst a stream of steam, so Shinji uses wrapping and covers that area," Misato, hurry up, this thing is getting to hot."

Knowing what she should do since she was there, Rei tapped his shoulder," let me pilot," getting a little confused, but then knowing what she would do, he nodded and moved over. With the wrapping in place, she still could form hand seals. And so, she did a unique hand seal for her signature Kekkei Genkai," Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors," she then stomped real hard in the ground and water sprang from underground,' good thing I sensed the water within the area, otherwise this would have been difficult,' she thought as she motioned the mirrors to enclose the robot in its cold temperatures.

"Thanks Rei," Misato calls out from the communicator,' just what the hells is going on here? The code didn't work, and now this thing is just not budging,' she thought as she tried push in one of the reactor cores in,' Shinji was right, this must have been some kind of sabotage or something, or this might not have happened. That's it, if I survive this, I'm gonna looked to him for advice on what to do next if I ever come up with an idea to find out something, he is seasoned shinobi after all,' just as she thought that, all the reactor cores went in and the whole robot cooled down real quick due to Rei's jutsu.

"We need a vacation, that's what we definitely need guys," Shinji said as he relaxed in the cockpit as the other follow his example and also relaxed.

After the incident, it was as if nuclear powered robot didn't even go on a rampage. Everything went the same as it did before, early morning killing an agent who was trying to kill Rei, go make breakfast for himself and Rei, do a little bit of their own time, and as per schedule, Misato comes out of her in a groggy state," good morning," she said in a groggy voice. She then went over to the fridge and got a can of beer, sat down, open it, chugged the liquid, and yelled out," YEEEEHHHHAAA, now that is the way to wake up," she said in an energized state.

They both shook their heads with smiles on their faces," GOOD MORNING," they both say at the same time.

Thinking back on all that had happened in the last three day, he couldn't help but think but one thing,' these two are truly apart of my family and are precious to me, and I will always protect them with my life, no matter what.'

Back in the Shadow Dimension, Naruto, along with Hinata and Sakura and her husband Lee, just got word about Akane and Kazuma going to Shinji's Dimension," 'sigh' this is just getting to out of hand," Naruto said as he leaned back on his comfy chair.

"What can we do, by now, that portal has closed by now my friend," Lee said as he now looked like an exact copy of his sensei, Maito Gai.

"Don't say that Lee, there's always a chance that we help in some situations, we just need to find out how," Sakura said as she had her regular red, black, and whit attire. (Current version of Sakura.)

"You're right Sakura, but its how we go about it is the problem," Hinata said as she too was in her regular attire. (Just like Sakura, same as the current clothing in the manga)

"There has to be something we can do, dammit?!" Naruto said as he grabbed his head as he felt a headache coming.

"**Would you shut up kit, damn, and I was having a good nap too,"** the Kyuubi called out as he woke up from his slumber,**" I couldn't help but overhear you predicament, maybe I can help you kit."**

'Oh and what would you benefit from this fur-ball,' Naruto asks mentally, knowing that when you deal with the fox, you deal with a back handed deal.

"**Nothing kit, but the even though the kit you picked up as your own is not of your blood, he is still of your clan and thus, of my clan, and I take care of my pack. It's as simple as that. Now, do you want to go to our son or not?"** the fox asks as he was getting anxious to hear the answer. (Just so you know, he did say 'our', I didn't make a misspell)

Ignoring that part about his son also being his, he gave the answer he already knew,' I do, but what can you do to get to him? You are still sealed inside me.'

"**Oh, but I am still the greatest and most powerful of beings there are in this existence and any other, so dimension crossing is no problem for me, so it should be no problem for you as well, seeing as how we are linked due to the seal,"** the fox replied in a the same impatient voice he had before.

'Okay, so you'll show me how to get to my son with a jutsu and we'll be able to go to him,' feeling the fox nod from his cage, he opens his eyes and realized only a few seconds passed with the conversation he had with the fox," guys, I just talked with the damn fox and he says he can help us get to my son."

"Are you sure we can trust the fox my friend?" Lee asks, as he, like all of those who were his friend for a long time, found about the fox that was sealed inside him and still regarded him as a friend.

"We have nothing else to go on Lee, and besides, if he tries to break out from the seal, he'll die and if he tries to kill my spirit in the process, the seal will instantly kill him to, so we have to take this chance while he's willing to give it," he says as he got up from his chair," whoever is coming with me now should stand beside me," almost immediately, the three stand along side him," okay, ANBU," he called out as two Anbu squad members appear in front of him.

"Yes, what is Lord Hokage?" the sparrow masked Anbu asked as she kneeled down to him.

"I want you to retrieve Konohamaru and tell him to take care of any business that needs to be done by a Hokage," he in a professional tone.

"Where are you going Lord Hokage and why?" asks the wolf masked Anbu as he looked up from his kneeled position.

"I'm going to make sure my son is safe and go to his dimension," he answered in the same tone as before.

"Our leader?! What has happened to him Lord Hokage?!" the sparrow masked Anbu asked as she got up and got a little frantic.

"Calm yourself Sparrow, we are going to find out, in the meantime, do as you are ordered and tell Konohamaru what to do. I think he'll be overjoyed to take my position, if only for a little while," he said as he got instructed by the fox on what hand seals to do and mixed his human chakra and the fox's demonic chakra together. Once he was done, he put both hands flat in front of him in the air," Demonic Ninja Art: World's Crossing," a portal of black with crimson smoke appeared in front of them," now go and get him," he said as he turned to the Sparrow masked Anbu.

"Yes Lord Hokage," both her and the dragon masked Anbu; disappear in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright guys, ready?" he then looks to each of them and sees them nod in approval," let's go," he said as he walked up to it. Hinata then took his hand, squeezed it, and gave him a warm smile, letting him know she was with him. Seemingly mirroring them, Sakura and Lee do just about the same, except Lee was crying out of how emotional the situation was. They all then took one last step, and the last thing on Naruto's mind was one thing,' we're coming son, hang on.'

**A/N:** Well that's Ch.8 for you guys, I hope I didn't go too fast with the pranks; I just couldn't resist him doing them in that succession. Now if you think I made too many people come with Naruto to Shinji's world, well, I just thought each of them should come for individual reasons. Hinata will help Rei in her medic jutsu and teach her a few Hyuuga style Taijustu techniques, Sakura will help Asuka calm down, but also focus that anger of her in a positive way and also teach what she know, Lee is there to teach Touji and Kensuke the fine values of Taijutsu and help them become stronger in it, and lastly, Naruto. Naruto will train Shinji in more of his jutsu, because Naruto hasn't taught him everything, just so you know. Well, with that said and done, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	9. THE NEW EVA, PILOT, AND SHINOBI

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Evangelion or Naruto, but I do own Shinji's OC friends and enemies.

THE NEW EVA, PILOT, AND SHINOBI

Within an abandoned castle in the southern most part of Japan, we see within the depths of the castle, that there is some mysterious activity going on within it corridors. Upon seeing a closer view, we see shinobi going around, setting up their belongings, equipment, supplies, and any other things to needed for them to make their own base.

Up on a top balcony, looking upon all the activity in the castle, Orochi looks upon this with a sadistic smirk on his face,' kukuku, everything is going according to my plans,' he then hears footsteps coming towards him and sees Yugo Minasko walking towards him," oh, hello Yugo, how are the others? I don't see them with you."

"I'm good, just wondering around and seeing what this world has to offer, I must say the technology here is truly advance, but the people are pitifully weak from what I can tell," he then leaned up on the rail and looked at the activities below," Miyuki is out, trying to get information on this organization named NERV, it seems this organization might know where Shinji is. As for Kyo, he says he has a lead on where Shinji is and is going to see for himself if his information is correct."

"I see," Orochi says as he briefly looks at him for a second," what about you? Have you found anything out?"

"Nope, not a thing," he deadpanned, which makes Orochi almost face fault at," but one thing is for sure," the snake clone raises and eyebrow at him at that moment," when I do find out where he is, I'm going to rip out his intestines out and hang his head with them."

"That's a nice picture to think about," he said in a sarcastic tone," but if any of you do kill him, bring me his head, so that I can see that look on his face. I want to get a feel of how he felt in his final moments, that would make me truly happy," he said in a sadistic smirk.

"Heh, yeah sure," he then got up from leaning on the rail and started to walk away from him," well, see you later Orochi?"

"Till then Yugo," the snake replies as he didn't turn his head to his retreating form and kept his gaze upon his lackeys who were working," you better not die before we meet Shinji, or my revenge won't be that satisfying when you die."

Back at Tokyo-3, Shinji, along with Rei, Touji, Kensuke, Akane, and Kazuma are going to the airport to go pick up the new unit that is coming to NERV, EVA unit 02," not the exact thing I would like to call a vacation, but at least we get to relax and take a break from school."

"That is the one thing I'm thankful for, it felt like when we were back at the academy in Konoha," Kazuma said in a tired voice.

"Oh, things weren't that bad Kazuma," Shinji said in a happy tone, which made the Hyuuga send him a death glare.

"The girls were practically hanging off of me after the day was done, if that isn't bad, then I don't know what is," he replied back, he remembered the first day he went to Shinji's school at that moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a regular day at Shinji's school, the sky was clear of clouds, the birds were chirping, and the teacher was still talking about the second impact," 'sigh' I wish my teammates were here right now, I wonder if Misato got the paperwork for them to come into our school done?"_

_He was answered when knock was heard at the door occurred, the teach got out of his usual lecture and went over to the door. He opened it and received a paper from student who was just out of everyone's view to see who it was. He looked at who was at the door and nodded," class, we have two new students here, they just transferred from a school in China," he then turned his head to the door," why don't you come in and say hello to my class, please?"_

_Two figures then stepped into the classroom; the two of them had the same school uniform that everyone had on. The male one had black spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes (Genjutsu)," hey, what's up, the names Kazuma Hyuuga. You stay cool with me and we won't have problems," he said in a cocky tone. The guys just think this guy was just some big shot, while the girls had heart eyes on him._

_The girl that was beside him elbowed him, which made the guys snicker at and the girls scowl at. She then turns her attention to the class and gives a smile that makes the guys think 'she's fine'," hello, my name is Akane Haruno; I hope to have a good time while I attend at this school."_

"_Very good, go on and take seat over by Shinji, Kazuma," the teacher said as he pointed to the Hyuuga's best friend and rival," as for you Akane, please take a seat next to Kensuke," the teacher then pointed to the four eyed shinobi, who upon hearing that, was blushing at the thought of having the girl he had a crush on, sit right next to him. The guys in the classroom were now sending some killing intent over to him._

_The teacher then continued his lecture once the two were seated. Kazuma, upon seeing where this was going, leaned over to his friend once he felt a lot of stares on him," umm, is it me, or are we being watched?" he whispered._

"_If you look back, you can see who's watching," he said in sing song type voice. Kazuma raised an eyebrow at this comment, but did as he said. Once he looked back, he saw a majority of the female part of the class looking at both of them with hearts in their eyes," see, now doesn't it just make you warm and fuzzy inside?"_

"_Shut it," he said in an angered tone," if I knew it was going to turn out like this, I wouldn't have agreed to come at all," he said to him in an angered whisper,' oh please don't let it be like at the academy, anything but that,' he thought at the moment, as he remembered his day at the academy in Konoha._

_Unfortunately for him, when he left on his first day, Kazuma was ambushed by a bunch of girls and almost lost all of his clothing. When it was done, Shinji teleported beside him and gave a look that said 'I knew that was going to happen, so I got out of there', which made Kazuma send him a flaming glare. The days at the school went on with Kazuma being on more guard and turning down a lot of the girls offers of having a date with him._

_FLASHBACK END_

"Well, they've mellowed it down to just pestering you with offers on dating," Shinji then turned his head to the Hyuuga," I don't know why you don't take up on some of those offers, a lot of them are real cute and you haven't been in an relationship since…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he snapped back as he cut his step cousin's sentence. Shinji raised his hands in defense and shook his head; the topic about his last relationship was really a sore spot for the Hyuuga.

While these two were talking, Kensuke and Akane were walking side by side each other. Though Kensuke has gotten used to being around her, he still is a bit nervous around the girl. Akane though couldn't help but like the four eyed shinobi,' he's just too cute to stop teasing,' she thought as she remembered when she sat beside him on the first day.

_FLASHBACK _

_When Akane saw the boy, she got a playful smile on her lips as she sat down next to him," hey Kensuke, how are you?" she asked in a sexy voice, as she got closer to him._

"_F-f-f-fine, h-how about y-you?" he stuttered as he felt his face get redder as he felt her hand on his lap._

"_Oh, I'm okay, though I don't have a pencil to write and take notes on the lesson," she then started to trail her hand up higher on his pants," do you think you could lend me one," she then felt something at that moment," oh, I see you have one ready for me right there," she said in the sexy voice of hers._

_Kensuke's brain just couldn't take it and he passed out with twin trails of blood coming out of his nose as he felt back and hit the floor. Akane just giggled as he lay on the cold floor of the classroom._

'_Oh man, Anko-sensei was right, it is fun to tease boys like this,' she thought as she looked back down at the passed out boy and giggled more._

_FLASHBACK END_

Kensuke hears her giggle a bit and starts to step back to his best bud," umm, Touji, should I be happy or scared right now?"

'I'd be in heaven if I were you, you asshole,' Touji thought at the moment," maybe both," he answered as he shrugged at him.

"Why do I feel like that was a scornful answer?" the four eyed shinobi asked himself, but shrugged at himself and continued on.

Up ahead of the group, Misato and Rei were talking cheerfully with each other," so Rei, are you worried about when you're going to meet his mom and dad back in Konoha?" Misato asks with a smile.

"A little, but I'm sure they'll accept me for who I am, at least I hope so," she said in a nervous smile and voice.

"Oh don't worry, you're a good kid, so you ain't got nothing to worry about," Misato said as she put her hand on her shoulder and a wiggle with her index finger as she gave a smiling face to her.

At that moment, they all felt something as Misato suddenly froze in place. Everyone stopped and wondered what was wrong with her, but then they noticed that everyone one in the area was frozen in place. They then felt four big chakra signatures coming from somewhere, but they couldn't tell where.

They then hear something explode, with sounds of electricity going about, behind them. When they look, they see another portal, but this one was black with crimson smoke coming out," just how many people from the Shadow Dimension are going to come?" Shinji asked as he got in a defensive stance, along with everyone else.

Once figures started to come out of the portal, electricity shot out, temporarily blinding those who were looking at it. Once they regained their sight back, Rei, Touji, and Kensuke got back into defensive stances as they saw the four people who stood in front of the portal. They all looked to the three other shinobis, but they saw the look of shock on their faces and wondered what was going on, though they were answered as Shinji muttered the words that shocked them.

"Dad, mom," he said in a quiet tone. Team 'Devil' looked shocked and followed his glance to two of the four. (Remember, I had them wear headbands with the kanji that said devil, that'll be their team's name just so you know)

The male one was blond with spiky hair with a blue headband that had a leaf symbol on it, a nicely chiseled face with whisker birth marks. The one thing they noted was that he had one very bright blue eye with the left eye closed and a scar running down much like Shinji's scar. He had a trench coat that was white with flame designs coming from the bottom, a green flack jacket vest under it and a long sleeve black shirt with swirl symbols on the shoulder, under the vest. He also had black pants that were bandaged on the bottom and strange black sandal like Kazuma had.

The female had long, dark blue hair that ran all the way down to the middle of her back with her leaf headband around her neck; her face though was very beautiful. Her eyes though were pearl white with no pupils in them, much like Kazuma's eyes. She had a grey and black coat on that seemed to hide her figure, but they could tell it must be quite body to look at if she had it off. She wore black pants the stopped just above her ankles and had the same color of ninja sandal as the one she was holding hands with.

Taking in the look of these two, they then looked at the remaining two.

The second male had bowl cut hair with his headband strapped around his waist like a belt and his face was also chiseled a bit, though the thing that bugged them out was his bug like eyes and very bushy eyebrows. He had a one piece green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers with blue ninja sandals and had a green flack jacket vest on. Touji and Kensuke thought he looked a lot like Bruce Lee and wondered if he could fight like him.

The second female had short pink hair that stopped at the middle of her neck, her eye were the shade of beautiful emerald green. She had a red Chinese like shirt with a white circle on the back and black whole gloves on with elbow like pads. She had a short skirt on with what looked like biker shorts underneath and high combat boots.

When the blond and blue hair woman heard Shinji said, they turned their heads in his direction and were shocked," Shinji? Is that you?" the blond asked.

With a bit of tear coming down his cheek," yeah, it's me dad," he said with a truly happy smile, happy that he is now seeing his real dad and secondary mom.

Without as much as questioning who it was, the blue haired woman ran quickly to him and gave him a motherly hug," oh my baby, I have been worrying about you for so long. Do you know how much I have missed you?" she asked as she tightened her hug on him.

While this was happening, Akane was now being hugged by her mother and father," dad, mom, how were you able to get here?"

"Well, honey, Naruto made a portal with the help of the Kyuubi. We don't know why, but we're really thankful," she said as she softly hugged her daughter.

"It is truly nice to know you are unharmed my daughter," Lee said in a soft tone.

"It is good to see you guys, but just one question," Kazuma slowly said as his eyebrow twitched a bit," why is it, that you all look…THE SAME AGE AS WHEN YOU GUY WERE BACK IN OUR DIMENSION?!"

When everyone heard this, they all took a good look at each other and that definitely baffled them," come to think of it, why do you guys look so much younger?" Sakura asked.

"Shinji said that time in this dimension moves slower while in our dimension, it moves a lot faster than it does here, but…how is it that you all are STILL the same age as when you were all back in our dimension?" Akane asked as this made her just as confused as well.

"Hold on to that thought," Naruto said as he walked over to his wife, who was still hugging his son," uumm, Hinata?"

"WHAT?!" she snapped as she was taken out of her time for hugging her baby child.

"You're strangling our poor son," he answered in comically sad looking face.

She then looked at the boy in her arms and noted that he was starting to turn navy blue, she then quickly released her hold on him," oh my, I'm sorry Shinji."

After getting his breath back, he went over to give his own hug to his mother, which she returned softly," it's alright mom, its nice to see you to, anyways," he then got out of the warm embrace," what were you going to say dad?"

"Oh yeah," he then cleared his throat a bit and spoke," well, if I'm guess correctly, the portal you all went through and the portal we went through are significantly different in some way. The way I see it is that since you all went through a portal done by a divine being, then you went through the normal rules and boundaries, which made you into what you three, are now. But we went through a demonic portal, which I think bypasses the normal rules and lets us go through with out worrying about the drawbacks. This is what I think, but that's just me," Naruto said as he shrugged a bit.

Team 'Devil' could only say one thing at that moment," uuummmm."

They all noticed the three clueless people who were standing there," hmm, who are you three?" the blond Hokage asked.

Seeing this as an opportunity to introduce them, Shinji went up beside them and pointed his thumb to them," this is my team, the first shinobi team ever created in this world."

"So, who are they son?" Naruto asked as he was truly intrigued as he gauged them all with his eye.

He started from left to right, starting from the former jock of the group," this here is Touji Suzuhara, he is basically the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu user of the group," he then went up to the four eyed shinobi," this is Kensuke Aida, I planned on him being the Genjutsu and moderate Taijutsu user of the group, but I may suggest something to him later for further training in his Kekkei Genkai on the Wood element."

"What?! Are you serious Shinji?! I thought only Yamato could do the Wood element," Naruto was really shocked at this, as were the others, as they thought that bloodline limit died with Yamato, who passed away when Shinji turned twenty.

"Yup, I'm serious dad, but you'll get a kick out of this one, trust me," that comment made Naruto raise an eyebrow at, as the Sharingan wielder went over to the pale blued haired young woman," this here is Rei Ayanami, she is the all around fighter of the group and she too has a Kekkei Genkai, she has the same bloodline limit as that guy you fought on your first A-ranked mission dad. What was his name? Oh yeah, Haku."

Now he was truly shocked," you can't be serious about that Shinji? Are you just trying to give your old man some grief here," he said in almost sad tone, he remembered that fight. Even though now that he has gotten used to killing people, he still remembered the boy name Haku, who also shared the same pain as him.

"I'm serious dad, she has the same bloodline limit as him, and there also one more thing," Naruto then looked over to his son and saw him slink his hands around her waist," she's the one I have come to think is the piece that is the center of my life," he said as he leaned his head against hers, which Rei returned and held onto his hand that were around her waist.

Naruto and Hinata then look upon the two with a little shock, but then quickly got warm smiles on their faces, before Naruto's smile turned into playful grin," well, it is nice to meet you all, especially you Rei. I hope my son has used protection," that last comment made the two blush beet red and quickly made them part away from each other, but also made him receive a hard punch to the head by his wife.

"Now honey, there is no need to be like that when we have other people within our presence, now then," she then went over to the blush blue haired girl and gave a warm smile," hello Rei, my name is Hinata Uzumaki, I hope that my son has been really good to you."

Being a little nervous around her boyfriend's parents, she nervously nods," yes, h-he has been more than good to me," she then blushed a bit more and looked at the ground while nervously playing with the hard ground with her right foot," he IS the first good thing that has happened in my life."

Upon hearing this, Naruto looked towards his son," what does she mean by that Shinji?"

Giving sigh, he looked towards Rei for a second before focusing on his dad," well, we'll just have to tell you on the way to pick up a piece of machinery, but…" Shinji then looked at the scene around and saw that Misato, along with everyone else, was still frozen in place," why is everyone still frozen?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he then jogged over to the portal and with a quick series of hand seals and muttered a word 'Release', the portal then slowly disappeared and was then gone. When it disappeared, everyone started to move around like nothing happened. Misato then looked around questionably though, as Rei was not in front of her. She then looked behind her and saw that her group was talking to four more grown up people.

"Hey guys," they all then turn their attention to the purple haired woman as she ran over to them," how'd you guys get over here so quickly?"

"Son, who is this?" Misato then looked at the blond of the group of four and noted the strange attire he had on was a little similar to Shinji's style of clothing. But beyond that, there was one thought on her mind at the moment.

'He is hot, I wonder if he wou…waaaiiit,' she thought for a moment until she caught what he just said, which was answered by pilot of unit 01.

"Oh, she is both mine and Rei's roommate, and she is captain of the military organization that my 'father' runs, but she's on our side, so don't worry. Her name is Misato Katsuragi, dad," that made her look directly at the man before her with wide eyes.

Naruto remembered the man that was his son's genetic father and felt that it was time for the man to get what was coming to him, but not now. He then looked over to the purple haired woman before her and looked straight into her eyes.

When they both locked eyes, Misato was taken back a bit. It felt like his one eye was peering right into her soul, trying to find out what made her tick and what secrets she held. But when she looked back into his eye, she noticed something similar to herself,' does he also have a burdened past?' she thought, but then she mentally smacked herself for not remembering Shinji's story about his foster father,' of course he does, he has a demon sealed in him and he was scorned by so many by those he swore to protect, yet he went through all the pain, endured, survived, and accomplished his dream,' she then looked at him with admiration.

Naruto was looking for any deceit within the purple haired beauties eyes, and found none in them, but he did see the sense of depression within her,' I wonder what had happened to her to make her have such a degree of sadness. From what I can tell of what Shinji told me of this world, they haven't been any wars or battle since the so called Second Impact,' he then saw her gaze turn into admiration and her face turned in to a happy one,' hmm, what's up with her? Why is she happy all of a sudden? Though she does look cute like that…did I just think what I just thought I thinked,' he then violently shook his head at that moment,' don't start thinking that, Hinata would kill you if you start thinking that.'

"**Hehehe, what's the matter kit? Not getting to perverted again on me, are you?"** the Kyuubi said as he sent a mental image of a naked Misato in a sexy pose in his mind, which made him blush beet red with a small amount of blood come down his nose,**' hehehe, oh yeah, I still got it,'** the fox thought as he liked to tease his container every now and then.

Hinata saw him blush and turn his gaze, he then muttered some words under his breath that only she could hear at the moment," damn fox," she then knew what happened and looked at the woman in front of her husband and started to look her over.

'she better not try anything,' she thought for the moment as she went up to her husband and pecked him on the lips to get his mind off such thought, which he silently thanked her for.

'**YEAH, HE'S MY MAN, DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING HIM YOU SLUT, CHA!'** her inner Hinata said with brimming confidence.

"Hey Misato," the purple haired woman then turned her attention to her male roommate," you think we could have our parents come along with us?"

She then looked at the four for a bit and shrugged with a smile on her face," the more the merrier, we'll just have them get an extra plane for them to come in. I'm sure they won't mind to do such a thing," she then turned her back to them," I'll go and make sure they know, you guys wait here while I make the preparations," she then remembered something," oh and Shinji," the boy then looked towards her," I think you should tell them about what is going on."

"I will, once we get on the planes, I'll explain the situation to them," he said with a serious face and tone. Misato looked at him for a second and nodded.

"What is going on Shinji?" Hinata asked in a worried tone.

"All will be explained on the way to pick up the unit we're going to retrieve, mom," nodding in understanding, they waited for the time to go on, what will be almost everyone's first time, in an aircraft.

When the planes went off, Shinji explained the situation to his parents of what was going on along with Rei. Kazuma and Akane were on the separate flight with Sakura and Lee, so they had explained what was going on to them.

"So, Rei here is partial clone of you genetic mother, while only having a percent of her DNA. Then your real mom's soul is in some big bio-mechanical behemoth and Gendo is trying to bring her back by using some guys from some shadow organization, plan?" Naruto asked as he tried to sum up all his son had said.

"Well, that's the gist of it dad," he said as he continued read his manga, not taking his eyes off it as he read. That little habit made Naruto's eyebrow twitch a bit, thinking that his son was turning out to be too much like his former team's sensei.

"'Sigh' I have to say son, this world of your is little more fucked up than our own, I have to say," Naruto said in a tire voice,' why can't things be just as simple as they used to be,' he thought as he leaned back up against the wall.

"I couldn't agree with you more dad," Shinji said as he shrugged a bit to his father.

Back in the other plane, Akane and Kazuma have finished what was going on at the moment," this world is more fucked up than our own," Sakura said under her breath as she rubbed her temples and felt a headache coming.

"You know, I have been wondering," they all looked towards the four eyed shinobi who was in the plane. He felt out of place without Touji, who was on the plane with Shinji, Rei, and his parents," what is your world like? I would like to know."

Wondering how she should describe her world, Sakura started to think on detail, but Lee beat her to it," it is a place of great beauty and is not affected by unnatural disaster, IT IS A PLACE WHERE THE FLAMES OF YOUTH CAN TRULY GROW," he was about to yell out more, but was cut off as Sakura punched him down in the head.

"Okay, what was that about?" Kensuke asked Akane, as she shook her head in embarrassment. She then leaned in to whisper, which made him a little nervous, but let her do it anyway.

"My dad is a bit of an eccentric you could say, I think it was his team's sensei that warped his mind a bit. But all in all, he's a great dad, so it's just something you have to get used to, it sometimes can be pretty funny actually," she whispered as she giggles a bit in the end.

Kensuke nods at this, as he used to be a little out of his own mind when he played a little military out in the fields. But then he turned his gaze to the window and saw the thing that would have made him jump up and down if he were his previous self," looks like we're here, look."

Everyone then looked out the window to see large aircraft carriers," wow, those are big," Akane said as everyone nodded.

"They're old, but I like them. That one right there," he said as he pointed to the biggest one," is called 'Over the Rainbow'."

At the same time, Shinji and the others look upon the same carrier," that thing is big, but the thing looks like it's about to sink at a moments notice," Naruto said in a bored tone.

"I couldn't agree with you their Naruto, I can't see how such an obsolete thing can stay afloat," Misato said as she looked from the passenger seat of the aircraft they were in.

Hinata narrowed her eyes a bit to the purple head and noted the underline tone in her voice,' trying to get on good terms with my husband, huh? Well, it won't work, Naruto is too faithful to me, you slut…at least, I hope so,' she thought as she got a little sad that her husband might start thinking about the purple head,' no, Naruto is not like that, I have to have more faith in my husband.'

While the two planes started to land, a lone figure looked upon the two aircraft with bit of scowl on her face,' I guess its time to show these losers up,' she thought as she ran down to meet the famous Third Child.

Everyone on the two aircraft started to get off and saw the carrier was indeed big," this is cool, to be on such a ship like this. You have got to appreciate the battles and history this ship has went through," Kensuke said as he walked around, mentally taking pictures to savor the moment.

"You used to be a real military fanatic, right?" Akane asked in questionable tone.

"Still am, in a way, but at least I've toned it down, right?" he said as he looked back and felt a bit nervous, hoping that little bit about him didn't turn her off.

"I think it's a good thing, everyone has their kinks, like I do," she said as she gave him a reassuring smile, which made him smile back.

"My love, I think we may have found the one young man that our daughter was meant to be with," Lee said as he got a big smile on his face.

"For once Lee, I can't argue with you there," she said as she leaned back on his chest and looked at the two who were talking to each other.

Touji walked for a bit, until his hat blew off," oh no, someone get my hat, that's a gift from my sister," he said as he tried to grab onto his baseball cap. It flew for quite a bit until it landed on the floor," ah, got ya you little…huh?" a foot then slammed down on the cap.

When that happened, he started to pull on it for it to get from the foot's grip on his cap," hello Misato, how've you been?" the redhead asked as she kept her foot on the cap, which was starting to tick Touji off.

"I'm doing real good," she then started to look her over," you've grown taller, I see."

"Yeah, and the rest of my body has grown a bit more too," she said as she huffed her chest out for an example.

"Let me introduce you," Misato said as she turned to Shinji and Rei," this is the exclusive pilot of Evangelion unit 02, the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu."

Shinji then looked up from his book and looked at her, which the wind took the opportune moment to blow her one piece dress up and show a rather small piece of panties that almost looked like a thong. Which everyone boy saw and made her red with anger.

"PERVERTS," She then gave some hard slaps to Touji and Kensuke, but stopped at Shinji as Kazuma stopped her with his own hand," let go of my hand you damn pervert."

"I would advise against hitting him or me for that matter, I may have just saved your life," he said as he had his eyes closed.

"Oh, and how do you see that?" she asked, still angered that this guy still didn't let go of her wrist.

"Because the so called First Child might have used her Kekkei Genkai on you and killed you for harming her boyfriend, and as for me," he then opened his eyes and showed them to her.

She took a step back from the freaky eyes the young man had," what the hell is up with your eyes, are you blind?"

"Oh, I can see you just fine Asuka, and frankly, I feel like I should be blind, because you look like nothing but an uncute tomboy to me," he said in a cocky tone, he then started to pump chakra into his eyes,' Byakugan,' he thought as he activated his eyes.

She took another step back,' what the hell is this?' she thought.

"Hey, nice one man," Touji whispered, which made Kazuma Smirk at.

Seeing that he has scared he enough, he deactivates his eyes," well, I guess we should at least introduce ourselves, the names Kazuma Hyuuga, this here is the Third Child," he then pointed the Third," Shinji Uzumaki, the First Child," he then pointed to the pale blue haired girl," Rei Ayanami, my teammate," he then pointed to the other, but darker colored hair blue haired girl," Akane Haruno, and the two you just slapped the crap out of are Touji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida."

"Hmph, and who are these guys, Misato?" she asked as she still was ticked off by Kazuma,' oh, I will get my revenge on you Hyuuga. I don't care if you have those eyes, I'll make you pay for making a fool of me in front of everyone.'

"These two are Shinji's foster Parents, Naruto Uzumaki," she said as she pointed to the blond, who gave a foxy grin and waved at her, she then pointed to his wife," and Hinata Uzumaki.'

Asuka then looks at both Hinata and Kazuma for a moment, and had to ask something," are you related to this jerk over here?" she asked as she pointed over to Kazuma, who just scoffed at her.

"Yes, he is my nephew, so he and Shinji are cousins in a way, you could say," she said as she gave a motherly smile to her.

"Okay, but who are they?" she said as she pointed to the remaining two.

"Those two are Sakura Haruno and Rock Lee, they're Akane's parents," Misato answered as she stole a glance back at Naruto for a second, which didn't go unnoticed by Hinata.

Asuka then looked at all the shinobi in her presence, with the exception of Rei, who had blue jeans, a white tank top and regular sneakers, Touji who had his usual wind breaker and Kensuke who had a brown vest, red sleeveless T-shirt, green cargo pants, and sneakers on. She had one thought about their attire, which she voiced without any worry at all," you all dress like a bunch of freaks, you know that?"

Everyone just, except Naruto and Sakura, just shrugged her off. Sakura was about to pound the girl for being so rude, but Lee calmed her down just in time. Naruto though, was thinking of using the 'Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death' on her and send her flying over the deck, but Hinata calmed him down with a warm smile on her face.

After all that, she then walks up to Shinji and Rei, and starts to look him over, who was still reading his manga," You don't look like much to me, nor do you First," she said in a disinterested tone.

Deciding to look up from his book, he lazily looks over to her lazily," hm? I'm sorry, did you say something Asuka?"

That made a vein pop out a bit from her forehead and almost made an attempt to deck him, when a whole bunch of water was dumped on her," you should really look out for those buckets of water that carry over from the high deck," Rei said with a little smirk on her face.

Though the comment seemed logical from where they were standing, but Asuka couldn't help but feel that the First Child dumped the whole bunch of water on her. Deciding to forget what she was about to do, she stomps off in the direction they were all going to be heading,' stupid First, stupid Third, STUPID HYUUGA,' she thought as she rang out the water out of her dress.

"Well, let's go guys, we don't want to keep that unit here any longer," Misato said as she went ahead of the group, they all just shrugged and followed her.

As they walked, Naruto heard the foxes voice,**" kit, do you feel that?"**

Hearing the serious tone in his voice, he mentally cocked his head in confusion,' what are you talking about fur-ball? What are you feeling? It better not be last nights beef ramen.'

"**No dammit, not that," **Kyuubi snapped back, but quickly recomposed himself,**" just spread out your senses and you'll know what I'm talking about."**

Not seeing any harm in it, he did so. He then felt a faint signature of chakra on the very ship they were on, but this chakra felt a bit…off,' what do you think it is? It doesn't feel good, nor does it feel evil, so it's kind of hard to distinguish this signature.'

"**I think this may be a creature our son has told us about, these Angels. But this one feels a bit off, like you thought," **the fox then started to ponder on this,**" it's as if it is dormant, it's power sleeping, maybe just waiting until the time is right," **he then gave a more serious tone to his vessel,**" I suggest we take this out now, make a quick Shadow clone, replace yourself with it, and then quickly use your speed and search this ship in the shadows for this Angel."**

Not seeing any trickery in his voice, he did as he said and left the clone with his wife. The Shadow clone then relayed what it was told to do and what was going on. After hearing this, she nodded and kept her mouth shut about the situation, not wanting to blow his cover if anyone found out what he was doing.

When the group reached the command deck, Misato walked over to the supposed commander of the ship," hello there captain, we are here to pick up the unit and take it off your hands," she then pulled out her ID for identification and handed to him.

Deciding to speak at the moment, the Naruto clone could hear the underline tone of resentment when he spoke," I thought you were accompanying kids from the boy scouts, but it seems at that I was wrong."

"Thank you for understanding, captain," Misato replied as she too felt how this man felt at the moment and kept her a professional outlook for him to see.

"No, don't mention it. I'm rather happy to have kids to care of after such a long time," he said in a sarcastic tone that didn't go unnoticed by everyone.

"We appreciate your assistance with the transport of EVA unit 02," she then brought out some papers from a folder she held in her hands," here's the specifications for the emergency power socket."

The captain scoffed as he received the papers," I haven't heard any requests to mobilized that toy at sea."

"Just think of it as back-up in case of an emergency," the purple head replied as she kept her cool in front of the arrogant sea captain.

"To guard against such emergencies, we, the Pacific Fleet, are escorting it. When did the UN become a delivery service?" he asked himself out loud, letting them know his resentment towards this situation, but was answered by the subordinate behind him.

"I believe it was just after a certain organization was established, sir," he answered as he too felt resentment towards the situation.

"This massive escort for guarding a mere toy and the entire fleet is mobilized?" he asked as he couldn't find the real importance in this ordeal.

"Considering the EVA's importance, it seems too small," Misato then brought out another paper from her folder," well, please sign these forms," she said as she motioned them to be signed by him.

"Not yet," he snapped, which made Misato's face forcefully scowl at him with a vein popping out and her eyebrow twitch," at the request of the third branch of Germany, both unit 02 and its pilot are under this fleets command. I won't allow you to just do as you please," he said in a commanding tone.

Misato then regain her senses and went to quickly ask questions, wanting to be done with this little chat as soon as possible," then, when will you transfer command?"

"After unloading the cargo at Shin-Yokosuka," the right hand man of the captain said.

"We're still in charge at sea. Follow our orders without question," The captain said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I understand," she said as she snapped her folder with a little anger, but kept her calm exterior on while in his presence," in an emergency, however, please don't forget that NERV has authority."

"She's good, but she needs to keep her emotions in check." the Naruto clone said as he could tell it was taking every ounce of her will to not throttle this guy out the window for his arrogance,' note to self, don't piss her off, she reminds me too much of Sakura.'

"Indeed," Hinata said as she was equally impressed,' she probably has to deal with a lot of men like him at where she works at, wouldn't blame her for almost killing this guy.'

"You're as courteous as ever," a voice said as it was only familiar to Asuka and Misato.

"Oh, Kaji!" Asuka said happily as she blushed and turned to a scruff looking man. The Naruto clone and Lee could already tell this guy was a pervert and a player, so they got closer to their wives and made sure that he knew they were taken.

The Naruto clone looked over to Misato and noted the look of surprise at a familiar face,' maybe he was a friend who disappeared long ago, or maybe an ex-boyfriend, or…' but then he saw the look on her face change into a sour and comically sad one,' I guess we'll go with choice number two then,' the clone then looked over to the supposed player,' something about him though just screams spy, he almost reminds me of Kabuto. Better keep an eye on him.'

"Kaji, I don't remember inviting you up here," the captain said in a stern tone.

"Sorry about that," Kaji said in a smooth tone. After that little interaction, they all left the command deck and went to the elevator to relax in the mess hall. When they all got to the elevator, Kensuke, Akane, Sakura, and Lee just motioned for all of them to go in themselves.

"Not coming, guys?" Naruto asks as he wondered why they didn't want to go in with them.

"Naw, we'll take the stairs, I think it will be little more…breathable," Sakura said as they all walked towards the stairs. Naruto just shrugged at them and went to ride in the elevator, along with everyone else who tried to squeeze in, which made them feel like they were being stuffed in a can.

A quarter of the people positions were uncomfortable, but five were really comfortable in the positions they were in. Shinji had Rei leaned up against him close by, but his dad was caught between feeling good and feeling panicked,' it like almost expecting a car wreck to happen,' Shinji thought as he looked towards his dad. Naruto had Hinata close to his right and having her hold onto him real close, but he had Misato on his left side with her being uncomfortably close, but also making him feel strangely good.

'Ah man, what am I gonna do? Is fate truly against me to keep testing my faithfulness towards Hinata? ' the clone then took a glance at the purple haired beauty beside him,' it's not that I don't like her, she almost reminds me of Sakura, but she seems to be in more control of her anger,' oh how wrong is he going to be when he hears the stories his son is going to tell him.

"Just what are you doing here Kaji?" Misato asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm accompanying her," he said as he nodded towards Asuka," I'm on business from Germany."

She sighed, she really didn't want to see his mug, not even now," I was careless…I should have expected this to happen."

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH ME," Hinata and Asuka said at the same time, as they felt someone's hands on their rears. This action made the Naruto clone scowl at the scruffy man.

"IT'S NOT OUR FUALT IT'S SO PACKED," Kaji and Touji complained at the same time. Kaji didn't want to feel on the dark blue haired woman at all, even though she did have quite the body as he could tell. It was just he didn't want to mess with the guy that was beside her, who was scowling at him, the guy just screamed dangerous.

When the elevator opened, everyone collapsed on the floor. The four who didn't take the elevator only looked at this scene in amusement. Shinji had taken the fall and had Rei on top him. While the Naruto clone took the fall for both women, which took almost a quarter of its given chakra to stay stable and not disappear in a puff of smoke.

When they all regained their senses, they all walked towards the mess hall and started to relax. But the Naruto clone went to go get some food," be right back, guys. I'm going to see if they have any ramen."

When he went up to where the food was, Misato turned her attention on Hinata," is he serious?"

"It's his favorite food…his only food if anything," she replied as she said the last part under her breath.

She then felt a foot playing with her own, and knew who it was. She then scowled at the man that was sitting in front of her,' does Kaji think I'm that easy? I mean, come on,' she thought for a moment, but then turned a little sad,' maybe I am that easy, I wish I wasn't. there just hasn't been a real good man in my life, maybe…' she then turned her head a bit towards the blond Hokage, but quickly snapped it back forward,' no, I'm not some husband stealing slut. It would be wrong to do that to him, his wife, and most especially, Shinji,' she then got a determined thought in her mind,' that's it, I'm going to find a real man no matter what. I wonder if any of them could help me?' she thought as she looked at the four new shinobis that were with them.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Kaji said as he gave her a lady killer smile to the captain of NERV.

"I don't see how that is any of you business," she snapped back with a scowl.

"My, my, so cold," he said as he stopped playing footsy, leaned back, and took a sip of coffee he had on the table. He then leaned on the table and gave a smirk to Shinji, who was reading his manga," you're living with Katsuragi, right?"

Seeing no harm in answering, he looked up from his book, looked at him and made eye contact," yeah," he answered in a lazy tone.

"Tell me, is she still so wild in bed?" he asked in a playful tone, which made everyone throw their arms up at such a statement with their pinkies twitching a bit. (You know, like how Sakura does when Konohamaru did his Sexy Jutsu in front of her when Naruto came back on Naruto Shippuden)

This made stunned Misato even more," wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" she asked with her face red from embarrassment and anger, as she slammed her fist into the table and got up to his face.

Kaji looks at her with amusement on his face," so, she hasn't changed, has she, Shinji Ikari? Or should I say, Shinji Uzumaki?"

"Well, I don't think I should grace the question with an answer Kaji, I don't want to impair my girl's wrath upon myself," Shinji said as he looked at a little glare from Rei, expecting him to answer a perverted answer," anyhow, how is it you know my name?"

"It's no surprise, you're famous in our society," he then started to wiggle his index finger in front of him," the Third Child, who piloted the EVA in combat without any training and successfully defeated the third Angel without much effort," he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I wouldn't say I didn't have training to the piloting, but I do have a lot of experience in hand-to-hand combat, along with other things," he replied back in a lazy tone.

"I see I look forward to what see you mean. Piloting the EVAs is part of your destiny," Kaji said in an appraising voice.

"Perhaps, but piloting EVA does not revolve around my life, I have other things that I look forward to after this war is over," he said as he went back to reading his book, not noticing the glare he was receiving from a certain red head.

Rei saw this and used her affinity to water and made the sprinkler right above her pop open and drench her in water. Soon after that happened, the water closed off and left a completely soaked Asuka," oh my, I guess that sprinkler was due for some repair. This ship definitely needs to be looked at," she said in an innocent tone.

Asuka was now eyebrow was now twitching,' is it me, or is wonder girl here responsible for the water,' she then looked up to see the sprinkler that drenched her,' but she couldn't have, its way out of her reach and there's now way she could have set it up just for me to get wet, 'growl', this is just frustrating,' she then got up from her seat," excuse me," she said in a calm tone and walked away.

Kaji gave one last wave with his lady killer smile to Misato, which she ignores, before he left to talk to the Second Child. Naruto came back with a tray full of ramen and took Kaji's seat.

"Did you get that for all of us, Naruto?" Misato asked as she didn't feel in the mood for food right at that moment.

He then looked at her questionably and cocked his head in confusion, which made Misato think was cute even though he head one eye and a scar," no, I got this all for me, but if you want one guys, you can get one. If not, I'll just chow down," he then took the chop sticks that he place on the tray and snapped them apart.

What everyone saw, except those who have seen him eat his ramen or any other food, was something they couldn't believe. Naruto was eating all the ramen in record time, but also keeping his manners in check as he ate the whole tray of ramen.

When he was done, he set down the last plate on the table in a loud clank," amount and time?" he asked as he looked over to his son.

"You ate at least thirty-one bowls in three minutes and five seconds. You beat you're amount and time by one point, dad," Shinji answered as he looked to see his father's foxy grin and pat his belly.

"You guys do this all the time?" Misato asked, as she was still surprised at the bottomless and vacuum like hunger that belonged to Naruto.

"Yup, it's really fun actually. It kind of relieves my stress and helps me to have some time with my son," Naruto answered as he gave a warm look over to Shinji. Getting this answer, Misato couldn't help but admire the blond Hokage even more.

'if only my dad were alive and acted more like you, maybe I would have had a good life like Shinji has,' she thought as she gave a warm smile to Naruto.

Out on a balcony of the ship, Asuka rings out the rest of her dress from being wet. Kaji then comes up beside her at that moment," so, what do you think Shinji Uzumaki?"

"He's weird, so are his parents and friends. I don't see how a strange kid like that was chosen to be the Third Child," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, when he went into his first battle in the EVA, his sync ration was at 99.5(0) percent, and I hear the First Child is up to ninety percent because of him," he said as he leaned on the rail of the balcony of the ship.

It took a moment to process that count in her head, but when it settle, he eye were as wide as dinner plates," NO WAY IN HELL!!"

While everyone was going about their business on the ship, Naruto was currently near the living quarters of the ship,**" kit, I feel it near by. It's definitely close by."**

Feeling the faint chakra signature himself, he spread out his senses and started to pinpoint the location of the Angel. Once he pinpointed its location, he rushed off in quietly towards it. He then stopped at a door and tried to sense out if anyone was inside. Feeling that nobody was inside, he opened the door and followed the now very detectible chakra signature.

'Now, if I were a hiding, sleeping, yet dormant Angel, where would I be?' his eyes then landed on a strange looking suitcase by the table,' hmm, I feel it coming from this,' he then picked it up and set it on the table. He wanted to at least see the enemy his son had been fighting, so he slowly unlatched the locks on it and slowly opened it. A smoke of cold air rose from the opening, and low and behold, Adam in his dormant state laid within the suit case in cold storage.

"**This is the great enemy of humanity in this world? Ha, pathetic," **Kyuubi said in a cocky tone as they both laid their eyes on their first angel,**" I can tell that if even it was awakened, its power would not even match my own now. I always held back my power from destroying your world."**

'Well, let's not tempt fate about awakening it now,' Naruto thought to the fox, as he readied himself to crush the angel in its dormant state. He held up his hand and formed a lightly powered Rasengan. He then tossed the angel up and thrusted his hand toward the angel," RASENGAN," the angel was then shredded to pieces.

"**Good kit, let us go back to our pack and see how they are doing. Send a thought to your clone and let him know we are done," **Naruto did as he said and sent a thought over to him. After that, he was about to walk out, until he looked back at the suitcase and grew a foxy grin.

The clone got the thought and smirked a bit before looking back to his original's friends and family," that captain sure acts like he had a stick up his ass," the clone said to which Touji and everyone else agreed with.

"He's full of himself, alright. Too much pride is bound to make him cynical," Misato replied as she tried to forget the encounter with her ex.

"One thing I know, that Kaji guy sure is, how should I say, interesting," Shinji said with a mischievous smile on his face as he turned his attention from his book to her.

"He hasn't changed at all, that perverted ass pig," she snapped as she thought about Kaji at that moment and turned her head away from everyone else with a sour look on her face.

"Hey Third and First," a voice called out, which made Rei and Shinji look up from the escalator they were all on, revealing the voice to be none other than the Second Child," you two are coming with me," they both looked at each other, then back at her and just shrugged, and went along with her as they waved at everyone that they'll see them later.

As soon as they left, the Naruto clone could feel the presence of his original and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention," hey guys, I need to use the restroom, the ramen is getting to me now. I'll be right back," he the left before any of them, except Hinata, say anything to stop him.

Once he was out of sight, he popped out of existence and its knowledge was transferred over to the original Naruto, along with it satiated appetite. But the original got red at the face as he remembered Misato's soft and thin body on his, along with his wife's equally comfortable body.

"**Ohohoho, now that is something, it seems you'll have to deal with girls coming onto you all over again, though it seems Misato has done that already,"** the fox then sent a mental image of Misato and Hinata all naked and doing sexual things to each other along with him, which made Naruto beet red and pass out right in front of everyone just as he rounded the corner,**' hehehe, I just can't help myself sometimes.'**

He then quickly woke up as he heard him snicker in his mind," damn fucking fox," he said out loud for everyone to hear and made them cock their heads in confusion, except for Hinata, who knew what he meant by that.

Back with the EVA pilots, they made it over to the carrier ship and walked over to the deactivated unit 02. Asuka then lifted the cloak that was over it and showed what it looked like. Shinji then looked from his manga and saw it," hmm, nice shade of red, it would bring out the color in your eyes, Rei," he said as he smiled at his girlfriend, which she smile at and shook her head a bit at such a comment.

"That's not all that's different about unit 02," Asuka said in a cocky tone, they all then proceeded down over to the catwalk of the EVA. Asuka then stood proudly over her red EVA," unit 00 and 01 were the prototype and test types respectively. The fact that unit 01 synced with an untrained pilot such as you is proof of that, however, unit 02 is a little different," she then gave a bit of a pose to her EVA with pride in her voice," my unit 02 is the first real Evangelion. It was created for actual combat conditions, it's the final production model," she said until the ship started to shake.

"I feel a chakra signature nearby," Shinji said out loud to the two, which Rei nodded at, but left Asuka confused," let's see what we're up against," he said as he ran out, having Rei and Asuka follow close behind.

"What the?" Asuka asked herself as she as the ships were being sunk by an unknown enemy force.

"An Angel," Rei said as she confirmed Shinji's thoughts," we should do something."

Asuka then saw this as a moment to show 'her' skills," this is my chance," she said with a sly face on.

Alarms were going off and Misato and the rest of them ran over to the command deck of the ship to see what was happening. Once they get there, Misato announces her entry playfully," hellooo, NERV delivery, would like to order data on this enemy and countermeasures to use against it?"

"This is a combat situation, get the hell of my bridge," the captain snapped back as he kept his gaze on his fleet with his binoculars.

"This is just my opinion, but I say that must be an Angel," the purple head said with a restrained scowl on her face.

"ALL SHIPS, FIRE AT WILL," the captain ordered as he paid the Misato's words no heed.

"It's pointless," she said as the ships fire all their underwater missiles toward the Angel. But the missiles do nothing to stop the Angel in its tracks as it crushes the ships with it might.

"An A.T. field can't be penetrated with this kind of firepower," Kaji said as he looked at the battle from a balcony of the ship.

"Just what is this Angel doing here, is it after unit 02?" Misato asked herself as the Angel continued its rampage on the fleet.

"Come on you two, hurry up," Asuka said as she dragged the two with a bag over her shoulder. They then passed a door way and she looked at it for a bit," just wait her for a bit," she then went down and undressed herself to get her plug suit on," you better not take a peep, you pervert," she called out to Shinji, which made Rei scowl in her direction.

Once she was done, she came up to the with two plug suits in her hands," here," she said as she tossed them to them," put those on and get ready to fight in my EVA," they look at the plug suits with question marks," well, come on, let's get moving, we don't have all day."

Shinji then dropped his on the floor," no thanks," he saw Rei was about to do the same thing, but stopped her, which made her look at him questionably," you go with her, I'll buy you guys sometime, and hopefully give you two some good back support," before either of them could protest, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'How the hell?' Asuka thought as she looked at the spot the Third Child stood, but quickly turned attention to the First Child," I'm not even going to ask yet, the only thing I want to know is how is he going to provide back up without an EVA?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she answered as she went to go put her the red plug suit,' I am not a girl who wears all red,' Rei thought as she looked at the plug suit and hoped that Shinji would be alright.

Shinji then appeared on the command deck in a puff of smoke," yo," he said to them people there.

"Good to see you son, are you going to go into action and show these idiots what true battling is all about?" Naruto said as he looked over to his son.

"You bet dad," he then teleported onto the flight deck of the battle.

"Wait a minute there Naruto, how is he going to help out in this battle when he doesn't even have an EVA?" Misato asked as she was now worried for Shinji.

"Oh you'll see he has something just as good as an EVA," Naruto answered with a foxy grin on his face.

Out the flight deck, Shinji bit his thumb and went through the necessary hand seals," Summoning Jutsu," he called out as he slammed his palm on the deck. A big puff of smoke then appeared on the deck.

Everyone wondered what happened and were trying to see what was behind the smoke. When it cleared, they couldn't believe their own two eyes. There stood Shinji, who was on top of a giant red toad who had a kodachi on its hip and a blue jacket, with a smoke pipe in its mouth.

The giant toad took a puff of his smoke and looked at the surrounding area. He then looked up to see the one who summoned him,**" hey brat, how dare you call me to the ocean, you know that the sea is not meant for us toads,"** Gamabunta said as he shocked everyone, except the people from the Shadow Dimension, on the command deck that he could talk, he then was grabbed by Gamabunta tongue and brought down to his face,**" are you trying to kill me, I see that you are truly your father's son, your such an idiot."**

"Aww, come on Gamabunta, just his once could you help you subordinate and fight off this demon we're dealing with now?" Shinji asked as he was still wrapped around the toad boss's tongue.

Gamabunta just sighed and put the Sharingan wielder back up on his head,**" hold on tight, because we're about to go all out on this demon," **the giant frog said as he jumped up with Shinji on his back, who was sticking on with his feet charged with chakra.

"What the hell is going on here?" the captain yelled out as he saw the frog jump from his ship, not believing what he saw what happened.

"That, my good sir, is my son giving your men the back-up it needs to kill this Angel," Naruto said as he looked at the battle with a smirk on his face,' show them your power my son, let the world know that no one can stand against a shinobi from our world.'

The angel could see the frog from underwater and jumped up from the water to take it down immediately, but Gamabunta saw this and put his webbed hands in a seal**," Water Style: Water Bullet,"** he then spat three giant balls of water that hit the angel right in the face, as it easily passed its A.T. field. Angel flew back down hard into the ocean, Gamabunta then landed on a ship with a just a little trouble.

"That guy sure was big, I have to say," Shinji said to himself as he looked around for the Angel.

"YEAH, SHINJI, WAY TO GO, SOCK THAT THING RIGHT IN THE FACE," Misato cheered as she looked at the battle between the toad summon and the Angel.

The angel rose back up and was charging straight for the toad, leaving the water trailing high as it sped forward," GAMABUNTA, OIL," Shinji called out to the toad. Gamabunta nodded and his stomach grew out and started to trail up to his mouth.

"I hope you guys are used to a lot of heat," Naruto said to the ones near the window, which was Misato, the captain, Touji, and Kensuke. The four of them look at him questionably and were about to ask him why, but they were answered as Gamabunta sprayed out a load of oil toward the sea Angel.

The unit 01 pilot went through some quick hand seals, and breathed in deeply when he was done," Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet," Shinji called out as he blew fire from his mouth into the stream of oil. The stream of oil than lit up into a large body of fire and flew towards the Angel, but it ducked down just in time to avoid the fire. The fire though left a raging inferno in the sea of water they were at.

"Did he get it?" the captain asked as he looked at the battle from his binoculars.

"No, this battle has just begun," Naruto said, which made the captain sigh in defeat. He had wished this battle would end already, as his fleet was not looking good now.

Shinji and Gamabunta were looking left and right for the coming attack that Angel would make, they both knew it was still alive as they could still feel its chakra signature nearby. Shinji then noticed a faint shadow coming up from below them," BELOW US!"

"WHAT?!" Gamabunta asked as he jumped back to the ship named 'Over the Rainbow'. The Ship they were both on was then cut in two and slowly sank into the ocean, where the Angel went back down into.

"Communication coming from the cargo carrier, EVA unit 02 is activating," the right hand man of the captain said as he got a report from one of his subordinates.

"What?!" the captain said in surprise, everyone then pressed the faces up against the glass to see the unit rise.

"Aw yeah, alright Asuka," Misato called out in relief, knowing that Shinji now has some real back-up.

"Abort, stop the EVA activation sequence," the captain into the intercom, he didn't want to lose his authority to NERV now.

Misato then snatched the intercom from the captain at that moment," don't listen to that moron, Asuka. Go for it."

"What are you doing?" the captain said as he pushed her aside and grabbed the intercom mic again," that little toy is under my jurisdiction, you will follow my authority," he said in a commanding, but angry voice.

"Oh captain," the captain and Misato then look over to Sakura who had a sweet smile on her face," listen to Misato, or I might do something unpleasant," she then demonstrate by flicking her finger on a steel wall, which caved in with great force and left a big dent in it. This scare the captain shitless and made Misato sigh and mouth a thank you to her," now, let us see how this battle goes without you interfering."

"Oh dear lord, unit 02 is still using the B-type equipment," the right hand man said as he recomposed himself and looked at the EVA with his binoculars.

"WHAT?" everyone questioned, which only a few knew what he meant, and it meant a bit of trouble.

In the cockpit of the EVA, Rei and Asuka look over to the ship where Gamabunta was at, which made Asuka freak out," is that a giant frog?!"

"Yes, it's Gamabunta, the summon boss toad Shinji called out for us as back-up," Rei answered the freaked out young woman.

"That thing is our back-up, where is that idiot, that famous Third Child anyway?" she asked as she looked around for him.

"He's on top of Gamabunta's head," she deadpanned as he was right there in plain sight.

"Ye-yeah, I knew that," she said back in a embarrassment," now," she said as she recomposed herself and looked determine," Let's do this," she then turned her head a bit to Rei with a smirk on her face," ever play hopscotch?" she asked, which Rei just cocked her head in confusion.

She was answered as Asuka jumped from her position and started to jump from ship to ship over to a ship besides Gamabunta was on. Once she landed, she picked up an umbilical chord and plugged it into the back of the EVA. Misato had gone ahead and set the chord in place for her to be ready and plug it on.

"Good to see you two have come and join the party," Shinji called out to the red EVA.

"Ah stuff it, Third," Asuka spat back as she pointed the EVA's finger to him in an accusing manner," you just stand back and watch real piloting while you and your pet frog sit back and relax."

Gamabunta then shot a glare towards the EVA,**" I dare you to say that again, and you might find out how a pet frog with a kodachi can be playful with its enemies," **he said as he rested his hands on the hilt of his kodachi.

"Enough you two, we have bigger fish, or should I say Angel, to fry," Shinji said as he looked and saw the angel renewing its attack on them.

"We don't have any long range weaponry, so we'll have to go with the prog knife," Rei said as she looked at the equipment of the EVA.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," Asuka said and grumbled a bit about how this was her EVA, she then popped the shoulder compartment and took the knife out.

The angel then charged straight for unit 02 and jumped up to it. Unit 02 grabbed onto the angel and dropped the prog knife. Gamabunta saw this as a chance and jumped up high. He then unsheathed his kodachi and went in for a downward stab, but was stopped by an A.T. field. He was then sent back on the ship he was on before.

The angel pushed further on the EVA to make it fall into the water. Unit 02's foot then landed on a large outdoor elevator for the planes. The elevator then collapsed under the humongous weight of the EVA and the Angel. The Angel flew over the EVA and went back into the water.

"Ah shit," Asuka said as readied herself to sink into the ocean depths, but was met with a crash, as if they had hit solid floor. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were still above the water. She then looked down to her feet and her eyes widened in shock," what the hell?" the EVA was now standing on top of water as if it was solid floor. Asuka then looked over to Rei and saw that she had her hand in a seal and was somewhat meditating.

"We're staying afloat with the chakra I have available, but I don't know how long I can keep this up. Just try and defeat the angel as quickly as possible," Rei said with her eyes closed and kept her meditative position. Not knowing what else to do, she just nodded and focused the battle at hand.

Back in the command deck of 'Over the Rainbow', Misato caught something at the corner of her eye and saw Kaji getting into a plane," you, where do you think you're going?" she yelled as he looked up to her with a smirk in his face.

"I've got to make a delivery, so I'm taking off," he answered as he put his helmet on," well let's go," he said to the pilot," take care of the rest, captain."

"YOU COWARD, GET BACK HERE," she yelled out and almost ran out to chase him, but was stopped by a hand. She then looked up to see Naruto's foxy grinned face," Naruto, let me go and kick that cowards ass."

Naruto fake thought at this and returned his foxy grin to her," don't worry about him, he'll get a good surprise when he delivers his present to whomever he was going to give it to."

Seeing the look in his eye, she relaxed and returned her attention to the battle,' man, now I wish I was Hinata, he sure is a good catch, I'm really envious of her now,' she thought as she looked at the battle in front of her.

"**Hey brat,"** Asuka then turned her attention to the toad,**" we'll get a hold on that demon and when we do, you go in for the kill when you see its weak spot," **she nodded her EVA head and waited for the angel to come out. Gamabunta then talked to Shinji in a low tone only he could hear,**" we'll need to do a transformation jutsu; I can't take a hold of that demon when I have webbed hands and no sharp teeth. You'll have to come up with the form though," **after hearing this; he nodded and started to think what form he should have Gamabunta take.

Before he could settle on a form, the angel started to charge at them again,' okay, sharp teeth and claws, sharp teeth and claws, sharp teeth and claws, sharp teeth and claws, dammit, come on,' he thought as he then remembered the chakra fox image of Kyuubi when he first saw his dad use the demons power," TRANSFORM."

A big puff of smoke then appeared at that moment. A giant claw then shot out, which was followed by a fox form with nine-tails swaying around. Many people who saw this image were scared shitless, but those who knew him looked at the form with a smirk on their faces. Naruto had the biggest smirk on,' he's truly my son to think of using that form the first time transforming Gamabunta.'

Within his seal, Kyuubi could only look upon the battle with pride,**" yes kit, show this world who to truly fear, show the world the power of the Fox Demon clan. When the time comes, I will give you a present for joining this clan."**

The angel then jumped up to tackle the fox, but it evade and latched its teeth into the upper jaw and pulled its mouth open with it claws. Asuka saw a blood red orb within its mouth and charged in with the prog knife it had retrieved back from the ship it had dropped on. The angel saw this and tried to close its mouth and get away, but he giant transformed toad kept its hold on it. Right when it was about to break free, it was already too late as the red EVA plunged the prog knife deep into its core. It took a while, but the red orb faded a bit, signifying that the angel was dead. They both let go and let the angel sink into the ocean depths.

They found themselves back on dry land after getting back on the ship. Everyone who was on the command deck came down to see the pilots and the frog summoner and give their respects to them. Shinji and Rei just looked nervous at such praises, while Asuka seemed to take it all in and make her ego take another notch up.

While this was happening, Kaji was now delivering the suitcase to Genod Ikari, who was waiting for his delivery on the first Angel that caused the Second Impact, Adam. He then opened the case, only to find a poor substituted clone of the Angel, which expanded and blew up in his face and plastered him with a bunch of different colored paint,' whoever stole, or destroyed the Angel will pay, I know that for certain,' he thought as he gave a glare to Kaji, who held up his hands in defense as he didn't know how it happened.

When the group that was out at sea finally made it to the mainland, Misato went to go speak to Ritsuko about the battle and brought Shinji, Rei, Touji, Kensuke, and Asuka with her, everyone else went to go about exploring the town and said they would be back in a few minutes," Hey Rits."

"Hello Misato, do you have the battle data on the battle that occurred at sea?" she asked as she wanted to see the data as soon as possible.

"Yup, and you won't believe what happened," just as she was about to hand the data over to her, but then a thick mist blew in and covered the sun," what the hell? I don't remember anything about a fog in the forecast today."

"I have finally found you, you bastard," voice said in the mist. The all were wondering what was going on, but Shinji felt he knew this voice," it's time I get revenge for you killing my brother."

Shinji then saw a figure coming towards him, when the figures face came into view, he got in defensive stance," I didn't expect to see you," the figure face then came into full view for everyone to see," Kyo Ikuzu of the Mist."

"Time for you to die, Shinji 'Oni of the Shadows' Uzumaki," he said as he grabbed the hilt of a large blade behind his back. Everyone stood frozen in place, not knowing what to do as they were about to witness a battle unlike they have seen before in their lives.

**A/N: **well, that's CH.9 for ya guyz, now this was the longest chapter I have ever typed, I hope you guyz enjoyed it. I'm going to make a thing between Misato and Kyuubi, let me know if you guys think it's a good idea. The reason for that really is that I think Kaji just uses her for the sex and she really does need someone good in her life, even though Kyuubi isn't exactly man of the year, hehehe. If there is anything else you want to know, just post it up on the review. With that said and done, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


	10. NINJA BATTLE

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion or Naruto

NINJA BATTLE

Shinji Uzumaki was not having a good day, not a good day at all. First, he had to meet up with a stuck up young woman of EVA unit 02 who had the attitude of your typical Hyuuga. Two, he had to show his shinobi skills to the world and now the whole world may consider him a threat or someone to experiment on, depending on how NERV handles the situation. Third…he got his manga book all wet from the last battle,' and I was just on the time when Ranma meets Ukyo for the first time,' he thought with fake tears coming down his eyes. But the last one was a kicker, an enemy that was of relation to one of the many enemy ninjas he had killed is now right in front of him.

Everyone dared not to move at the moment. They just didn't know what to do seeing as how this person came for Shinji, with a giant sword that could cut down a full-grown horse no less. Rei was keeping her senses sharp for anything that might hurt her boyfriend. Kensuke was now hoping that they had some back up, just in case. Touji was thinking how he should help Shinji take this guy out. And everyone else, which was Asuke, Misato, and Ritsuko, had one thought,' what the hell is going on here?!'

"It's been quite sometime time Kyo, how've you been?" Shinji asked in an amazingly calm tone as he kept his stance on. But the tone he used for the nin in front of him seemed to make him mad.

"Don't give that tone to me you asshole, and you know damn well what I am here for," the nin known as Kyo said as he growled and gripped hard on the very large broadsword on his back," I am here to avenge my brother."

"Heh, I'd say he deserved the death I gave him, I wonder if you would not kill a man who tried to rape your teammate when she was captured and comatose," Shinji snapped back with a hard angry scowl on his face.

"Hmph, that bitch should have accepted my brother's proposal, otherwise, I would have had seconds after he was done," Kyo said as he chuckled darkly afterwards. When he finished, he could feel a fair amount of killing intent coming from the two of the group behind Shinji.

'He…did...not...just…say…that,' Kensuke thought angrily as he glasses started to fog up from the heat coming off of him. If one could see his eyes, they could have saw the veins beating on them from his anger.

'If Shinji doesn't kill him, I will,' Rei thought as she scowled at Kyo, she wouldn't tolerate such actions and she wouldn't tolerate such speaking coming from this man either.

Kensuke was about to charge in, but he was stopped as Shinji shot his hand out in front of him, making him stop," stand down Kensuke, your in the way," Shinji said as he kept his eyes on Kyo.

"But why?" he asked as he felt he had to give back some honor to Akane himself.

"I know you feel you should defend Akane, Kensuke and I know you three have become powerful, but his guy is out of your reach…for the time being," Shinji answered calmly to his student," since he's our opponent, I'll need to use a little something special for this," he then started to slowly close his left eye and that made the otherS know what he was talking about.

"THE SHARINGAN," his team and Misato said at once, which confused both Asuka and Ritsuko. They then made a mental note to ask later, should they see something strange on Shinji.

"I remember now, your father gave you that eye, the Sharingan," Kyo said as he started to smirk and chuckle a bit," I guess I should feel honored."

"Rei, Kensuke, Touji, quick, Manji Formation, protect Asuka, Misato, and Ritsuko" the three nodded and surrounded the three," make sure to stay out of his fight," he ordered as he started to build up his chakra to his right eye.

"Huh?" was all Asuka could say at the moment,' what's going on here, just what are they doing, and what did they mean by Sharingan?' she asked herself in her thoughts as she focused her sight on Shinji's right eye, which was barely seeable from her position.

What she saw made her gasp as she saw his right eye turn blood red with three black teardrop tomoe marks around the center of his eye," I'm ready," he said as he reopened his left eye.

'What the hell?!' Asuka thought as she looked at his special blood red eye.

"I finally get to see the Sharingan in action, I can't wait," Kyo said excitedly.

"Everyone keeps on saying Sharingan, Sharingan, would someone please tell what the hell it is?!" Asuka asked in angrily panicked voice.

"Sharingan," Rei started as Asuka turned her head to her," a rare power, it resides in the eyes. The user of this visual Jutsu, or Doujutsu if you prefer, can see and comprehend Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu, and reflect the attack back on the attacker. The Sharingan is a special, rare form of Doujutsu," Rei then turned her head a bit to Asuka," however, there's more to the Sharingan than that, a lot more. Don't worry, once this is all over, I'll explain what the terms I have used mean, just keep what I said in mind," Rei finished as Asuka nodded, seeing not any choice but to remember the red eye girl's words.

"You seemed to have only said the information that scratches the surface of the Sharingan," Kyo commented as he had heard the conversation, not that hard considering the pale blue haired girls words were loud enough to be heard, just not as loud as the redheads," the Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail."

Ritsuko, hearing all of this, was actually getting a bit giddy,' I must study it if we survive this, such a special eye that goes beyond the regular sense of vision, I wonder what other secrets such a special organ holds,' she thought as her mouth actually started to drool a little at the information she'll get, assuming Shinji would be nice of enough for her to look at it.

At that moment, the fog, that seemed pretty weak, was starting to get more thicker," enough talk, its time we settle this Shinji," Kyo said as he looked over Shinji's shoulder," when I kill you, maybe I could take those women hostage after I kill the two guys, me and my friends could have a little…fun with them if you will," he said as he gave a perverse grin to the women behind Shinji, who look at him with disgust and hate. This little action made him make a loud evil laugh.

'I'll rip out his spine for that,' Shinji thought, as he felt very protective of Rei when it came to talk such as that.

Before he could think further, Kyo disappeared in a flash. They looked for him until they caught site of the water waving in an unnatural manner. Everyone looked and saw him standing on top of the water while he had his left arm directed upward in the air with his right arm over his chest, with both hands doing similar hand seals.

'I should have known he was going to reinforce this Jutsu,' Shinji thought as he looked at Kyo with the water around him starting to swirl around him, almost covering his lower body.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu," he called out as the water covered him completely and dispersed, with him gone out of sight, leaving only a thrown away piece of paper in his place.

"He's gone," Asuka said as he looked at the spot Kyo was in.

"Shinji?" Misato asked as she felt scared and out of the loop.

"As he said before, his main target is me, so don't worry, he'll most likely focus all of his attacks on me," Shinji said as he walked towards the water, making everyone wonder what he meant by 'likely'.

"Just who is this guy Shinji?" Ritsuko asked as she knew everyone had some explaining to do, but really couldn't blame them for keeping such information away from her when you're involved with ninjas.

"He's Kyo Ikuzu of the Mist, one of the three students that was under the command of the ex-Anbu leader Zabuza Momochi of the assassination unit. If my memory serves me correct, he's mastered the silent killing technique like his teacher," Shinji answered as he kept his senses open for any attacks he may make at any moment.

"S-silent?" Asuka asked in confusion and fear.

"Like the name suggests, it happens within an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," he then started to remember what stories Kakashi-sensei had said about Zabuza and his techniques, even his demise, which he bore witness to," its so fast you pass from this life without even realizing it happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don't lower you guard," Shinji warned his team, who resolved themselves before thinking they didn't have a chance," well, if we fail, we only lose our lives," he said in a bored tone.

"How the hell can you say that?!" Asuka asked in an outraged tone,' this guy is our best hope of survival, I'm getting more worried by the second.'

"The fog's getting thicker," Kensuke said as he got a kunai from the pouch on the back of his pants.

Touji looks to Shinji and sees the fog thicken so much, that it makes Shinji disappear from their vision," Shinji-sensei," he called out to see if he was there. It didn't ease the tension when he didn't answer and that the fog still thickened.

After a silent moment passed that felt like an hour, a voice spoke, but it wasn't Shinji's," eight points," Kyo started as his voice carried throughout the area, not letting anyone know where he is," the larynx, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart."

'He's naming the points where a person can be killed instantly with, this is what Shinji must have meant by his silent killing,' Ritsuko thought.

"Now, which will be my attack point?" he asked himself in a evil mocking manner that scared the three women, and to a degree, Shinji's team.

Shinji heard all of this and just had about enough, so he put his hands in a hand seal and focused his Chakra. Once he did, he made it burst out of his body and blew the mist away from him and the ones he was trying to protect. When this happened, it surprised the group at the amount of energy he was putting out.

'I f-feel like I c-can't breathe,' Asuka thought as she looked at the area around her,' one shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye, is enough to draw his attack, its suffocating…if it goes on like this, I'll go insane,' she then started to shake,' the clash between these two of when they attack, I've never felt anything so chilling, its as if my own life is being choked off,' she then started to trail her hands up to her neck,' n-no, I can't take it, I have to…' she was about to choke herself, but she was brought out of her thoughts by Shinji's voice.

"ASUKA," She let go of her neck and looked towards his back," I'll protect you with my life, all of you," as he said this, she couldn't help but look at him in awe as it looked like he wasn't affected by this unknown force. He then turned his head to them and gave his eye smiles and foxy grin," I will not allow my comrades to die…trust me."

His team smirked at him and couldn't help be proud being under his supervision while the women behind them were in awe of his courage," I wouldn't be so sure," Kyo said as he appeared right in middle, as if he had been there the whole time. Everyone in the group was frozen in shock at that moment," it's over," he simply said as he ready to cut them down.

Shinji turned his whole body and focused his Sharingan on him, making complete contact with his eyes. He quickly dashed in with a kunai ready in his hands and stabbed him in the gut before he could even try to cut them down. This made everyone jump back from where they were and watch what happen next. But what they saw was Kyo bleeding water from the wound made by Shinji. What surprised them more was another Kyo appearing from behind with his large sword in a ready stance.

"Shinji-sensei, behind you!!" Touji called out to warn him and made Shinji turn just in time for him to be cut down from the midsection.

"SHINJI," Misato called out, as tears were about to burst from her eyes, until the split body turned into a puddle of water.

'What, he used the Water Clone Jutsu…it can't be,' he thought as he remembered back to when Shinji made eye contact with his Water Clone and when he started to strengthen his Hidden Mist Jutsu,' even within this mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant,' he then felt the cold steel of a kunai near his throat.

"Don't move, now, you have some information I want and your just the person I can get it from," Shinji said as he held the Kunai in a firm grip and ready to lob off his head if he should get any funny ideas," now spill, where is Orochi's hideout?"

'Shinji, I knew you would be okay,' Rei thought as she looked at the uninjured form of Shinji. She was really worried that he might have actually been killed.

'SENSEI IS SO COOL,' were the united thoughts of Touji and Kensuke as they watched Shinji handled Kyo in a professional shinobi manner.

But they were brought out of their thought as Kyo started to chuckle, which made Shinji raise his eyebrow at him," like I'll answer a beginning copy cat of a ninja like you," he then started to chuckle more," but I'm impressed at your level of mastery of the Sharingan when you've hardly had it for a year at most, it took 'Copy-Ninja' Kakashi quite sometime to make a name for himself with his own, and even then he still hadn't master its secrets to it fullest," he then turned his head a bit to him with a smug smirk on his face," I wonder how much you….," he trailed off before Shinji heard his voice from behind," have mastered yours," he finished as the Kyo in front of him turned into water.

"That one was only a fake," Misato stated as she thought Shinji had Kyo in his hands.

Kyo swung his sword again to slice Shinji in two, only to miss as he ducked right under his strike. The blade went around and stuck itself right in the earth. Kyo saw this as an opportunity to catch Shinji off guard and readjusted his handle on the sword and side kicked him into the air.

Shinji then quickly remembered Kakashi's and his dad's story of their teams first encounter with Zabuza and saw this was almost the same type of situation, which meant only one thing,' he's going to try and trap in a Water Prison Jutsu,' he thought as he flipped himself in mid-air and quickly went through some seal," Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," he called out as he blew a fire dragon towards Kyo, who was in the process of running toward the sea's water.

Kyo panicked and jumped right over the flame dragon, which hit dead center of the concrete ground of the area,' how did he know I was coming for him,' he took advantage of this and poofed out a large Shuriken (think the demon wheel shuriken Sasuke always seems to have) and went in to strike him down. When he got in range to strike, Shinji quickly rose his hand up in time to block the large shuriken with the metal on his fingerless gloves, but it still cut into his skin somewhat and made his hand bleed a bit,' did he know I was going to trap him in a jutsu?'

"Not on my watch," was all Shinji said as continued to block the shuriken," I've heard of the tactic you were going to use, so it won't work on me…so, what's it gonna be?" he asked as he tried to intimidate Kyo.

His only answer was a growl and an eye twitch as he folded the shuriken into a single blade and forced it down on him further. Shinji struggled and tried to overpower him, but just it seemed as if Kyo was about to succeed, Shinji quickly used a bit more strength and batted the shuriken away. When that happened, the two of them quickly jumped away from each other. Kyo, seeing this as a good chance as any, started formed a seal, which Shinji copied.

"Don't you guys blink, you're about to see sensei's Sharingan in action," Touji called out to Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka, who only kept watching as an answer to him.

When the two of the landed, they started to form their hand seals and name them in demonic like tone.

"O-ushi, Saru, Usagi, Nezumi, O-hitsuji-"

As everyone watched, they could see the two going through hand seals in unison; they even said the names in unison.

"Tori, O-ushi, Uma, Tori, Tora, Inu-"

The seawater around their feet then started to swirl around.

"Tora, Hebi, O-ushi, O-hitsuji, Hebi, Ousu-buta, O-hitsuji, O-ushi, Saru, Tori, Ryu, O-ushi, Uma, O-hitsuji-"

Everyone could tell this one was going to be a good one as they felt, or those who could feel it, the level of chakra they were putting into the attack.

"Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Saru, Usagi, Ousu-buta, Ryu, O-ushi, Nezumi, Saru, Tori, Nezumi, Ousu-buta-"

At that moment, the two shinobi only saw each other this was their moment.

"TORI! WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU," the both of them called out as two water dragons sprang from the sea and charged each other, biting and ramming into each other's body to see who was more dominant. As the two dragons fought each other, Shinji and Kyo were squaring off in the middle of the chaos in a deadlock as Kyo held his large blade against Shinji's kunai.

'He mirrored all those hand signs, right to the last instant,' Ritsuko thought as she had observed as much,' I can't wait to find out more about his eye.'

'What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?' Asuka thought as she looked at the fighting water dragons and the two deadlocked shinobis.

'Is this the power of the Sharingan,' Kyo thought as he continued to try and overpower with his sword. He started to remember back when he they started to form the hand seals for the current Jutsu that was fighting over their heads,' he activated the Ninjutsu right when I did, could he…' he trailed off as he and Shinji stopped and jumped away from each other at the same time.

As they both landed, he wanted to test something, so he started to strafe around a bit and Shinji copied his movement. When he stopped, Shinji stopped. Kyo then raised his arms a bit and Shinji did the same. He then got into the position to use to Hidden Mist Jutsu and just like the last time, Shinji copied the movment with right at the same time.

"He's not just following him, he's moving the same way at the same time," Misato said as she looked at the two mirroring each other,' so this is what his Sharingan does, I've always wondered what it could do.'

'My movments,' Kyo started in his thoughts,' my movements, its as if he knows…'

"What you're going to do next?" Shinji finished as he lowed his left arm down at the same time Kyo did.

'What? Is he reading my mind as well?' Kyo wondered as he started sweat a bit. He then formed another hand seal,' he looks at me with that eye…'

"It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Shinji asked as he did the same hand seal.

A vein popped up on his temple as he did a different seal," heh, all you doing is copying me, like a monkey…"

"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME WITH CHEAP TRICKS, I'LL CRUSH YOU," they both said at the same time, which pissed Kyo off even more.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth of yours again," Kyo said as he quickly went through his hand seals.

'Heh, good, he's falling for it, just like his teacher, Zabuza, did,' Shinji thought as he mentally smirked to himself,' just one more thing to push him over the edge.'

As Kyo paused for a bit, he saw something behind Shinji,' huh? What is that?' he thought as tried to get a better view. What he saw was himself behind Shinji, doing the same hand seal as Shinji,' It's me?! But how? Is it a Genjutsu?'

Shinji saw this as a chance and took it as he finished the hand seals Kyo was about to make," Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu," he called out as his Sharingan spun wildly in his right eye.

"What?!" the water in front of Shinji then swirled a bit before it shot up and started to spin in front of him. It then quickly shot towards Kyo," IMPOSSIBLE," he called out as he got hit by the Jutsu.

The vortex shot out and carried Kyo for quite a distance. As the vortex carried Kyo, it plowed through crates and vehicles in its path, with the vehicles being empty of course. The vortex stopped as it crashed into the side of warehouse with Kyo hitting it hard.

As he leaned, coughing out water from his mouth, kunais flew in and hit him in his arms and legs. As they did, he screamed out in pain," you're finished," Shinji said as he appeared on a nearby crate.

Kyo painfully turned his head to Shinji at that moment," h-how? Can y-you see into the f-future?" he asked as it hurt to use his voice.

"Yes, this is your last battle…" he then rose one more kunai up to finish him," ever," he finished as he went in to strike. But just as he was about to move, he felt a spike of Chakra right behind him.

He looked back and saw a hail of shurikens and kunai heading straight for him. Thinking quickly, he jumped out of the way in time for them to make the crate look like a pincushion," I don't think so Shinji dear," a feminine voice said in a singsong tone.

Shinji recognized that voice and turned his head quickly to where Kyo was. What he saw shocked him, as he saw a woman he thought he would never see again," M-Miyuki?" he asked as he thought he saw a ghost.

"Hiya," she answered in a cheery voice," I'm sorry dear, but I just can't let you kill Kyo, not just yet," she said as she slung his arms over her shoulder," see ya," she said as a swirl of leaves were going around them.

"Wait!" he called out as he rushed towards them, only miss the two at the last second as they disappeared,' Kazuma is going to be so pissed, I just know it,' he thought as he tried to think back on the old acquaintance.

"SHINJI," a voice called out to him. He looked back and saw that everyone was rushing towards, most likely trying to see if everything was alright.

'This is not going to go good,' he thought as he really wished now to have his Ranma ½ manga book back in good condition.

In an unknown location, Gendo was having a meeting with SEELE," Gendo, why is that your subordinates are not going along with the scenario," Keil asked in commanding tone.

"If you mean the First and Third Child, then you have nothing to worry about, all will still go according to the scenario, regardless of their actions," he replied in that all knowing tone of his.

"But from what we have seen of the reports and video feeds of the abilities of these two, I think they may just be out of your hands," number two said as he gave snobbish tone through the speaker, since all there was some obelisk with his number on it.

"No matter, even with such abilities, the scenario will go as scheduled," Gendo said as he kept the creepy position of his on his desk.

"But the scenario said your son would be submissive and weak and that the First Child would be nothing less then a puppet of yours, but what I see are the exact opposites," number seven said as he made his argument.

"I will find a way to break my son's spirit and will deal with the First when the time is right," Gendo answered as he hoped they wouldn't say anything about Adam. He still was trying to figure out who had gotten to it first and why it seemed that section two couldn't find any leads on who had it, other then Kaji himself,' I'll find out who you are, now matter what.'

"Very well, we'll go with what you said…for now, but know this Gendo, we only have so much patience," Keil said as he and rest of the committee left him.

While this happened, Shinji and the rest of the group had gathered up on a van to head back to Tokyo-3," after I finished the Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, he hit the wall as I pinned his arms and legs with kunais, but just as I was about to finish him…" he trailed as he looked at Kazuma, who arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked he was confused as to why he looked at him with that look of…regret?

"Kazuma, the enemy nin that stopped me from killing Kyo, it was, it was…" Shinji shook his head and took a big breath," Miyuki," he finished as Kazuma's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"Y-you're joking right? I swear man, if it is, I am going to pull your tongue right out your ass," Kazuma asked in an angered tone as he started to remember the kunoichi.

"I'm not, it was her Kazuma," he answered with a downcast look.

Feeling a little bit out the loop, Asuka, who was sitting beside Kazuma, nudged him with an angry elbow," alright, just who the hell is this Miyuki, huh?"

Kazuma was about to tell her off, but Hinata looked at him with a pleading look and calmed down. Hinata then put a hand on Asuka's shoulder to get her attention," please, don't push it, it's…a sore subject."

Looking at all the shinobi who seemed to know what was going on, she shrugged and said," whatever," but took one last look at Kazuma and saw the cocky Hyuuga with a look of sadness that she recognized,' must have been something deep between the two.'

"Well, enough of that," Shinji said and then turned to Ritsuko, who was sitting beside him with Rei on his right," Ritsuko, I need you to promise me not to tell Gendo about my eye…for now at least, if you could?"

She thought about for a moment, but then got an idea," on one condition Shinji."

"And that would be?" he asked as he didn't like the little glint in her eyes.

"I won't tell the commander on the condition you let me examine that special eye of yours," she then got up to his face and started to give the puppy eyes," please?"

'Why do they always have to use that?' Shinji thought as he looked at the puppy like eyes of Ritsuko, which actually made her look cute," alright, you got yourself a deal, but don't make any reports or live feeds on it, I don't want Gendo to find out about it when he looks at all your findings."

"Oh, your no fun, but okay," if that all she has to do to see something spectacular up close, then hell, what are a few unwritten reports going to hurt, right?

Misato smiled at her college friend and now knew she could be trusted,' I'll tell her about all that we know, even if she does knows some them, we can trust her now,' she thought as she looked at Hinata and Naruto and sighed sadly,' why can't I find a guy like Hinata has?'

"So Asuka," Naruto started as he got the redheads attention," where are you going to school, let me guess, with my son and future daughter-in-law?" at the mention of that, Shinji and Rei got a bit red in the face, they hadn't even thought that far yet.

"Yeah, I'll be going with the two lovebirds," she simply answered as she kept her arms crossed.

"Oh great, we've got enough bossy girls in that school, now we've got an even worse one that may make them worse," Touji groaned only to get a stomp on the foot by Asuka," OOWW."

Up a bit further in the van, away from the ears of everyone else, Akane and Kensuke were talking," I just heard Shinji's story, so, you heard," Akane said as she felt a bit ashamed of what happened to her in the past.

"Yeah, but at least you got saved in time," Kensuke said as he placed his right hand on her left," if anything like that happens again," she turned her head a bit to her and saw the look of determination in his eyes," I'll be there to save you."

She punched him playfully in the arm and giggled," hey, I'm not some damsel in distress, I'm a kunoichi of Konoha and don't you forget it mister," she scolded playfully and then put her head in his right shoulder," but thanks anyways Kensuke, I appreciate," she said as she smiled gently at him.

"S-sure," he stuttered as he started to blush at the close contact of the girl he had a crush on, but then he couldn't help but smile at her for a moment,' I'll keep my word Akane, that'll be my Nindo.'

"Would look at that my dear, those two are truly experiencing the spring time of youth and love," Lee said as he put an arm around Sakura.

"Yeah, I think those two will be good for each other," Sakura replied as he laid her head on Lee's chest.

"So, where will you four be staying?" Misato asked as she got the attention of the four new Shinobi. They all looked at each other and got one look on their face that meant one thing, 'we have no clue, huh?' she translated as she giggled a bit," look, I'll talk with the landlord of my apartment building we live in and see if they got any extra rooms that you all can use."

"You'd do that for us, just like that?" Naruto asked as he thought a lot of generous people in the world were gone, even if it was another dimension.

"Yeah, but I want you to help me out with something," she said as she started to play with her fingers like Hinata did when she was shy around Naruto.

'You better not ask that question missy,' Hinata thought as she narrowed her eye a bit and restrained herself from activating her Byakugan.

She leaned in and motioned Naruto to lean in too and put out his ear for her to whisper in," could you four help me out to find a good guy, you know, someone that can treat me right?" she whispered with a bit of a blush on her face as she pulled back.

Naruto rose an eye brow at her, but nudged Lee, Sakura and his wife into a sort of huddle," well guys, it looks like all we have to do to get a good apartment near my son is to find Misato a good date."

"That's what she asked?" Hinata asked in surprise as she got a nod from her husband as an answer. She looked back and then noted one thing,' must be desperate, probably had too many flings,' but then, she could understand wanting to find that one for you and it seemed to her she was reaching out to the for help,' well, since she isn't after Naruto, I could help out.'

"Why would the youthful beauty Misato ask that?" Lee asked as he felt Sakura glare at him for saying such a thing about Misato," I'm sorry dear, you know that's how I talk," he said as waved his hands in front of him to defend himself.

"Just don't let it happen again," she warned him before turning back to Naruto," well it's not like we could pull a hot guy from out of the air," Sakura said as she didn't feel like going on a 'man'-hunt just because they need to satisfy this woman's needs.

"Right out of thin air?" Naruto repeated, as if the idea was on the tip of his mind. The idea itself then hit him like Lee's weights hitting the soft Earth," I got it, don't worry guys, she'll have the perfect guy to be with in no time," he said as he gave the foxy grin of his, which made them raise their eyebrows at him,' I just hope he agrees.'

After the huddle was done, Hinata was the one to speak up," alright Misato, you got yourself a deal, and it seems my husband has already has a good idea on who and where to look for this good guy of yours," she said as she extended her hand, which Misato took and shook with a smile.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry I'm making you do this, it's really embarrassing," she said as she got a small blush on her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, people will always come to that point in time when they need help with something, with you, its trying to find a good man I suppose," Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, its kind of hard to find one when they all think your a floozy," she replied as she got a bit of a downcast look,' and who's to blame for that, me, of course,' she thought as she belittled herself a bit.

When they got home, everyone decided to hangout at Misato's apartment. The group then split up into the males and females. The males went over to the living room and started to play some video games, all the while talking about what they could do to improve their training. As for the girls, they would talk about what happened in past and Hinata and Sakura would talk about their kids most embarrassing moments, much to Shinji's and Akane's protests.

With the guys, Naruto then remembered something," hey, Kensuke," the geek then turned his head to the Hokage of Konoha to see what he wanted," I have something that may help you with your Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said as he lifted up the side of his trench coat and took out a scroll.

"What's this lord Hokage?" Kensuke asked with respect, seeing as how this was Shinji's dad and leader of the village that his sensei came from.

"Please, just call me Naruto, unless you plan to join our village when this is all done," he replied as he waved off Kensuke's honorifics," as for what you hold in your hand, it is a scroll on one my late sensei's Jutsus, the 'Wood' element," Naruto said as Kensuke turned his head in surprise," now you'll have something to work on with your bloodline."

"Thank you so much Naruto-sensei," Kensuke said as he got up and bowed to Naruto, who just shook his head a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, come on, just sit down and wait your turn to play," Naruto said as he watched his son and Touji play 'Samurai Showdown V' on a game console.

As soon as Touji got beat, badly if I might add, he went to sit by Lee while Kazuma took his place," um, excuse me, Mr. Lee," he started as Lee turned his head and gave a bright smile.

"Oh please my youthful companion, just call me Lee," he replied as a glint went off in his teeth and almost made Touji see spots.

"Uh, sure, but I was wondering, could you teach Kensuke and me on your style," he asked hopefully as Kensuke heard him and was hoping Lee would agree.

Lee thought about it for a bit before he nodded and gave a 'good guy' pose," sure thing, I will train you two in the art of hard work and MAKE YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN," he yelled out in the end, only to get bonked in the head by a spoon, hard.

"Lee, no yelling, this is an apartment, there are other people living here, so don't be rude," Sakura scolded as she had he her hand extend, meaning she was the one who threw it.

"Yes dear," he said as he cried fake streams of tears.

"THANK YOU LEE-SENSEI," Touji and Kensuke said at the same time as they both bowed to him while hoping they wouldn't get wives like Lee.

While this was happening, Shinji and Kazuma continued to play, but they were also talking about what happened earlier," you okay?" Shinji asked.

"Yeah man, it's just…" Kazuma started, only to sigh and shake his head," can we not talk about Miyuki for now, please?" he asked in a saddened tone.

"Sure," Shinji said as he finally beat Kazuma. Kazuma got up and went to get Kensuke to play next," you know," Shinji started as he started to smirk a bit," you could get Asuka, if you catch my drift."

"Go for that flat-chested tomboy, I think no, aahhh," he started only to be cut off as a whole table came down on his head.

"What was that you perverted Hyuuga," Asuka asked in an angry tone as she held the table over his knocked out body.

"Uncute…tomboy," he said weakly as he drifted into unconsciousness.

As Asuka lifted up the table, she returned the table back to where it was and resumed where she left off. The guys looked back at Kazuma and only had one thing to say," OUCH," they just said all at once.

With the girls, they were talking about some embarrassing moment," and then Shinji stepped in a pile of dog poo before he left to go on a mission, while reading that manga book of his," they all giggled a bit at the embarrassing moment Hinata had told them.

Rei couldn't help but smile and laugh at her boyfriend's misfortunes. She then thought back to when Naruto said about her being his and Hinata future daughter-in-law, who made a blush an unnoticeable blush, but made her think about something. She looked at Hinata and nodded," umm, lady Hinata," she started as Hinata turned her head to her," I was wondering, could you teach me some Medical Jutsu and some of your family's Taijutsu?"

"Well I can help you with your Medical Jutsu, but why ask Hinata for her Taijutsu?" Sakura asked as she quirked a pink eyebrow at Rei, who just blushed at her question. She saw it and smirked knowingly," oh, I see, you want to make sure when you two get married that the style stays in the family, am I right?"

"Well, we haven't thought that far but…" she trailed off as she started to play with her fingers like how Misato did earlier.

"Aww, ain't this just sweet," Misato comment as they all started to giggle a bit.

"Sure, I'll teach you my family's Taijutsu, though it will be difficult considering you don't have our family's bloodline limit," Hinata agreed, but knew it would be tough considering the conditions.

"I know, but that won't stop me from learning," Rei said as she huffed her chest a bit to show she meant business.

"Well, I give you my blessings when the time comes my dear," Hinata said as she smiled warmly at Rei, who just smiled back nodded.

"So, Misato," Ritsuko started as she sipped some coffee she made for herself, not trusting the purple head in front of her to mess it up," do you really think Naruto has a good person in mind for you, he seems…" she looked over to Naruto and couldn't help but say one thing," tricky."

"Well, I hope so, I just hope he isn't playing with me and gets some weirdo for me, but nonetheless…" Misato trailed off as she looked over to Hinata, who was still speaking to Rei on what to do in her style of fighting," he must have a good idea to find a wife like her."

The fake blond looked where her friend was looking and nodded," yeah, I guess your right," Ritsuko said as she cursed her luck when it came to finding good men in her life as well.

Asuka just sat there and played around with the straw that was in her drink, she felt totally out of place when it came to these people,' I thought it would be easy with Misato, but even she's gotten used to the weird things these…ninjas, I guess for being around them for so long, she gotten used to it,' she thought as she sighed a bit in boredom.

Sakura noticed and wondered what was wrong," Asuka, what's the matter, you haven't been saying anything much."

"Well would you when you feel so out of place, you feel like you're on another planet?" she asked in an almost scornful tone.

She could have bonked the girl for being rude, but she could actually understand. It's not fun to feel like the odd one out of the group," it's understandable, but we can help you with that if you want."

"Oh, and how can you help me, huh?" she asked as she raised her eyebrow at her.

"I could take you under my wing and my you my apprentice?" she suggested as she smiled at her and tilted her head a bit.

"Become a ninja like you guys?" she asked as she started wonder the pros and cons of what she offered,' well, it would be something to work for other than EVA, but do I want to be dressing a like a bunch of freaks like them,' she wondered as she eyed everyone in the room," I'll think about it," was all she said before she took sip from her drink.

"That all I can ask for Asuka," Sakura said before she went back to talking to Akane, Hinata and Rei.

Naruto looked at the time and felt it was about time, so he got up and went to the girls," hey, I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be right back," he said before anyone could say anything to stop him.

Once outside of the apartment, he went over to the ledge and jumped up high enough to land on the roof. Once he landed, he got into meditative position. He started to breath calmly and let his mind sink into the depths of his soul, where the Kyuubi was imprisoned.

When he got into the hall like sewage of his soul, he made his way to Kyuubi's cage. When he got there, giant blood red eyes shot up with a large set of teeth that could tear an EVA into shreds**," what you doing here kit? I was just about to take my nap dammit."**

"Ah, don't get you balls in a knot you fur-ball," Naruto said rudely to the fox, who just growled in annoyance," I'm here to make a proposition for you," Naruto said as his face got serious.

"**Oh, and what kind of proposition is that?"** the fox asked as he looked at his container questionably.

"This proposition involves you to be getting out that cage of your for a while," Naruto said as he actually stunned the fox in surprise.

But not one to be outdone out of a simple proposition, he knew there had to be more to it than that,**" what's the catch? I know you won't let me out completely free, so what's the catch?"**

"Oh nothing you can't handle, unless the mighty Kyuubi can't handle something so simple," Naruto taunted as he knew how to punch a few of Kyuubi's buttons himself," but I guess it would be too hard for, well, bye," he said as he started to walk off.

"**WAIT, OKAY, I'LL DO IT, ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THIS, EVEN FOR JUST A WHILE,"** Kyuubi said as he slammed against the bars of his cage to get Naruto's attention.

Naruto turned and gave a foxy grin to the Kyuubi, who just knew he said the wrong thing just now," well now you said it, you're a demon fox and that means you can't go back on your word, no matter what," he said as Kyuubi cursed himself for letting the young Hokage know about his code," here's the deal, I let out by making a Shadow Clone of myself and pump your Chakra into it, that way, you'll be able to breath and walk around freely, with me in control of what you do."

"**Fine, but…"** but he was cut off by his container.

"I'm not done Kyuubi, the real deal is you have to go out with the woman who's helping us," Naruto said as he confused Kyuubi until it hit him on who he meant.

"You mean I have to go out with that woman, what's her name…Misato," Kyuubi asked as Naruto nodded. He didn't see anything wrong with that, but had to know at least one thing," can I eat her when it's done?" he asked as he licked his fangs a bit. 

"No, you cannot, and if you do, I'll reinforce this cage and make sure you don't come out for the rest of my life," Naruto shot back as he should known he would ask such a horrible thing," I'm not going to send this woman with you to be eaten alive by the likes of you."

"**You misunderstand kit, I mean the other kind of eating,"** the Kyuubi said as he giggled like Jiraiya when he peeped on women.

"Huh? What do you…" Naruto trailed off as his eye bulged out and his jaw hit the floor. His stunned state quickly turned into anger," YOU PERVERTED FOX, YOU'RE DISGUSTING."

"**Hey, don't be saying anything like that to me, I've seen what you and Hinata do and believe me, I think I might be considered a saint when you two get it on," **the fox shot back as Naruto quickly backed down with a scowl and big blush on his face.

"Whatever," Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of him and turned to leave," nonetheless, a deals a deal," he then started to walk off," see ya."

"**Yeah, whatever, get you ass out of her kit,"** Kyuubi said as he laid down on his cage's floor and couldn't help but think of the partial freedom he'll have when he goes out with the purple headed beauty,**' I may even have a little fun with her, hehehehe.'**

"Pervert," was all Naruto said when he got out of his trance and went to go back to Misato's apartment. As soon as he got in, he noticed that Akane, Kazuma, Touji, Kensuke, and Ritsuko weren't there,' must have went to go back home and sleep,' that's what go him thinking just then, where were they going to sleep now," um, guys, where are we going sleep?"

"Oh we'll be sleeping here dear until Misato can get the landlord to see if there are any available apartments," Hinata said as she went up to hug Naruto and pecked him on the lips a bit.

"Well that sounds good," he then turned to Misato who was watching the two with a smirk on her face," well, now all I have to do is introduce you to the guy I have in mind for you."

"He better not be a pervert," Misato warned as she gave a playful scowl at him.

"Well, you'll just have to find for yourself, won't you?" Naruto said as he gave that foxy grin of his.

"Whatever, well, night you two, I'm hitting the sack," she said as she stretched her back a bit before leaving to her room.

"Well, I guess we should go to sleep too, I wonder where though," Naruto said as he and Hinata walked towards the living room.

"You and mom are going to sleep in my room while Asuka will be sleeping in Rei's room," Shinji said as he flipped through the channels on the T.V. with his arms wrapped around Rei's waist, with her head resting on his chest and Asuka sitting on the end of the couch by herself.

"And where will you two be sleeping, hmm?" Naruto asked with a sly smirk.

Shinji just shook his head at his dad's implications," I'll be sleeping on the floor of this room while Rei will be sleeping on the couch," Shinji explained as Rei looked at him with bit of disappointed look on her face.

"Okay dear, don't stay up too late," Hinata said as she led Naruto to Shinji's room to go to sleep.

"Night son," Naruto said as he waved at Shinji.

"Night dad, mom," Shinji said as he waved back at them.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do, I'll go hit the sack myself," Asuka said as she got up," night First and Third," she said as she got up and went to Rei's room to sleep.

"NIGHT," the two of them said as they continued to watch T.V., when at least an hour passed, Shinji looked at the time and nodded to himself.

"Rei, let's get some shuteye ourselves," he said as he got up and went to the closet to got the blankets. When he gave her the blanket, he went to lay on the floor, but was stopped as Rei caught his wrist," Rei?"

"Sleep with me, please?" she pleaded as she pulled him to the couch. He blushed a bit, but nodded and laid down with her. She then pulled the blanket over the both of them and cuddled up next to him," good night Shinji, I love you," she said as she pecked him on the lips and closed her eyes.

"Night Rei, I love you too," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes,' I hope that I never lose, never,' he thought as he drifted off into his sleep.

**A/N:** Well, that Ch.10 you guys, hope you liked it. Well, hope a lot of you like my idea on getting Misato hooked up with Kyuubi. As for the connection between Miyuki and Kazuma, it's kinda obvious, but there will be more to it when there connection is explained. Well, if anything else, PM me or post it on the reviews, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX.


	11. SYNC

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Evangelion or Naruto.

SYNC

The next morning, Shinji woke up to the smell of breakfast. His nose twitched at the same time Rei's did, who had also smelt the pleasing aroma of morning breakfast being cooked. The two of them then slowly started to open their eyes and then saw that they were starring at each other with sleepy eyes. Once they got enough of their sense back, they smiled at each other as Shinji leaned in and pecked her on the lips.

"Morning 'Angel'," Shinji said as he stared at her with love in his eyes.

"Morning 'Oni'," Rei greeted back moved her head onto his chest and closed her eyes for a bit.

"Hey, hey, you two better not be thinking of doing anything in front us now," said the voice that can only be recognized as Shinji's dad, Naruto Uzumaki, the Sixth Hokage.

He was quickly bopped on the head by Hinata as she came and placed a bowl of ramen in front of him," now honey, please, stop teasing them."

"But it's so much fun," Naruto pouted as he gave his wife his best puppy fox look.

"That won't work on me honey, besides..." she then leaned in and whispered something to him which made him get a goofy smile on his face with a bit of blood running down his nose.

"Honestly mom, do you have to do that when me and Rei are sitting right here," Shinji said in a bored manner as he and Rei sat down at the table together," anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"Oh the usual, you favorite breakfast, Shinji," she said with a bright smile. (Just come up with your favorite and their you go)

"Really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yup," she answered him with the same smile.

"Thanks mom," he said happily as Hinata bent down and pecked him on the forehead.

"I'll be right back with everyone's breakfast," she said as she went back into the kitchen area.

Naruto then at the moment got out of his fantasy and coughed a bit," Misato has already left for work and said that you guys may have a sync test today, whatever that meant anyway?" he informed the two.

The two of them nodded and then a questioned popped into Rei's mind," Mr. Uzumaki..."

"Please, call me Naruto, or since you're Shinji's soon to wife, how about calling me dad?" he suggested as he got a big grin on his face and started to eat his ramen.

"Naruto..." she said quietly with a blush on her face and got a small thank you from Naruto" did Misato say anything about you and Lady Hinata being able to live anywhere in the apartment building?"

Naruto sighed a bit sadly and set his chop sticks down for a bit," it seems all the rooms in this building are filled up and we can't stay here for more than a night or two," he said and heard Shinji say how much it sucked under his breath," but we'll be staying where Akane and Kazuma are crashing at with Sakura and Lee," he replied to them happily.

"Well, that's not so bad, at least you'll be able to keep in touch with us," Shinji said, when all of a sudden his nose was assaulted with great smell of his breakfast. As he smelled the aroma, he had his eyes closed until a plate was set in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at the breakfast in front of him and looked up to see the smiling face of his mother. He looked back and ate some of it with a big smile on his face," thanks mom, you make the best breafasts."

"Thank you dear," Hinata replied back to him and sat beside Naruto and started to eat her own breakfast.

Breakfast was then eaten in silence as the four silently planned on what to do that day. That silence was then broken as Asuka came in and called out," morning freaks, what's for breakfast today?"

Naruto was thinking once again about sending her flying out the window with the 'Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: 1000 Years of Death' Technique, but calm waving of Hinata made him ease off a bit. Shinji however just lazily turned his head to her and asked," Hmm? I'm sorry, did you say something Asuka?"

Resisting the urge to strangle the Third Child, she just huffed and sat opposite of Rei and took a plate of her own and ate some of her breakfast. As soon as she took the first bite, her face brightened up quite a bit," ooh, these are good," she then started to chow down on them, forgoing her manner and made her almost look reminiscent to Naruto when he eats fifteen bowls of Ramen," fho mafe fhese?" she asked with a mouth full. (As if you didn't guess, she said "Who made these")

"Uh, I did Asuka, uh, could you please slow down, there's enough for you and everyone else, and there's enough time for you to eat before you go to school," Hinata said as she sweatdropped along with the other's present at how fast she ate her breakfast.

Blinking at her for a bit, she had the decency to blush in embarrassment before she continued to eat, this time at a MUCH slower pace and then took another plate full to eat. She did send the occasional glare at Shinji and Rei for a few moment, but then felt the air around get a bit colder and backed off, knowing for some reason that she might get drenched by a whole bucket of water out of nowhere, even though she still hasn't figured out how it happens when she is drenched by water.

Shinji then took the last bite of his breakfast and stood up and knew Rei was already finished as well since she stood up with him," well, me and Rei will go on ahead, catch up with us later Asuka," he said as he walked off with Rei at his side and took a 'Ranma ½' manga book from his pocket and read from where he left off. Asuka sat there eating and grumbling something about weird perverts reading mangas.

When the two got there, they saw Akane, Kazuma, Touji and Kensuke already at the entrance gates talking and apparently waiting for them since they stopped chatting and turned to to see them," hey man, what took ya so long?" Kazuma said as he smirked at Shinji.

"Mom's breakfast food," he answered simply without looking up from his manga.

"Damn, man I haven't had her cooking in a long time," Kazuma said as he could almost feel the tasty morning breakfast in his mouth," next time, call me man so I can get some," he suggested as he patted his belly a bit.

"Well, come on, let's get to class already," Touji said as he picked up his book bag and headed off to the school. Everyone nodded and went along with him.

"Rei, could you go on ahead," Shinji said as he glanced over to his girlfriend.

"Why?" she asked as she blinked at him with her red eyes and cocked her head to her side.

"I just gotta say something to Kazuma," he replied as he turned his head and gave her a smile and eye smiles," don't worry, I'll catch up."

Rei looked back and forth at Shinji and the Hyuuga, but nodded nonetheless and quickened her walking towards the group. Now it was just him and Kazuma staying at the back of the group.

"You wanna say something?" Kazuma asked as he didn't even looked towards Shinji and kept walking at a normal pace.

"I'm just going to say if Miyuki turns out to truly be on Orochi's side..." he started as he flipped a page on his manga and kept a his eyes on it as he walked by his side," I will have no choice but to kill her," he then turned his eye from his book and narrowed them at the Hyuuga, with a look on his face that meant he was very serious.

Kazuma didn't say anything for the moment until he stopped at the entrance of the school and turned his his head slightly towards Shinji, who had stopped when he was a couple feet inside of the school," I understand, but if you could," Shinji then turned his head and saw the same face of seriousness etched on his face," I'd like to take care of her myself."

Shinji then turned back and walked further ahead of him," we'll see," he said as Kazuma walked alongside him.

Class was the same as usual with the exception of Asuka being introduced to the class. When lunch broke out, the male group of the class started to talk (more like gossip) about the new girl in class, Asuka. They all wondered if she was available and such things.

As Shinji and his friends ate lunch at the school, Naruto was walking around Nerv H.Q. under a transformation jutsu. He was looking for the purple headed woman and wanted to introduce Kyuubi to her as soon as possible. They may have not gotten an apartment near Shinji, but he had made a deal with the woman and dammit, he was going to finish that deal.

He then found her in a room that was shown through a glass window and saw her with a blond woman that had a mole just under her left eye, who he remembered was name Ritsuko and the guy he remembered that reminded him of Kabuto, Kaji Ryoji.

As he got near the door, he heard them talking. So he just stood their and listened to what they had to say," you finished handing over Unit 02 haven't you, what are you still doing here?" he heard Misato asked with a lot heat in her voice.

"I received orders this morning that I'll be staying around," he heard Kaji reply to her. Though he couldn't see it, he could feel Misato getting angrier at that," so gorgeous, we can hang around again, just like we used to," he assumed he was talking to the blond at the moment.

"Grrr, don't flatter yourself," he then knew this was a good time to step in. But before he did that, he popped in a Shadow Clone and transferred a good portion of Kyuubi's Chakra to it.

The change was slow, but sure. The Clones hair changed from blonde to a crimson color, making it a spiky haired red head. The whisker marks on it face started to get wider, but Naruto quickly took those off, so as not to connect the clone to him. The eyes then turned blood red with black slits in them, like the whisker marks, Naruto changed them to a dark jade color instead. He then made a handseal and the clothes on the clone changed from a copy of his to a tight black short-sleeved shirt that stuck onto it like a second skin with a red button up shirt that was open and black pants that were slightly baggy that was held by a red belt with a pair of black and red steel toe combat boots to match.

The clones glazed eyes then brightened a bit, signaling the Kyuubi being conscious in its new, but temporary body. The fox patted his new body and grew a big fox like smirk and started to chuckle a bit. He then turned his head to Naruto," wait here, I'll tell you when to come in," the fox then nodded.

"Hey guys," he said cheerfully to the three as entered, who wore surprised looks on their faces.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Misato asked as she looked left and right for Section Two Agents and worried they might shoot the Hokage.

"How did you even get pass security even?" Ritsuko asked in a surprised voice of her own. Kaji just sat silently on the table, minding his own business.

"Oh, I just went under a Transformation jutsu and walked around for a bit, actually, I was coming to see you Misato," he said as he gave his big foxy grin to the purple head.

"Me, why?" she asked as she blinked a bit at him.

"I wanted to introduce they guy you want to go out with," he answered as he crossed his arms and closed his remaining eye.

Now that little piece of information made Kaji almost lose his grip on the coffee mug he was holding. But then he reasoned,' not like this guy is going to be any better than me, so he'll get shot down, just like that rest...except for me of course,' he then mentally wore a smug grin.

"Oh, where is he?" she asked as she was about to go out and meet the person Shinji's father had picked.

"He's right outside, he was surprised when I got him and snuck him past the security, but he said he didn't care if its to at least see you Misato," Naruto said nonchalantly, as Misato wondered if he was telling the truth or not about that," come on in," he called out.

The door opened up and Misato's jaw dropped a bit and Ritsuko once again cursed her friend for getting another handsome guy. Kyuubi walked over to the purpled head and used his index finger to close her mouth," hey, how's it going?" the fox asked in a smooth manner.

Misato's cheeks started to turn red a bit from having the guy close her jaw, and the way he asked just made her wonder if he was just a player like Kaji, but right now, she wasn't really caring," I'm doing good..." she trailed off as she gave him the hint to introduce himself.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot my manners," he then bowed down to her at the moment," the names Minato, Minato Kazama," he said as he glanced over to Naruto, who looked a litte annoyed at him using his father's first name. But the fox ignored him and took Misato's hand as he softly kissed the back of it and smiled at the woman who blushed," it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Misato Katsuragi."

"Pl-please, just call me M-Misato," she said as she tried to beat down her blush,' what the hell, he just kisses the back of my hand and I'm blushing like a high school girl, what the hells is going on?!' she yelled out in her thoughts at the moment.

Ritsuko was gaping at the sight of Misato blushing, which was a truly rare sight,' either I ate something funny this morning, or I'm actually seeing this happening.'

Kaji though was really gripping the mug in his hand. He was supposed to be the one to do that, but he knew if HE did anything like that, she would try her best to reject him,' and he only comes in for few minutes and has he blushing like that, I'm supposed to be the suave guy,' he mentally shed tears down his eyes, though his physical appearance didn't show out to all of this

Unbeknownst to all but Naruto, whose smelling senses were beyond human means thanks to Kyuubi himself, the fox was emitting a large amount of his pheromones to the woman and making her feel like she was in heat. He knew it was a bit cheap to do this, but he could tell the guy that was named Kaji could probably sink his teeth into the woman before he could get the chance, so a little insurance wasn't a bad thing right now. Just as he was about to say something else, a red alert occurred, signifying the approach of an Angel.

"Enemy attack? Naruto, you and...Huh?" Misato then left and right for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be found, along with the newly introduced 'Minato'," ah, whatever," she then got her cell phone out and dialed for Shinji's cell phone," Shinji, we've got a problem."

Not long after that call, Shinji and Asuka were in their Evas, ready to be launched from their carriers. Rei's Eva was put on standby, because they were setting to the same equipment Shinji's Eva had onto her Eva, minus the energy whips/bands, since she fought just like him anyway.

"The recent battle has severely damaged Tokyo-3's intercept system, only twenty-six percent of our defense capabilities has been restored. In addition, operational capabilities for actual combat is virtually nil. Therefore were going have to intercept the target at the water's edge, right before makes it to the land," Misato briefed from the mobile command center and continued as she stared at the screens of the two pilots," Units 01 and 02 will mount a coordinated attack in a series of waves, in other words, close in and take turns," she commanded as she got confirmation from the two.

"This sucks, my first fight in Japan and she won't let me handle it solo. Why do I have to bring you?" she complained at the situation and complained about who she was teamed up with.

"Well, it's all procedure, you know, that whole bit," Shinji said in a bored mannered as he flipped through another page and chuckled at what happened to Ranma, the main character of manga he was reading.

"Well let me tell you first Third Child, just don't get in my way," she snapped back at him, only for him to lazily look at her before turning off the feed on the pop up screen he used to talk to her with," grr, how can someone like him be selected to be a pilot anyway," she grumbled as she pondered on what she said.

The air carriers that held them then let them loose and let them free fall to the sandy beach below. Asuka's Eva landed with a big quake when it hit the sandy beach near the ocean, while Shinji landed softly without making any noise. With the strong, but subtle use of his Chakra, it was easy to do that.

"Two against one is not a fair fight, not fair," Asuka whined again, but it still seemed like she was complaining about not getting to fight the Angel by herself.

"We don't have a choice, survivability takes priority," Misato said through a pop screen that, of course, popped up on Asuka's side. Just as she said that, the Angel appeared, making a pillar of water erupt from appearance.

The angel seemed to have a body very reminiscent to that of the third Angel, though it lacked some of the bone parts and was hunched over with a silver like body. Its face had a Yin and Yang like face, with the left side being blue and the right side being red.

"Commence the attack!!" Misato commanded into her headset.

Asuka was the first to charge in at the moment," Ok, I'll go first, cover me," she called out to the Third Child as she picked up a Naginata with a progressive edge to it.

Shinji new this was a big rookie mistake. She was charging in blindly into the unknown with no backup plan made if she made a mistake. But if he interfered with her attempt now, she would resent him. Better for her to learn first hand now then to be lectured about it later and not learn at all. He knew this was also kind of cruel himself, but considering her stubborn nature, it was the only thing he could think that might work for her at all. With these thought, he shrugged and deposited a set of progressive kunais from the ejecting wrists and released them at the angel.

He was rewarded with them passing it's AT field and piercing the skin, making its blood spill out into the ocean. Just as that happened, he picked up the rifle beside him and started to shoot a volley of shots at the Angel. While the shots didn't nothing to pierce its ever present shield, it did keep it at bay from targeting Asuka, who made her way to it by, as she would call, playing 'Hopscotch' on the ruined buildings that were sticking up from the ocean.

Once she got in range of the Angel, she let out a big war cry and sliced the Angel right down the middle in half. Shinji blinked and wondered if this was actually an Angel, or one of his dad's pranks," how about that Third Child?" she sound so smug to him now. He sighed and wondered if she would ever let her big head deflate," a battle must always be elegant and without waste."

Shinji though, wasn't listening, it couldn't have been this simple. All the Angels so far had been a lot more difficult than this. Then there was there still ever present Chakra being emitted by the so called 'corpse' too. It then dawned him at the moment what was going on, but before he could voice his thoughts, the 'corpse's' split form turned into two different bodies. They looked smaller, but they had a distinct change to them, the left was still the silver like color while the right had a copper like color to it and the faces were now replaced with a small tone like circle, with three circular holes in them and now they had red cores in them middle of their bodies.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL!!" they heard Misato call out from the radio before the feed was cut off. Shinji knew she must have crushed the hard piece of equipment like a twig.

'How she is able to use Chakra to use her strength is still a mystery to me,' Shinji thought as he absently rubbed his jaw and other painful spot where she had pummeled him when he pranked her. But those thoughts were quickly dashed away as the two Angel single handedly took out an unprepared Unit 02 by flinging up and sending it crashing down, head first, into the ocean ground. If this wasn't a dangerous situation, Shinji would have gotten a camera and took a picture of the hilarious looking scene of Asuka's Eva's legs sticking up comically out of the ocean ground, with the occasional twitch of leg making it even more so.

Shinji then readied himself at the moment, but his brain was going a mile a minute now. With the Angel taking care of Asuka that quickly, it was safe to assume these Angel's relied on coordination and speed. He couldn't use the Shadow Clone, because that would evenly distribute his Chakra, he didn't have the infinite like Chakra reserves like his dad. He could most likely keep up with them, but with the cable that constantly fed the Eva it's power, it dampened his speed it a bit. That's when he remembered when he fought the Fourth Angel.

The Jutsu he had in mind took a lot of control of the lightning element, yet it would also buy him the time he needed to beat, or at least stall the two long enough for Nerv to come up with a countermeasure, if not, he would try his best to retreat with Asuka. He would not be lower than trash. But he also knew he couldn't keep the Jutsu up forever, lest he fall into Chakra exhaustion again, like his first battle.

He could hear Misato ordering him to retreat. But he ignored her as he detached the umbilical chord that fed him the electrical power needed to keep the Eva active.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Misato asked incredulously at the shinobi pilot.

"Just something that might work, or let you guy have enough time to come up with a plan," Shinji answered calmly as he made the Eva build up more Chakra," Chidori Nagashi," the Eva was now emitting little lightning sparks all over its body. Although the purpose of the Jutsu was to shield him from attacks and stun the enemy, it was now serving another purpose, keeping the Eva active. But even if he kept the Jutsu up, he would not be able to keep it up from eating too much of his Chakra.

The two Angel then dashed towards him and started to push him back towards the mainland. He ducked under a quick one-two and jumped over a low swipe. The two then jab at him in the air, but Shnji made himself do the splits in the air and latched onto their wrists. He then flipped over and double kicked them in their faces. But they weren't down for long as they charged back in to attack him.

He dodged, countered, and parried their attacks. It had been five minutes and now he was back to using the Eva back up battery to survive. He ducked down another swiped from the duo by doing the splits again, this time down on the ground. He knew this might be a good opportunity to end the fight, it was actually his only chance now, since the battery was about to go dead.

So he quickly righted himself and hand-springed upwards, giving the two each a good hit in their faces, making them fly high up in the air. Shinji then crouched down on all fours and flashed right behind the two,' Shadow Leaf Dance,' he commented to himself in his mind. He then lashed out the energy bindings he had in his wrists and set them to the highest power they had. As soon as the two were encased in their bindings, while also being gradually burned by it, Shinji bear hugged the two and turned upside down.

While all of this happened, Misato wondered what he was doing," he's going to use a dangerous move right now. He's really risking it when he's using that behemoth's Chakra to boost the Jutsu he's about to use," she heard right behind her. She turned and saw it was 'Minato' behind her, who was smling and waving at her," Hi."

"What are you doing here?!" she asked in genuine concern as the people on the mobile base were eying him and her. Hopefully this won't get her court-martialed for having a civilian on board without her notice.

"Oh, I was in the neighbor-hood and wanted to see what you were up to," he answered as he stepped up beside her and turned his attention to the screen as Shinji finished binding the Angel and hugged them as he turned them upside down, along with himself," now watch what happens," he said in with a serious face and tone that seemed to be beyond his years look. Misato tore her eyes away from him and looked back at the screen of the battle.

'I hope this work,' Shinji thought as he started to spin as the he and the Angels started to plummet towards the earth. As he kept spinning, he poured more Chakra into the move. Even though it was strictly a Taijutsu move, it still used Chakra and the more he used, the better for this situation. Right when he was about to impact, he called out," PRIMARY LOTUS," there than a great explosion that was heard and felt through a good portion of the land and beyond.

Out of that explosion came Shinji, flipping and retracting the energy bindings that were now released from the Angel. When he landed, he slid back a good distance on all fours. He was about to get up, but ended up sitting down on the ground. The cockpit then turned silent and everything was shut-off. He knew it's back-up battery was now dead, he just hoped he killed those Angels.

Moments later, he was in a briefing room, with a quivering Asuka wrapped in a towel, all the while muttering something about water being really cold. To his dismay though, it turned out the Angel survived the Jutsu he had used on it, but it turned out the damage he did to it would take the Angel quite sometime for it to heal while it stayed in a even more powerful AT field. At least he kind of went ahead of the JSSDF's plan to use an N2 mine on them, since he made that much damage and power himself with his 'Primary Lotus', but who's really looking at the details. Now this meant they had plenty of time to prepare, plan, and strategize anything that needed to be done to destroy these Angels, though he had a feeling he knew what needed to be done.

Everyone then took a seat and watched a slide-show that was being showed on the battle, while Maya narrated the highlights of the battle," At 10:58:15 a.m. Today, Unit 02 was simultaneously attack by Target 'A' and 'B', and was sunk two kilometer from the Suruga Bay," she said as a picture was shown of the comical scene of unit 02 being upside down in the river.

'Score,' Shinji's right eye dinted darkly as he rubbed his hand together in a devious manner. Of course, this was all in his head, since he looked at it this with a bored expression that he usually had on the outside.

"Twenty seconds later," Maya continued," Unit 01 was engaged by both Targets," she then turned to pictures of the battle he had with the two Angels. Everyone looked back to see Shinji's reaction, but sweat-dropped as they found him reading his manga again and chuckling at a scene he found particularly funny.

Now Asuka was fuming," what the hell?! How is it that you were able to keep up with those Angels when I didn't even get a chance at them?! How is it that you are able to take them when my training with Eva should outweigh your piloting skills?!" By now she had him by the scruff his plugsuit and held him close to her face," HOW?!"

"Have you ever set foot in a battlefield?" he asked calmly and earned a shocked look from her.

"What does that have to do with..." she was cut off as Shinji continued.

"Have you ever had to fight hordes of enemies who were possibly weaker or stronger than you? Have you ever had to think on your feet at a moments notice, because one second meant the lives of your comrades? Have you ever had to fight with your life on the line?" by the time he paused, he was set down on the floor and was leaning up against the wall in a lazy fashion. He then tore his gaze away from the manga in his hand and look at her with a serious expression that almost made her flinch," have you ever had to kill anyone before?"

"I still don't see what it has to do with this!" she exclaimed stubbornly.

"I'm a ninja with a whole lot experience to boot, do you think someone like me would make such ineffective tactics and charge in blindly without any knowledge of my enemy," he then hardened his eyes at her," at present, you were nothing more than a tool to be used by me to obtain information on my enemy..."

"Shinji?!" Misato exclaimed as she and everyone else looked wide-eyed at the Third Child.

"Is what any other shinobi from where I'm from would have said," he finished his statement with his features softening," but the shinobi where I pledged my allegiance to holds their comrades above anything else. I just let you charge in for your own good. If there was any real danger to you, I would have stepped in and stopped them and retreated. But you got a slap on the wrist at best."

Asuka stayed silent as she listened to the supposedly veteran ninja. From she could tell, he really was a experienced person in combat and that meant he was more skilled because of it, but then..."what about those two stooges and the wondergirl."

"They may have gotten my training, but they haven't got the experience, not yet," Shinji then sighed as he closed his book with snap," the only way for them to become more skilled and experienced is to pit them against multiple types of opponents, and I can't help them with that, not right now," he said the last part quietly.

Seeing as how his dad was here now, he could try and have him help train his team and make him use his Shadow Clone Jutsu to make thousands of scenario enemies for them. This would help them get some practical experience and get some relief for himself. He was worried about what might happen to them since Orochi came into the picture. He knew they could defend themselves, but against shinobi like Kyo Ikuzu, Miyuki, or any other dangerous shinobi like them, they would find it difficult to defend themselves against such skill and experience.

"Let me ask you something," Shinji said as he opened his eye and stared intently at Asuka," what do you think our job is, specifically?" he asked calmly as he waited for her answer.

Asuka didn't hesitate in her answer," to pilot the Eva," Fuyutsuki had to bite back a retort and waited for the seemingly experienced boy to speak. He found it quite intriguing to see what the commander's son would say. So far, a lot of the thing he said made sense and made him seem wise beyond his years. He could even tell the boy was not lying about him killing before, and that made him shudder a bit with a regretful look on his face.

'Yui, what happened to make this boy to do such an action,' he thought sadly to the student he knew resided in Unit 01. For the umpteenth time, he wondered if standing by the commander's side was the right thing to do.

"You're answer is..." he trailed off as he tried to sum it up," completely wrong," he could tell she was about to tell him off, but he quickly butted in," if you think anyone, besides that school, is going to recognize you because of piloting your Eva, than your mistaken. As time will pass, the world will most likely forget about us. At most, we'll get our fifteen minutes of fame before they move right along to something else that is going wrong with the world. To be blunt, after this is all over, after all the fighting with the Angels are done, you'll be nothing more than a tool to be thrown away. So unless you want to live a miserable life afterwards, I suggest you find something that will last and hang onto it, because I know Nerv won't hang onto us when this is all done," he said as he left the room. After a silent moment passed, he popped his head back in," oh, and were supposed to be defeating the Angels, isn't that right sub-commander?" he asked with a light smile. The old man nodded as Shinji left.

As they continued to brief on Shinji's fight, they pondered on his words. What would they do after all the fighting was done? What would they turn to? Would Nerv keep them, or would they throw them to the gutter like he said they would? Like used up tools, never to be used again. They very thought seemed to so cold, but it held the truth in it, considering the commander, it wouldn't be to far off either. While some of the others didn't have to worry about that, they were those that started to doubt their future after the whole incident with the Angels was done.

After the briefing, Misato went to her office and saw the piles upon piles of paperwork on her desk. Right now, she felt what every Hokage and every other type of Kage felt when they went to their office, fear of meeting the dreaded paperwork. She just stood by her desk, looking at the piles with a careful eye.

"Wow, I'm glad I'm not in this organization, or I'd have to deal with the stuff you have here," said a familiar voice behind her. Once again, she turned to see the grinning face of Minato," hey," he greeted as he came over to her.

"How in the hell do you keep coming out of nowhere like that," she asked with a little heat in her voice, but then got suspicious," are you a ninja like Shinji and his dad?" she asked as she slid her hand towards her gun holster, ready to quickly take out this man if he turned out to be an enemy of the two.

"Well, yeah, you could say that, but if your thinking I'm on that snakes side, then your dead wrong," he said as he kept his grin on and leaned up against the wall with his hand stuffed into his pockets," in a way, you could say I'm bound by a sort of contract to 'Naruto'..." he said as he found it hard not to call the blond 'Kit' out of habit.

"Alrigtht," she relented and sat behind her desk with sigh and rubbed the temples on her forehead.

"So, what do you think they all say?" he asked in true curiosity as he poked the stack paper a bit.

"I'm almost certain its, 'if your going to fight here, do it somewhere else'," she quoted to herself as she leaned her head back.

"I see," he could see the woman was really stressed and it wouldn't do good for the Kyuubi to not let his future mate be too stressed out, now would it," how about I take your mind off this stuff and take you out for that dinner I was supposed to take you out to earlier?"

She looked at him with a careful eye as she looked at back and forth between him and her papers. She sighed and decided to go with the lesser of the two evils and nodded," that sounds like a good idea," she said as she went to get her purse.

But she was stopped by Minato," you won't need your little purse, I'm taking you out on a picnic," he said as he took her hand," and since I'm a ninja, I'll be able to take you straight towards it," he said as he and Misato poofed away from Nerv, leaving a sleeping, but also knocked out Ritsuko outside the hall of Misato's office.

It was now night time as the two were in front of Misato's apartment," I had a good time Minato, I hope we can do it again sometime," she asked with a big happy smile on her face. For once someone actually payed attention to her and didn't try to get in her pants at the end of the night.

"I hope so too, I'll come by again to see you," he said to her as he leaned in as started to close his eyes a bit.

"I'd...like...That," she slowly said as she went the rest of the way and kissed him. Even though he wanted to ravage her right now, so much, Kyuubi knew it would mess things up for him and his kit. So he, albeit grudgingly, gently kissed her without trying to turn it into something else.

The two then parted ways and smiled at each other. She then went inside and waved him goodbye as she closed the door. She leaned back and sighed happily and rest her hand on her heart, but then felt something in the pocket of her jacket. She then fished out a scroll. She wondered how this got into her pocket and then remembered the kissing,' that sly son of a...' she trailed off in her thought as she knew he had slipped it in quietly into her pocket.

Outside, Minato just grinned in a fox like manner and poofed out of existence. Since he was done for today, he went back to his prison to get some good sleep and dream about when he could have to purple haired beauty all to himself.

Back with Misato, she opened the scroll and started to look it over. She blinked and then set it down and nodded,' sounds like a good idea, I bet Shinji would have come up with this too,' she thought as she wondered if the lazy ninja could have come up with it.

The next day, Shinji and Rei came back from school and entered the apartment," WERE HOME," the two said at the same time. The two blinked as they saw a whole load of packages outside in the hall. They went to Shinji's room and saw it was filled with more boxes.

"What the hell?" Shinji said as he looked at what was going on.

"How rude, that's my stuff," they then turn to see Asuka, looking as smug as usual, though it was lessened a bit, maybe due to Shinji's talk with her.

"Is that so?" he asked in a lazy manner.

"Yeah...why are you two still here anyway, you're both unnecessary," she said as she stepped up to Shinji," I'm going to be living with Misato all by myself, although I would love to live with Kaji, that'd be so much better," she said as she got a dreamy look on her face.

"Great, fangirl," Rei said under her breath.

"Now if you'll excuse me for a bit Asuka, I've got something to do," he said as he got in the middle of all the boxes that were in his room. He then took out a blank scroll and started to right on it. Once he was done, he went through a small series of hand seals," Seal," he called out as all the boxes turned blue for a second before they poofed out out existence.

Asuka then screeched out at what just happened. She then ran up to him and started to shake him back and forth by the scruff of his school shirt," what did you do?!"

Getting his senses back, Shinji gave her the usual lazy look and showed her the scroll he used," I sealed all of your stuff in here, now unless you want them out, I suggest you find another room to live in," he said as he used his eye smiles when he stopped speaking.

Asuka right eye twitched and was about to pummel the scarred ninja in front of her. That was until she got drenched in water and made her let go of Shinji," oops, they must have a real leaky pipe in this room, you sure you want to live in this room, honey?" Rei asked innocently, which made Asuka turn to her with fire in her eyes. But the German girl just huffed and started to leave the room.

But before the she could, she bumped into someones chest, which made her stagger a bit. She looked and saw it was the 'Bruce Lee wannabe', as she had dubbed Rock Lee as," ahh, it is good to see you my youthful comrades," he said as he gave his good-guy pose with his teeth shining so bright, Asuka made a mental note to get sunglasses when he was around.

"Mr. Lee, what are you doing here?" Rei asked as she looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

"He'll be overseeing the training between Asuka and Shinji for the next battle," said the voice of Misato as she came up from behind him," how you guys doing?" she asked happily as she waved at them with a big smile on her face.

"Is that true Lee-sensei?" Shinji asked as he tore his eyes off Misato and onto the green clad ninja in front of him, while ignoring the twitching eyebrow Misato had at being ignored.

"Yes it is my youthful student," he said as he nodded to himself, he then got a serious look on his face and looked at the two," let us discuss the situation in the dinning room," he then turned and walked off towards the designated room, followed closely by the rest of them.

As soon as everyone sat done, with the exception of Misato, who was getting into her house clothing, Shinji brought up what this was about," let me guess, this is about the next Angel right, sensei?"

"Yes it is, and I'm sure as someone as youthful as yourself Shinji, you figured out the only way to defeat this beast," he said as he nodded to Shinji.

"By simultaneously taking its core out with someone else, and I assume that I have to do that with Asuka here?" Shinji asked as the redhead wondered how this guy would help if that was all they had to do.

"Correct," Misato said as she came in a tight pink tank top that showed a good amount of her cleavage and her breast while wearing a some short shorsts , all in all, she was looking as quite sexy right now and Lee couldn't help be red at the face sitting by her. Seeing this, Misato couldn't help but think that she still had it," you two will be trained in coordination in the style Lee uses. Shinji, I won't have to worry about you since Lee commented how you have a good grasp on it. But Asuka, you will be hard to deal with since you've hardly done any sort of training Shinji has had, so you will be getting the crash course of learning Lee's Goken style, which is roughly translated to being the Strong Fist style."

"I'm not so sure about that, do you really think her body could handle such intense training?" Shinji asked in genuine concern.

"Do not worry about Asuka my youthful comrade, her spring time of youth will explode when the training is done," Lee said as he once again gave his good-guy pose and made his teeth shine again, temporarily forgetting about Misato beside him.

"Ha, like some measily training is going to keep me done, I can take whatever you can throw at me," Asuka said as she then slammed her hands on the table," BELIEVE IT!!" (sorry, but I think that sometime, every Naruto fic, or anything related to it, should have that line)

"Well said my youthful flower, keep that up and do it with as much hard work and determination you have and I know you can do it," Lee said as he smile again with a glint to it once more.

"Yeah, sure thing fuzzy-brows," Asuka mumbled under her breath as she took a swig of pop she got out of the refrigerator earlier.

"Since you have agreed to it, you, Asuka, will be living here with me, Shinji and Rei," Misato said as she took a swig of her own can, but this can was beer.

Shinji eyed the can, but mentally shrugged, he already finished his deal with her on teaching her how to cook, so the deal was done and she could drink as much as she wanted to now,' though if anything, she's at least a much better cook than Akane on 'Ranma ½,' he thought as he chuckled again at a funny scene on his manga.

"What?! Why do I have to stay with these two? A girl and boy shouldn't live under the same room after the age of seven anyway," Asuka exclaimed as she sputtered her drink at the beginning.

"The Angel, as you all know, is regenerating," Misato said calmly, not in the least bit bothered by the outburst," at most, we only have six days, so we don't have time."

"But with the way he moved," she said as pointed to Shinji," how do you expect me to keep up with him," although she hated it, and I mean really hated it, she had to acknowledge his skill as a pilot and fighter," it'll be impossible!"

"Well, to make the impossible possible, you two will be doing katas day in and day out with Lee here until you've got it down so good, you don't even know you're doing it anymore," Misato said as she gave them a firm glare. Shinji nodded and accepted the training, but Asuka just hung her head and mumbled about things being unfair," you will do this in the span of six days."

As the company at the apartment discussed the training schedule, Naruto was at the lodging of where those of the Shadow Dimension were living. He sat on the roof in a deep meditation," you know, you making yourself known too much by hanging around Misato the way you are," he said as he kept his eyes closed as Kyuubi came and sat down on the ledge of the building with his left leg up and right leg dangling off it with his hands on the floor of the roof, supporting his weight.

"Hey, you, kit, said to get to know the woman and I'm getting to know her as best I can," the foxes face then turned a bit sour," but did you have to restrict me from being myself too much, it took so much of my willpower not to ravage her that night," he said as he mentally cried a river of tears.

"She said she had enough of the sickos in her life, so I think someone who has had enough something should at least get something she wanted," Naruto then opened his eyes and stared at the back of Kyuubi's head," I would think someone like you would like the chance to move on anyway," he said in a calm manner.

The fox bit back a retort as he knew the kit had a bit of point. But he still, even now, regretted ever telling the boy why he attacked Konoha," it still feels like I did it anyway," he said with a downcast expression.

"Madara was the one to force you to attack Konoha, you were under the influence of his Mangyeko Sharingan and force to live the pain of seeing your wife die, you need to let that go. Otherwise, her soul will not be put to rest if you keep hanging onto like you do," Naruto said as he got up and started to head back inside.

"You, of all people, should take your own advice kit, seeing as how you keep that eye you gave Shinji was that of your 'brothers'. The only reason you gave him that, besides his protection, was to keep hanging onto the one thing that connects that Uchiha to this world and ours," Kyuubi said as he kept his gaze to the distance ahead.

Naruto stopped at opening to door and kept his gaze forward, the shadow of his bangs covering his eye. He then smirked and said," I know that," is all he said before he opened the door and went inside. The Kyuubi stayed where he was and sighed as he got up and headed back himself.

After three days, Touji and Kensuke were in the elevator of Shinji's apartment," I wondered what happened to Shinji-sensei, I mean, he never misses a day of school, even though he keeps reading that manga book of his," Touji wondered as he and Kensuke rode up in the elevator.

"I know, you don't think he got attacked by one of Orochi's subordinates," Kensuke thought outloud as they stepped out of the elevator.

Before the other boy could answer, they were greeted by the sight of Hikari," oh, hey Class Rep," Touji said as he greeted the pigtailed girl.

"Oh, it's the idiot duo," she deadpanned at them and made them get red nerve ticks on the side of their forehead.

"Why are you here anyway," asked Touji as the girl walked alongside them.

"I'm here to see Souryu, why are you two here," she answered and asked at the same time.

"Were here to see Shinji," Kensuke said as he hid the fact to her he was their sensei, as all three of them stop at the same apartment number.

"WHY'D YOU STOP HERE?" the the two boys and the single girl asked each other.

All three of them then rung the doorbell and heard," COMING," from two different voice, though the female sounded fatigued and the male sounded bored. When the door opened, it showed Shinji and Asuka, but both were wearing identical suits similar to Lee, though Asuka's was red and Shinji's was blue, just without the jacket.

Touji and Kensuke had their hands up in the air and tried to protect themselves from the view while Hikari was just blushing at seeing Shinji in such a tight suit," gah, what the hell are you wearing Shinji," Touji asked as looked appalled by the way Shinji looked in the outfit, though he wouldn't admit that Asuka looked really hot in hers.

"Why are you pair dressing like that, I thought you were with Rei, Shinji?" Kensuke asked as he tried to get the image of Shinji in that suit out of his mind, permanently.

"THAT'S BECAUSE LEE-SENSEI SAID TO WEAR THESE TO TRAIN IN HIS STYLE, IF WE DIDN'T, HE SAID HE WOULDN'T TRAIN US AT ALL," the two of them say in sync. Though Asuka's expression was downright saddened, while Shinji wore a mask of laziness.

"How can you two live with each other like that," Hikari exclaimed as she started to get dirty thoughts in her mind and almost started to have a nosebleed.

"YOU'RE MISUNDERSTANDING," they both said as Asuka wore an angry expression, while Shinji wore the same expression as before.

"Then what is it," Hikari said as she started to freak out, but her thoughts were cut off as she heard a greeting.

"Oh, hey guys," Misato greeted as everyone turned their head toward Misato and Rei. Though everyone could see Rei was not a happy camper with this seeing as how her face was impassive, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see that the rage in her eye when she saw her man with Asuka, dressed together like that.

"Uh, mind explaining this to us Misato?" Touji asked as he thumbed to Shinji and Asuka. Once everyone got inside, Misato explained what was going on," oh is that it, you should have told us that right from the beginning, Shinji," Touji said as everyone was gathered around the table as Lee instructed the two in the next movement of the kata to Shinji and Asuka.

"So, how is the sync kata training going?" Hikari asked as she petted Penpen, who was relaxing on her lap as if he was laying on his own bed.

"See for yourself?" Misato deadpanned as everyone looked at what was going on. Not long after she said that, they heard Lee say to try again with authority, which made them hang their heads down.

Asuka then stomped on the ground with frustration," ugh, this is impossible, how am I supposed sync up with this idiot if he keeps going to slow," she asked in frustration.

"Now, now, my youthful flower, you should not give up," Lee said as he was about to scold the German girl.

"So, are you saying you give up then Asuka," Misato asked as she got a good idea on how to deflate that ego the German girl has.

"Like you have anyone else to do this," Asuka said smugly, which made Misato grin.

"Rei?" Misato said as she got the blue haired girl's attention.

"Yes," she said as she blinked at her captain.

"Show her," she simply, which made Rei wonder what she meant until she herself got a grin and got up to stand beside Shinji. When she stood by Shinji she got a angelic smile on her face as Shinji returned his own smile back at her. Lee looked at Miato and saw her nod, which he returned.

"Alright, now..." he then started to instruct move by move. As he did, the two were in perfect sync, every punch, every kick, every chop, it was as if the two were of one body and mind. Asuka saw this and started to get worried.

"I guess I should hand the other part of the operation over to Rei," Misato thought outloud.

"What?" she asked quietly as she looked back at how the two were in sync. She then started to shake her head in frustration and then stormed out while saying," No, I can't stand this anymore!" and slammed the door as she left.

"A-Asuka," Hikari said in worry as her best friend left. She then growled at the boy who continued to do the kata with Rei," Shinji, GO," the boy stopped and looked at her strangely," you made her cry, take some responsibility," she said as looked at the boy with anger.

Shinji blinked at her and looked at Rei, who sighed and nodded her head. He just shrugged and casually left the room, but as soon as he did leave, he vanished in a poof of smoke. He then reappeared by Asuka's side, who was at a gas stop, with her face close to cold cans of pop while kneeling down with the door open, letting the cool air chill down her body temperature. She didn't even flinch when he did appear, having gotten used to how he got around and appeared around people. She saw him lean against the glass door of another with his eyes close," I know, I have to pilot the Eva," she said as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

"Like I said before, you need to find something else other than Eva to live your life," Shinji said as he opened his eyes and looked at her," for someone as smart and beautiful as you, you would have no problem finding something else to do."

Not the least bit flattered by his compliments, she looked at him with narrowed eyes," and how would you know how smart I am?"

"Hey, give me some credit, I'm not a ninja for nothing," he said as he took a big breath and continue," Asuka Langley Soryu, designated as the Second Child of the Evangelion Project and pilots the Evangelion Unit 02. Your only one quarter Japanese, which accounts for your Japanese name but European appearance. Your a native of Germany, having been raised there, though your nationality is technically American. Your native language is German, and you often have lapses into speaking German words or phrases when your flustered, although you speak fluent Japanese. You're what everyone calls a child prodigy and you have a university degree even though you're a teenager, though it is not specified what field your degree is in. You're very proud of being an Eva pilot, and near-constantly wear your A10 nerve clips in your hair, because you wants everyone around you to know that you're a pilot."

"How do you know all of that," she asked suspiciously.

"I read it off a file on you and is combined with what assumptions I made on my own. If I'm going to work with someone, I'll need to know everything I can about them and not be stabbed in the back," he said as he cast hard and firm stare at her," it's like I said, I'm a ninja and I don't trust anyone at first."

"What about the others then," she shot back.

"I've known about them for quite sometime, and those I've just met were the ones I already read files on once I...did some searching you could say," he said as he left a bit of hint of what he did. He then sighed and looked at the entrance of the gas station," come on, get what you want and let's head back," he said as he started to walk away. Asuka herself just stayed where she was before she went get what she wanted and went to continue her sync training.

And so it went on as Asuka's and Shinji's sync training went through it's ups and down as they did katas together, brush teeth together, watched T.V. together, and slept together, though the last one had Rei close by, in Shinji's futon for extra precautions she said.

It was now the night before the fight with the Angels and Asuka was now just getting out of the shower," hey, where's Misato?" she asked the two who were playing an old PS3 game.

"The captain said she would be working all night tonight," Rei said as she tried to back-up Shinji on the game.

"So that means where all alone tonight?" she asked happily, which made the both of them look at her with questionable looks," not like that," she shot back angrily. She then picked up her futon and put it passed the sliding door," good night," she said as slid the door shut. The two look at each before they shrugged to each other and continued to play.

It was now two in the morning and Misato was about to head back home. She then stepped in the elevator to leave when she heard," hey, hold the elevator," she knew that voice and pressed the button to close the door.

As Kaji was about to slide his hand into the elevator door, he felt something trip him and made him fall on the ground. He got up and looked at what or who tripped him, but found nothing,' what the..' he then remembered he was going to be in the elevator with Misato, but missed his chance as the door completely shut,' shit,' was all he said as he got back up and left, thinking up of another plan to win Misato over.

Misato sighed an air of relief at that moment," it's a good thing I tripped him when he got close, huh?" said a voice behind her. She 'eeped' and looked behind her to see Minato, again," hey," he said with a big grin on his face.

"Don't you have anything else better to do than to sneak up behind me and scare the crap out of me?" she asked as she started to get annoyed at how he was able to always get behind her without her notice.

"Eh," he grunted as he shrugged his shoulder," but more importantly," he said as he went behind her and put his hand on her shoulders and started to massage them," you should relax and be glad I stopped that guy from molesting you," he said happily.

"How were you able to do that and get in here in such short amount time," she asked as she welcomed his massaging and moaned a bit at his magic touch.

The fox grinned at the reaction he was getting by massaging and said," sorry, but a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Your a ninja, I remember you said that before," she deadpanned at him.

"Okay, well, I'm a magic ninja, so there," he said he stuck his tongue out at her, which made her giggle at his childish antics and made him chuckle a bit as well.

Misato leaned back into his chest and sighed. The fox though wondered why she was acting like this all of sudden and blinked a bit at her," you know, your real good guy, I'm glad Naruto introduced me to you."

In his mind, the fox chuckled and wondered how she would feel if she found out he was actually the demon that was sealed inside the person she said introduced him. Not one to pass up an opportune moment to hold a beautiful woman, he drew her into a hug and held her close," this is as good it's going to get, for now," he said as he grinned a bit at her.

"Yeah," she said as yawned and put her hand on his chest," for now," she said sleepily and dozed off into la-la land.

'Did she just go to sleep,' he thought as he saw her lose her grip on the files in her hands and almost dropped, if he didn't catch them in time. He just shook his head and and mentally said,' troublesome,' he thought as the elevator door opened and ran as fast as he could to her apartment, with the Misato safely in his arms. (When I say fast for him, I mean fast, like, Gai without his weights fast)

Later that day, the two pilots, Asuka and Shinji, were now in their respective Evas, as they waited orders from Misato, since they heard reports that the Angel was now on the move," alright you two, right when you two get out there, go through the training you had used during this week to the fullest."

"RIGHT," the two of the said at the same time. Kaji wouldn't voice it, but he wondered why Misato didn't go with his plan when he suggest it later after he heard that Ritsuko wasn't able to get it to her. All he got as answer was a scoff as she turned and walked away.

"Alright, remember the training we had Asuka and we'll be fine," Shinji assured the redhead as he see little doubt in her eyes.

"I know that idiot, just don't stray to far from the plan, okay?" she said as got her confidence back.

Shinji chuckled a bit, but answered nonetheless," right, right."

"The targets are at ground zero," one of the bridge bunny's said.

"Alright, purge the external power supply," Misato commanded as they techs did so on the Eva," Launch," the two Evas were then thrust from the catapults.

When they reached the top, they were launched into the air and got a bird's eye view of the city, with the Angel being in it. They both held their hands up and popped out a stick each that turned into staffs. They both thrust the staff in front and behind the Angel and made it split in two as a shield activated in between the staff and cut them in half.

The two of them landed and were ordered to take the weaponry at their sides. Shinji took a rifle and started to shoot them while strafing around them while Asuka took her own and started to shoot them down while doing that same in the opposite direction. As the shots hit, the two angels started to shoot back with beams from their eyes. The two pilots saw this and started to flip back, avoiding the shots being fired at them. They then stepped on a pad and brought a steel shield that block the remaining beam shots. Shinji quickly popped out a progressive kunai and handed one to Asuka, to which she nodded in thanks. The two of them then stepped out and shot some round from their rifles with one hand each as their other hands held a progressive kunai. The two Angels dodged the shot by jumping up towards them and sliced the shield into slabs of cut steel, which they had abandoned as soon as they saw the Angels were coming for them. The Angels were then a bit distracted as a whole volley of missiles were shot at them from the ground and stationed military.

Now that they got their breathe back and saw that it was pushed back to the mountain area, the two pilots went in for the final strike. They came from opposite sides and gave right hooks to the faces of the Angels. The Angels countered by jabbing towards their faces, but they ducked and were kicked by, what would be assumed, their chins and sent them flying upwards. They hit each other high up in the air and formed back into one being with their cores still slightly apart. The two were quickly up in the air, right under the shadow of the Angel. The two then backhanded the Angel in the face, slicing with the kunai they had in their hands, then hooked it in the same spot from their positions, and then finally, came down with a heel drop, right on the Angels cores," TWIN LION'S BARRAGE," they both called out as the Angel crashed down on the mountain and exploded, while the two slid away from it. Not soon after that, their Evas shut down.

Not long after that, Shinji was getting out of his cockpit as Unit 01 was set back in its place. As soon as he got out, he was nearly tackled by Rei," you did it baby," she exclaimed happily as she had her arms around his neck with a big smile on her face.

"Ow Rei, it not easy doing my sensei's style and not get a muscle cramp, so can you calm down on the moving my body too much, please," he pleaded in a fake manner.

"Yeah right, you fought a lot more better than that, so I know you lying," she said as she saw right through his lie.

"Well, I'm not lying, damn, my legs feel sore," Asuka said as she came up to the two," I think I'm going to take up on that lady's offer and train in your guy's ninja stuff," she then rubbed her legs a bit as she felt how sore they were.

"Speaking of training, Rei, I'm going to need you to get the rest of your teammates and get ready for more training, this time, you'll be training with my dad," Shinji said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Why," Rei asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"He'll be able to help you guys get some real practical experience, I won't say how, just trust me when I say that he'll be able to help," Shinji said with a smile and eye smiles as well. Rei was confused a bit, but nodded and then let got of him.

She then pushed him towards the shower area," now then, off with you to the showers mister, you stink," she said as she pushed him with one hand and held her nose with the other.

"I love you too, Rei," he said as he complied with her orders and walked towards the shower, knowing that afterwards, he would need to train himself, in order to get ready for any upcoming conflicts up ahead that Orochi has in store.

**A/N:** Well, that CH.11, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Anyways, I know Kyuubi may not be what you expect, but let's just say Naruto knows what he'll do before he does it since they're connected by the seal. I also know that Rei and some other didn't get as much screen time on this, but they wouldn't have really helped much on this chapter, so I left them out, but next time, I'll try to fit them in. As for Asuka learing the Goken style, don't worry, she'll won't totally forget it, but she won't try to learn anymore of it, since she'll think it doesn't suit her. Well, if anything else, PM or review, ja ne.

ShadowDragonGX


End file.
